Bed of Roses (On Hold Temporary)
by MadHatterLove7011
Summary: She needed her revenge and he needed to find his son. Only they could help each other but, will they both survive their struggle? They lived two separate lives until they met each other. A story of revenge, hate and love. Which one will prevail in the end? Not a Mary Sue I promise. Jax OC
1. Do We Have A Deal Mr Teller

**{** Due **to me having problems getting into my account I have opened this new one and transferred my stories over. I'm only going to post up the first chapter and the rest will follow this week. For those who do not know how I update, I update based on how many reviews (good or bad), favorites and follows I have. So in other words the more I get the quicker I update.** **This is not a Mary sue I promise. I'm really excited to be writing this, this happens right after Jax's son is taking from him (no Tara at the moment though) but, the beginning of the story has nothing to do with the show really, but after I get through the beginning of my plot It will then tie into the show. Let me know what you think I'm just letting the idea fly. I hope you all enjoy, I do not own the Sons of Anarchy only my own character and anything else you do not recognize}**

I was in the bathroom of my cabin splashing water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror, my full lips bleeding from the cut on the right side of my lips. I reached for the alcohol wipes in the cabinet and hissed slightly when I made contact with my lip, cleaning up my wound. My blue-hazel eyes looked back at my reflection and I allowed a smile to creep onto my face. I did it, I actually did it, I couldn't believe that I had pulled it off. I walked into my bedroom pulling my black boots off and throwing them into the corner. I sat on the edge of my bed, listening to the muffled yelling coming from the basement below my room. I pulled the elastic off my wrist and pulled my chest length blonde hair up into a pony. I took another deep breath before I grabbed the gun from the bedside table and put it into the back of my pants. I made my way slowly down the stairs into my basement and walked to the center of the room. I stared at the blonde man bound to the chair, the cut drawing my attention to the patch on his right shoulder…vice president. I reached forward and pulled the bag from his head. I could see how much I had pissed him off, but he didn't understand…not yet at least. "Listen Jax," I placed both my hands on the chair and leaned forward, "I'm going to pull the gag out of your mouth and you can yell all you want trust me no one will hear you. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want you to listen to me, I need your help."

He still looked pissed but nodded his head and I took out the gag from his mouth. The moment I did, a witty remark flew from his mouth, "Damn baby I like being tied up and all but all you had to do was ask."

I threw him a look that said I wasn't interested and placed the gag down on the stairs behind me. I pulled the chair out from the corner and sat it down right in front of him. Before I had the chance to speak he started with the usual threats, "Do you realize what you have done? Who you're messing with? You just brought a whole new shit storm onto your front door step."

"Oh trust me pretty boy I'm not worried. You will fix that in time, now do you want to hear my offer or not?" when he didn't answer I continued, "My career of choice is a tracker. My job is to find people which can range from boring to dangerous. Example I can track separated families or people who skipped on bail but then I can get dangerous jobs. Jobs like you. Someone wants you dead, someone who I want dead in fact. And you are going to help me because as I understand it your son is missing and you guys have hit a dead end. I'm good at finding people especially ones who don't want to be found. So if I help you find your baby boy will you help me?"

"I don't need you to find my son, especially with you not having a clue where to start."

"I have information, tips and I watched who left your house that day. One thing about being a good tracker is you stalk your victim for weeks, how do you think I was able to get to you so easily."

He pursed his lips in a thin line "Who wants me?"

"Have you ever been to Nevada Mr. Teller?"

"Yeah last year some time why what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what you did, I don't get that much information from my clients but what I do know is you have gotten on the bad side of one of the most dangerous gangs of Nevada."

He seemed to ponder this for a second before the look of realization came across his face. "Charles?"

I leaned forward on my knees and a smirk fell over my face, "So do we have a deal Mr. Teller?"

After a few moments of silence, he sighed but nodded his head. I pushed myself off my chair and untied his hands. While he rubbed his wrists I pushed my hand out in front of him. His blue eyes seemed to search mine before he shook my hand and asked, "How do you know I won't turn on you?"

"Because I have information that you need and you won't get it from me if I'm dead."


	2. Tell Me More

**{This is more of a filler chapter guys so that you can start to see into her life. I hope you guys enjoy. Remember to review, favorite and follow for quicker updates, I love them all. I don't own the Sons of Anarchy only my own character and anything that you do not recognize}**

It had been about an hour since I let Jax go and I was making barbecuing us some steaks while he was in the shower. I'm thankful that he said yes, I wasn't really sure what I could do if he said no. I'd still turn him over to Charles and get my paycheck but that wasn't the point I need to get revenge for what Charles did to me. I grabbed at the locket and ring that rested on the chain around my neck and started to rub it. Jax cleared his throat from behind me and spoke up, "I think you're burning our food darling?"

I looked at him shocked and ran for the barbecue. They weren't that bad by the time I reached them, so I managed to save them. I walked inside with them and started to get everything put on plates. For the longest time all you could hear was my feet softly padding across the floor, but I could feel his eyes on me and it started to unsettle me. I looked back at him to see him leaning on my table clearly looking at my ass. When he saw me turn around his eyes meet mine and a charming smirk went across his face. I didn't like that look. Don't get me wrong the guy definitely had major points in the looks department and he definitely had charm but, I needed to keep my head straight and after Ethan…no I couldn't think about that. I raised my eyebrow and sassed, "Like what you see?"

He chuckled low but nodded his head, "That's nice," I spoke teasingly. I turned around fully and walked up to him and once I was within reach he grabbed at my waist and I pushed myself in between his legs and leaned into his ear and whispered, "But, it's not for you baby and get your ass off my table."

He groaned but pulled his hands from my waist and put them above his head, "Whatever you say girl."

Once I pulled away from him he pushed himself off the table and plopped into the chair "I have a name you know."

"See but you're wrong there I don't believe I got that courtesy yet."

I grabbed the plates and spun around placing them on the table, "It's Paige, ordinary right?"

He smiled up at me again and replied, "No I like it, and it's not a name I hear often."

I felt my face get hot as I blushed at the unexpected comment. We ate in silence for a little bit and I didn't mind it, it gave me time to think about what needed to happen next. How I wanted to handle the situation. To be truthful I wasn't sure how far I was going to actually make it with this case. I'm good at what I do but even I have troubles with high profile cases like this one. Even though I wasn't planning on putting his life in danger, to kidnap him was bad enough but to go up against Charles was worse…I learned that the hard way last time. But I'm stronger now and I will die before I let him get away again. I started to chew on my bottom lip and I hissed in pain because of the cut on my lip. I opened my cut again and I could taste the iron taste in my mouth. "Dammit!" I swore

Jax looked up at me shocked at first but his eyes found the source of my outburst and I watched the confusion cross his face. I brushed him off and grabbed the kitchen towel that was hanging off my stove and placed it on my lip. His eyes followed my movements and once I sat down, I started to get irritated. I rolled my eyes, "Is there something you want to ask me Mr. Teller?"

"That looks fresh how did you get it?"

"You head-butted me when I was pulling you into the van. Hence the bleeding lip."

He looked down at his plate and started poking at his food with his fork. I couldn't take the guilt trip he was throwing my way any longer and I was no longer hungry. So I leaned forward to grab my plate and I felt his hands wrap around my wrist and pull me towards him. He pulled my hand away from my mouth. Our faces were just inches apart and I knew I must have been beat red. With his other hand he pulled my lip down to look at my cut. I didn't know how to take this, it was so unexpected. Even for the little bit of innocent contact this was, I hadn't been touched by another man in a long time. So his actions took me by surprise. Just as I was about to push him away and get angry he let go off me and said, "Hey look I'm sorry but at the time I wasn't exactly thinking that this is how it was going to turn out."

I nodded my head instantly turning around to go to the sink. He cleared his throat again and asked the one question I was dreading all night but I knew it was coming, "Why do you need to get back at Charles? What did he do to you?"

I cleared my throat as I felt the tears brim my eyes and I wiped them away with the back of my hand before I turned to face him, grabbing my necklace for comfort. I walked over to him and sat down in the chair I was in before. "To tell this tragic tale that is my life I'm going to need some of my nana's hot chocolate. Do you want anything to drink I got beer?"

I walked towards the kitchen and started to make my hot chocolate when Jax spoke up, "Well if it's good I could go with some of what you're having. But don't tell the boys I'll never live it down."

For the little I knew Jax, he always had such a teasing and light hearted sound to his voice. Or at least with me, I'm sure it's different depending on who he is addressing. About 20 minutes later, I carried the two hot chocolates to the table where Jax was sitting patiently. I watched him take a sip and a curious look crossed his face. "What's in this?"

"It's a blend of white hot chocolate powder, cinnamon and some vanilla with a touch of butter rum. It hits home for me."

"Not your typical hot chocolate but I like it. So you going to tell me?"

"Where should I start? I didn't grow up in the perfect life. My parents abandoned me and my sister, Kristine, with my nana for some life adventure they were insistent that they have. Just woke us up one night and said they would be back but they never did. I was older than Kristine so as we grew older I immediately assumed the role of the big sister with a touch of mom. If it wasn't for my nana I don't think we would have had a good upbringing. On my eighteenth birthday I got a card from my parents that wished me well on life's journeys and hoped I was taking care of Kristine. I was so angry, I decided I would track them down."

"That's how you became a tracker I presume?"

"Yes that's exactly how. Kristine wanted to stay and take care of nana and go to college. So I let her. About three years into me taking jobs hunting my parents down, I got a call. I had reputation for being ruthless when finding people and not asking to many questions. So in other words doing exactly what I was hired to do, even if I didn't like it or disagreed. Charles was the one who called. Wanted me to find this guy who turned against him costing him thousands of dollars and even members of his gang. I hadn't had a high paying job like this ever, nor at the time did I ever take on one so dangerous. I couldn't pass up the offer so I took it. Biggest. Mistake. Of. My. Life. His name was Ethan. In order to grab him, I had to get close to him. He was cautious which was to be expected. So after a month, he let me in finally. I had the perfect opportunity to get him. But, I couldn't. I fell in love with him so we ran. I underestimated Charles and what he was capable of. After five months on the run, I got a call from Kristine. When I answered it, it wasn't her, it was Charles and I could hear Kristine's screaming in the background for me to help her before I heard someone tell her to shut up and slap her. I was giving twenty four hours to bring Ethan to him or she would die. After the call I had told Ethan and we decided we would go together and save her, what I didn't know was when I went to go get changed that he was going by himself to save her, to turn himself over to Charles. By the time I had made it out the door he slashed the tires on my bike and I had no way to catch him. In less than legal terms I borrowed someone's vehicle and drove to them. I was furious by that point and was in overdrive protective mode." I started to choke up and tears started to brim my eyes

Jax looked expectantly at me before he cautiously asked, "What happened after you got there?"

As much as I knew it would feel great to finally tell someone the whole story, I wasn't sure if I could trust him yet. So I summarized, "Long story short they both died and I got to live barely. Ever since then I've worked at getting myself stronger and better, I even use an alias when I work so no one knows my real name only you do at this moment. But I did this so that when the opportunity arose to hurt him like he hurt me, I would be able to do it."

He didn't seem like he was going to push it, but his eyes were drawn to my chest area. The moment I realized where he was staring I jumped to conclusion that he was staring at my breast. Before I had the chance to freak out on him he asked, "You keep grabbing onto those things around the chain. What are they?"

I looked down to see my hands playing with the locket and ring. "It's the only thing I have left of them."

I was really done with this sappy mood that was going around. I stood up and motioned to the other opened door in the corner of the living room. "There is your room you know where the bathroom is and my room is across from the bathroom. I'm going to bed you can do as you please as long as I have your word that you won't run out on me. Not after what I told you…why I need you."

"I don't break a promise darling. I'll be here when you wake up."

I left him then and walked to my room. I didn't bother to strip, I just collapsed on my bed holding onto my breaking heart as I let all the pain and tears that I had been holding back with Jax surface


	3. Never Have I Ever

**{I hope you all enjoy this next chapter I know I had lots of fun writing it. The next two chapters will be more of a filler until they reach the real action so I hope you're not too disappointed. I also thought I would mention this in this story as well, I am always open to ideas so if there is something you would like to see happen you can always message me or review to let me know and if I can fit it in I will. So without further adieu here is the next installment, I do not own the Sons of Anarchy I only own my own character and anything you do not recognize. Remember to review, favorite and follow it is all important to me.}**

I could smell something good and I rolled over in bed stretching out before I sat up looking around my room confused for a moment. That's when I remembered I had accomplished to kidnap and get Jax on board for my little plan. I looked down at my clothes remembering that I had collapsed on my bed last night without getting undressed. I walked towards the door, the cool wood floor feeling good on my feet and opened the door. The smell wafted all around me and I walked to the kitchen leaning against the door frame. Jax was walking around searching for something through the cupboards. He was cooking bacon, eggs and pancakes from what I could tell and as he sighed in frustration I let out a small giggle. He looked behind him stared at me for a few moments before he himself burst out laughing. I looked at him confused when he started to point at me and mumble something in between laughs. Once he calmed down enough I crossed my arms across my chest and asked, "What's got you laughing so hard?"

He walked up to me and his fingers touched my hair, grabbing a strand in between his fingers and toyed with it a little. His charming smile playing across his lips, "Like the new hairdo Paige."

I could feel my face scrunch up at his statement before I took off towards the bathroom in my room. Well…he had a right to laugh. Apparently my hair did not agree with me this morning, it was standing up on all ends, it had looked like a two year old had gotten a hold of my hair and decided I needed a makeover. As I was fussing over my hair, Jax came into the bathroom and stood behind me. "I don't mean to bother you." He started to say before letting out a snicker

"Shut it Jaxson."

"Okay I'll leave it alone," he looked me up and down once more before continuing, "I am in need of a spatula know where I could find one?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him, "In the drawer under the microwave, now leave so I can deal with myself properly before you make fun of me again."

I could tell he was enjoying himself a little too much as his eyes danced playfully, "Well I wouldn't call it making fun, I like it on you. It's not so serious and all business like it's playful. Come on, if we are going to be around each other for who knows how long why not let loose and have fun."

I grabbed the door and started to close it, "I'm not sure I want to do that with you darling and anyways that's the only relationship I'm interested in now, and I think you're burning our food now not me."

I slammed the door in his face and turned to face the mirror again. As nice as it would be to let loose well, I couldn't right now. Jax and I have a deal and once that deal is done he will be gone out of my life and so will I. I didn't mean to come across so rude to him but, there was something about Jax that since last night was bringing some feelings to light. I couldn't like someone like him and he wouldn't like me either. We lived two separate lives and if I didn't need him for this deal I don't think I would have taken the case. I stripped my clothes and stepped into my shower. I let the water hit my back as I let it wash the worries from my body. The water felt good against the scars on my back and arms from that night. I let my fingers trail over the one that rested just over my collar bone and trailed across my back. That one never fully healed from that night, it's always been just a very slight bump as the other three marks on my back had long since healed and had turned white and blended into my skin. The only one that (even though it healed) was the worst, was the one on my side…sometimes I feel like I can still feel the blade slice through my skin.

I sank to the floor and clutched my chest, the pain always got to be too much when I let it. I lost everyone I loved that day, my nana always blamed me for Kristine's death and I had no parents anymore. So for me to 'let loose' as Jax so kindly put it…wouldn't happen unfortunately. But, he wouldn't understand that…as I sat on the floor of the shower I heard a loud crash and Jax swearing somewhere in the house. I jumped up panicked. It didn't sound like he dropped something, did Charles find me out already? No? I dashed out of the shower, slipping a towel around my naked body and ran into my room. Grabbing my gun from the dresser and slipped the clip into it and peered into the living room. When I saw no one I kept walking closely towards the kitchen, peering into it. I slipped around the corner, my gun pointed in the air as Jax came around the corner with a cat in his arms. When he saw me, he eyed my curiously and motioned pointedly to my gun. When I realized that there was no danger I dropped my gun to my sides and clutched onto my towel, "What the hell Jaxson!?"

"What?"

"What was that sound?"

"Oh this cat got in here, scared the shit out of me. I didn't realize you had a cat."

I walked up cautiously looking at the cat. "I don't," I stated but reached out to pet the cat, "I've seen him walking around though but, he never got into the house before?"

"Sorry that was me, I left the window open."

I nuzzled the cat with my nose, my hair falling into my face. That's when I felt it, his fingers, they ran over my scar on my shoulder. I pulled away sharply and stared at him in shock. He put the cat down and looked at me awkwardly. "Sorry…but you're not exactly hiding it with that on." He motioned to the towel wrapped around me.

I looked at the ground blushing madly before I turned around to leave. Rushing as fast as I could out of there and into my bedroom. My skin burned where his fingers had touched. I pressed my body against my bedroom door, running a hand through my hair. He had saw…no one was supposed to see me like that again but, my heart was racing and I wasn't angry…I was surprised. All these years of solitude, of planning this revenge for the man I loved and my sister. These feelings were going to have to go away, they had to be lust after all the years of not having a man touch my body. Yes that was it…that had to be it. I went to my closet and pulled on a pair of black yoga pants and a black and turquoise stripped sweater over top of a tight black tank top. Today was the last day to relax and enjoy it before I went to the dragons den and I sure as hell was going to enjoy it.

Me and Jax were sitting together on the couch watching Fast Five with our new found friend sitting in his lap. I grabbed another handful of popcorn and asked, "Looks like you made a new friend?"

His lips curved up into a smile and he replied, "Animals have always loved me…are you going to keep him or you going to put him back out there."

I thought about it for a moment. It is pretty lonely in the cabin and once Jax leaves there won't be any company. I was never a big fan of cats but maybe having something else living with me wouldn't be so bad? "I might but, we leave shortly so I'll need to buy food so the little guy has something to eat while I'm gone."

"While we are on that topic when are we leaving? Don't get me wrong but, I do have a son to get back to and find."

Just as I was about to answer my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket to see that it was Charles. "This," I said before picking up, "Hello Charles."

"Did you get it done?"

"Yes I did, he is all tied up and waiting for you."

"Good now this is how this is going to work. I want a picture so that I know that he is still alive and then you have twenty four hours to get him to me. I'll be at the port in Oakland, there is a warehouse no far from there just down the dock. I will send you the address when I receive the picture."

He didn't give me a chance to answer before he hung up. I put my phone away and looked over to Jax with a smile spread wide across my face. He looked at me curiously for a second, "What?"

"Are you ready for some more fun and games?"

After about twenty minutes of deal making, we came to an agreement. He would let me tie him up one more time if I let loose for one night and drank with him. I knew I was making a deal with the devil but, it was just too tempting. I had just finished securing the rope and walked across the room to grab the gag once again. I leaned forward and slipped the gag over his face. His eyes never left mine as he watched me carefully. "How many men have you tied up down here, you seem like an expert."

I rolled my eyes and slipped the gag into his mouth, my fingers lingering slightly on his lips. I grabbed his chin and pushed his face close to mine, "None, you're the first I brought back here. Normally I kill them or they stay in the van until I can get them to the destination. But, under different circumstances…"

I saw his eyes grow darker and I whispered the last sentence into his ear. "Now be a good boy and pose for the camera."

~~SOA~~

We were about two hours into drinking and neither of us had a buzz going on. We were talking about his baby boy and my family or at least the parts I was willing to give away at that moment. He was sitting in the chair and I had comfortably taking a permanent spot on the floor beside him in the living room. He was leaning over showing me a picture of Abel. He was adorable that was for sure, "He looks a lot like you. Where is the mom? I don't see her in the pictures."

"That's because she isn't a part of our lives."

I looked up at him confused, "She was junkie, she tried to clean up…but, she gave in and got high and almost od'd with Abel still in her." He answered the question that was obviously written all over my face

That was sad…I couldn't imagine doing that to my own child…the mood started to sour and frankly the beer was leaving a bad taste in my mouth. I jumped up to my feet and scurried into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of rum and a bottle of vodka from the fridge and two glasses and came back to Jax placing both on the table. I put my hands on my hips and motioned towards the bottles. "Pick your poison."

He looked up at me curiosity written all over his face before he chugged what was left of his beer and pointed to the rum. I started to mix our drinks, his with rum and mine with vodka. But, it was more like two thirds alcohol and one third ice and pop. "What are you doing?" he asked me

"We are going to play a game Mr. Teller and it is called never have I ever. Have you played before?" I eyed him expectantly.

"Of course but, when I was a kid." He snorted

"Well then let's play. You start." I placed his cup in front of him.

"Alright well never have I ever been head-butted."

I rolled my eyes and took a swig of my drink, "Jaxson for your information I've been head-butted a few times. Never have I ever gotten kicked out of a bar."

He smiled at me and nodded his head taking a shot, "Never have I ever talked my way out of parking ticket."

"Ha!" I raised my glass to him and took another drink, "It's not my fault some cops are very simple minded."

~~SOA~~

We were about four cups in and both of us were getting quite drunk. I'm sure I was more drunk than Jax was but, I was feeling good and at one point we started to share more intimate things. "Okay, okay Jaxson here is one for you, never have I ever made a sex tape?"

Jax looked astonished at me before he chugged the last of his drink and replied, "I didn't intentionally make it, I just dated someone for a short period of time that was into that. It wasn't so funny though when my ma found it."

I couldn't help the fit of laughter that escaped my lips before I took a drink myself. "You have?" he asked

"Yes but, I wanted to see if you had to, I know against the rules right?"

We laughed a little longer before I spoke up between fits of laughter, "So, you have one more question before I'm out of a drink. So what's it going to be?"

He looked at me seriously for a moment and I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to ask. "Never have I ever….been whipped for fun or not…"

I knew what he wanted to know…it was my scar that he saw earlier and well he wasn't wrong. I drank the last of my drink and when I looked back up at Jax he seemed to be avoiding looking directly at me. I leaned forward and grabbed his cup and the bottles and put them away. I sat on the couch and spoke quietly, "I was caught not far from the warehouse that Charles held my sister at, the one ironically that we are meeting him at. I wasn't very good back then and I wasn't prepared. When I woke up I was chained to a pipe, my hands above me so I was dangling basically and Ethan and Kristine were sitting in front of me. To make an example out of me they whipped me for days making them watch. And when I wasn't being whipped one of them was being tortured. Until Charles had enough fun and games and he made me watch as he slit their throats open. Throughout the days of being chained up I had managed slowly to start making the chains come loose from my wrists. But, I was too late by the time I had managed to get my hands unbound they were both dead. I lost it and I started to try and take down as many of them as I could. Charles snuck up on me and he stabbed me in the side and brought me to my knees. He left me there to die and bleed out and just as I thought I was going to die some cops showed up due to some complaint about guns being shot. So the answer to your question was yes I have been whipped but it wasn't enjoyable and it was against my will and yes that mark from earlier is from that. But…no you cannot see it and now that you know everything, I think it is time for bed."

"Paige…I'm sorry I didn't think-"Jax tried to protest and grab my wrist in an attempt to pull me back.

I pulled my wrist from him and interrupted, "Exactly you didn't think Jax, we are nothing to each other. I'm using you to get back at Charles and you are using me for your son so leave it at that."

I stomped away to my bedroom and as much as I wish the night would have ended on a better note, it didn't. But, maybe that's what was needed…the distance between us….


	4. The Day Before

**{This chapter I'm regretful to inform you that this chapter is another filler and so I'm sorry but, after this is when we really get into it. It did take me a bit to get through this because I had some troubles and writers block but I think I did good for you guys. I would also like your opinion on this, in most of my other stories I write in not only the OC view but, I try to write in the other characters view as well. So I put a little part into this just to test it out so, anything in italics will be from Jax point of view. But, I'm not sure if I want to do that with this one so do you think I should? Remember to review, favorite and follow it's all important to me. I do not own the Sons of Anarchy only my own characters and anything you do not recognize.}**

I was doing my hair when a knock came to my bedroom door and Jax stepped into the room. "Paige?"

"The bathroom."

I was deciding on how I wanted my hair when he stepped in and leaned on the doorway looking awkward. I knew he was still feeling bad about last night and to be honest I was feeling bad about how I had snapped on him. "Did you need something Jax?"

"I just wanted to see if you needed help putting anything into the van." He asked

I only had a backpack and a duffle bag but, he looked like he wanted to make up for last night. "Sure." I replied with a relaxed smile on my face.

"So where is the van keys?"

"The van? Oh no darling were not taking that. Grab the keys that are in the dish beside my TV in my room and go around to the back side of the cabin that's where my truck is. It's just the two bags by the door and while you're at it bring it around front but be careful with her she is my baby. By the time you do that I'll be outside."

He gave me a smile and walked away. After he walked out of my room I let out a deep sigh. What was I going to do, I couldn't be mad at him for his curiosity because I was the one that was letting my guard down. It had been years since I had done that and it felt so amazing I didn't want to stop. There was something about Jax that made him easy to talk to. I gave myself one more look in the mirror before I walked out into the bedroom. Today I had slipped on a pair of black wool leggings and a baggy white tank top that had one of rob zombie's albums on it and a red hoodie over top of that with a pair of black boots that had a buckle at the ankle. Then I had placed my hair in a high bun that was basically on top if my head. And a bandana that was folded and tied in front of it with my bangs and some hair hanging loose around it. I took one more look around my room and headed out. I walked out and Jax had already brought the truck around and was sitting in the passenger seat. "Looks you got her here without a scratch on her." I told him while I pulled myself into the truck.

"She rides nice."

"She better I put almost five grand into her so far."

"Is this the only vehicle you got?"

"Here? Yes but, I have a mustang at home and mine and Ethan's bike."

"You have a bike?"

I took note of how he skipped the part about Ethan's and really I don't understand why I haven't sold it, but anyone who has taken an interest in it I know won't take care of it like it deserves "Yes I do it's a Yamaha R1 nothing like what you boys ride but I also have a dyna but, I got in an accident with her a few years ago and haven't gotten around to taking her to a shop."

"Well maybe if we still talk after this I can get that looked at for you."

I smiled at him, "Thank you Jaxson. Did you take care of the cat?"

"Yeah."

"Good let's get going we have someone to meet."

"I thought we were meeting Charles later."

"It's not Charles, I have someone else we need meet first."

I put my truck in drive and started to drive to Oakland.

~~SOA~~

After a few short stops and couple hours later we arrived at my destination. It was just outside of Oakland and the man we were going to meet was the only person I trusted now a days. I turned the truck off and looked towards Jax. He must have been so tired as he now was passed out cold turkey in the seat beside me. He looked so peaceful and undisturbed in his sleep like he didn't have a care in the world. Before I knew it I was reaching forward to push some hair out of his face. "Jax? Hey Jaxson?"

I pulled my fingers away just in time for him to look up at me, "Hmm, are we here?"

"Yes, and Jax he isn't very fond of bikers but, I've told him about you so don't take anything he says personally? I need him to help me and dinner there isn't optional. But, after we will go stay the night at the hotel and then we will talk about your part in all this there. Deal?"

"Deal."

I leaned back and pulled the blanket that was in the back over the duffel bag and stepped out of the truck. "Paige?" I turned around to face Mike.

Mike was a six foot two pound man of muscle. He was in the army for half of his life and after that he joined up with the FBI as a sniper on a tactical team and once he retired he just helped out people like me. He was one of the people who helped me through Kristine and Ethan's death. A huge grin appeared on my face and I went running into his arms. "Mikey!"

I could feel his chest rumble at my shout and he pulled me away to give me a look over. "Oh sugar pea you look like you haven't slept in days?"

"What can I say I'm nervous?"

"Don't be I know you can do it. Is this the boy?"

"Um yes Mike this is Jax, Jax Mike." I let go of Mike and he stepped away from me to shake Jax's hand.

I could tell that Mike was trying hard to be nice as his jaw was clenched tight. They seemed to stare at each other for a few moments before they released at the musical sound of Mikey wife calling us in. Samantha was beautiful and a lot of people had taken a look at Mikey and her and didn't think they were together but, I always thought they were perfect for each other. She was no taller than me but, was really tiny in body structure compared to me. She had a dark auburn color to her hair, her hair reached her middle back that was always straight as a needle I swear to god. She had emerald green eyes, high cheekbones, very light skin and thin lips. But, one thing was sure with her that you would never expect from looking at her but, she was very big into family and when she got angry you had one of two options run or stand your ground. I had never been on the receiving end if that but, I had seen it more than once. Hell she even put Mikey in his place a time or two. We ran towards each other and gripped onto each other. She was like my mother, I loved her more than anything and I missed her so much. We pulled away from each other, "Oh Paige I have missed you so much, I got worried when I hadn't heard from you the last few months but Mike said you were on a job?" She started to lecture me, oh lord here it comes, "You know I hate your job why you don't come work with me at the bakery I will never know."

I grimaced at her meant ion of the job, I was never much into doing stuff like that, I liked the action. Don't get me wrong I loved to cook and bake but, not for a living. "Oh don't look at me like that, I'm just worried you know...well at least you didn't show up with blood on you like last time."

The last job was close to here and it hadn't gone as planned, I ended up getting shot in the arm and when I shot the guy he was on top of me. So the blood was inevitable. I was hurt and this was the only place I could think of to go. I was scolded for hours by Samantha. "Well you will be happy to know that I plan on keeping this one alive," I laughed and motioned towards the house, "Shall we?"

We all walked into the house and Jax surprised me and everyone else right away. As we entered the house Jax took off his cut and hung it on his arm, I knew he was doing this as a respect thing towards Mikey and I couldn't help but smile at his gesture. Mikey seemed to be thrown off by this and I don't blame him. Jax looked around slightly awkward before Samantha broke the silence by a clap of her hands, "Well, boys and ladies dinner is on the table let's eat!"

Jax let out a slight laugh at her enthusiasm and we walked into the dining room. She had made her family's chili with some freshly baked buns with some wine on the table. I was excited, I loved her home cooked meals it reminded me of Nana's and at times I needed that when I got homesick. We ate in silence for a while until Mikey started his interrogation, "so Jax, how long have you been a part of the MC?"

I gave Mikey a glare that warned him to be nice and after I looked to Jax whose eyes made contact with mine while he swallowed his food and placed his spoon down. "Well, ever since I could ride a bike, I guess."

"So then how long have you been a vice president for?"

"A while, when my dad passed."

"So when Clay became the president he gave you his old spot?"

"Wow you have done your research Mikey." I said with a warning tone in my voice

"Calm down Paige, I have a past with his president I'm just curious how the old man is doing." Mike replied with a wave of his hand but his eyes never leaving Jax, "So do you enjoy what you do?"

"You mean being a mechanic?" Jax smart mouthed.

We all knew that wasn't all he was but, Mike was still trying to take it a step farther. "Don't lie to me boy I am not some stupid fool. You are in my house you do best to remember that."

That was it, I stood up and slammed my hands onto the table causing everyone to look at me with alarm, "Enough! Mike you know better than to ask a club member about what they do behind closed doors. Jax has done nothing to you to deserve your rudeness. I don't care if he is lying you know he can't tell you the truth! God dammit Mike he gave you respect by taking off that cut when he stepped through your door is that not enough?"

Jax seemed to relax at my words and Mike looked slightly ashamed at his meaningless banter. I took a steady breathe before Samantha stood up and spoke, "Well I believe you lot have some business to discuss now play nice. I'll just go into the other room and get some desert."

After she left the room and I had sat down Mike finally asked, "So let's go over what you want me to do. After the handoff we will take out the people around the building and then I will stay out and watch for any surprises outside. But how long am I going to need to wait for you?"

"I have told you that I don't know it depends on how angry I am when I see him...I don't plan on letting him go easily...he tortured us for days..."

"I know sweet pea but, I'm not leaving you alone in this. I have borrowed some head pieces so that you can keep in contact with me so, I know if you're in trouble. Cuz' pretty boy here won't be of any help."

"What?" Jax asked confused

Mikey looked between me and Jax before his stern gaze fell on me. I felt like I was two inches tall under this gaze I flinched away out of habit, "You haven't told him, you kidnap him and drag him along for this yet you say nothing about what you're planning?"

"I was going to I just figured I would later, "I wanted to add when he couldn't back out to the list but, I choose to keep that comment to myself.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Do you at least have everything you need? I don't want you going in unprepared."

I nodded my head and after that the conversation stopped because Samantha came in with her strawberry cheesecake and everyone dug in.

 _(Jax p.o.v.)_

 _I hadn't felt this stressed since Abel's birth, I know that she had warned me going in how this man was going to be and I respected that as this Mike guy was obviously important to her. But, he knew Clay and by the way he asked me about him it wasn't a happy one I knew something happened there and I had a gut feeling it was one of the reasons he didn't like bikers. I normally wouldn't have taken my cut off for anyone but, I thought it would help lower the hostility towards me and judging from everyone's shocked expressions I had managed to do that by just a little. I was even more curious as to what her plan was now after listening to her conversation with Mike. I was a little angry at the fact that apparently I won't be able to protect her and even though I doubt that she needed the protecting, after the back story of her life I couldn't help but, feel this need to protect her._

 _We were now leaving after Paige had made time arrangements with Mike and had received the Bluetooth she was going to be using to communicate with him. I was placing the cut on and walking down the stairs when Mike called me to the side. I was slightly nervous but, I pushed the feeling to the side and walked over to him. "Listen, I don't really know you and I'm sure you know how I feel towards your…your…profession but, she will be alone in there and I need you to watch out for her…if not for me or her but, then for her family. I can tell that there is something going on between you two whether you two see it or not, she seemed comfortable and trusting towards you and that is something I haven't seen in years. I don't know how much she told you but, after that year she was abandoned by her only living relative and she crashed for a while. This is something she needs to do but, I can only do so much from where I will be. I want you to realize son that if she don't come back in one piece you will be wishing that you were left to Charles but, that is if you make it out. She is damn insistent on keeping you alive and that's her choice but, watch her."_

 _I knew that he wasn't meaning to come across the way he was, he was worried for her and it was obvious that she was important to him. I nodded my head and before I turned away he said, "Listen son I knew your father…your real father…John was an old friend of mine and he helped me through a lot and trust me when I say this, that crash was no accident."_

 _I looked back at him, my face scrunching up, "Does Clay have anything to do with that?"_

 _"That Jaxson is a conversation for another time but, your dad was a great man and his death was tragic but don't let that control what you do with your life from there. Your dad had a very different view of the world he was living in the end and I was probably one of the very few who knew as such."_

 _Could he have been talking about what dad wrote in his journal? I completely turned to face him and was about to ask him the question when Paige called out to me from the truck. Before I had a chance to react Mike was beside me as he slapped a hand to my back, "Remember what I said."_

 _And with that he walked away. I walked back towards Paige and I could tell she grew more and more nervous as the days passed but, he was right she needed to do this. I heard the story and may have only seen the one scar on her shoulder blade but, I was sure there was more than just that._

 _(End of Jax p.o.v.)_

Mike called Jax over to where he stood and as curious as I was to what he wanted to talk to him about, I knew that they needed to be left alone. I walked to the driver side door and turned to give Samantha a big hug. Once she let go we leaned against the truck and she asked the one question I was waiting for all night. "Are you sure this is what you want sweet pea? We both know that this is something you have been working for, for a while but, are you sure?"

This was a question I had asked myself many, many times. I knew that this wouldn't be something my sister would want but, he did just hurt me or didn't just kill them. They torture us for days and there was still something I had left out of the story when I told Jax and only Samantha actually knew this. But, when I went to protect her…I was pregnant I had just found out and when Charles had found out this tad bit of information he thought it would be priceless to make me watch him not only kill Ethan and Kristine but also the life that had not yet grown inside me. My chance at being a mother was gone and the constant reminder was the scar on my hip. I subconsciously started to rub at my side and when I realized this I stopped and took a deep breath, "I know and I have thought about it a lot. But, it's always the same and I'm too far in to back out now. Trust me Samantha, thank you for the concern and I love you for it."

"Okay well be careful okay."

I nodded my head and shouted for Jax it was about time that we left. Mike came up and gave me a quick hug, "Okay I will see you tomorrow, drive safe."

We had arrived at the hotel which was only about a half an hour from the docks and Jax had just finished bringing in the bags, I yawned and stretched before falling onto the bed letting out a little giggle as I did so. I sat up in the bed and started to take out my hair and jewelry. Jax sat on the bed adjacent to mine obviously waiting for me to explain. I looked down at my feet and started to explain, "So here is the plan. I am going to the meet with you tied and gagged and I will hand you off to the men that Charles will have sent to meet me. Then they will take you away this gives me a chance to survey the area and figure out how many people are around me and how many I need to kill to get in the warehouse where you will be with Charles. Trust me when I say you will be safe, Charles likes to talk so I know he won't kill you right away. Then long story short I will come in save the day, kill him and we will leave together."

I knew it wasn't going to be as easy as I tried to make it seem but, it was fool proof. Jax seemed to ponder over this before he nodded his head in agreement. "So I will be going in there defenseless?"

"Well I can't exactly send you in there with a gun right? So yes you will but, I'll be prepared enough for both of us. Please just trust me?"

I know that I was asking a lot but, a lot was riding on his co-operation. He nodded his head "Okay, I'll go along with this…mind if I take a shower?"

I shook my head and he stood up to go to the shower, he took his cut off and laid it gently on the bed before he strode to the bathroom, taking his shirt off mid-way. I couldn't help but, marvel at his back and the way the muscles moved with him. it wasn't only that I loved tattoos I had a few of my own and I know that everyone in the club has the reaper on them but, his covered his whole back and I had to turn away to hide my blush. It had been about five minutes since Jax had gotten in the shower and I could hear the little pitter patter of rain hitting the building. I pulled a chair up to the window and moved the curtain just slightly out of the way. I started to toy with my necklace once again as I watched the rain hitting the ground. After a few moments I pulled out my phone and dialed a number I hadn't in years. It rang three times before it reached voicemail, I should've known she wouldn't answer, "Hey nana…it's been a while but, I just wanted to check on you and see how you were holding up…I miss you so much and I know how angry you are with me but, I'm trying to fix it I hope you know how sorry I have been lately…anyway I love you please call me back…"

I hung up and clenched the phone to my chest. I wanted to hear her voice once more before I faced this just in case I didn't make it out. I started to rub my stomach where my scar was and I couldn't help but imagine what it life would have been like if I didn't go back that day if I had let the exchange happen. I knew they both still would have died but, the life that was in me didn't need to. It was harmless and had no chance to protect themselves. That was supposed to be my job, I was supposed to be a mother. I felt the tears leak from my eyes and the salty taste of them entering my mouth. The whole time I was sitting there I hadn't realized Jax was out of the room until I felt someone finger on my face brushing my tears away. I didn't need to turn around to see that it was Jax instead I just faced forward and muttered, "I was supposed to be a mother…that's why I wanted to make this deal with you. I could've still worked without your help but, those months I watched you…I watched your son get taken away by the Irish…I went to stop them but, all of you came running down the docks…I know you almost lost him to the mothers drug choice and now you lost him again…I feel your pain…"

He cleared his throat, "Was it supposed to be Ethan's?"

"Yes…I tried to protect my stomach all the time I was being tortured and Ethan made the mistake of pleading for me to be released because I was pregnant…so before Charles left me to die he stabbed me in the side…I laid on that cold floor and clung to the life that I had just lost…the part of me that I had just lost and probably the only chance I will ever have at becoming a mother again…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because look at me Jax I'm a wreck…I don't trust people, I'm on the run for most of my life…no one has taken an interest in me in years…besides I'm never in one place long enough to try."

"Have you ever tried to stay or get attached to things?"

"No…"

"Well, hey I'll make you a deal when I clear all this up with the club…why don't you stay?"

I whipped my head around to face him. "What?" I asked bewildered

"We could need someone like you in the future? And besides when I get Abel back…I might need some help with him you know and maybe we could work something out…you need a home Paige, if I understand anything at all it's the fact that after you do this you won't have this ultimate goal anymore right? So why not make a new one to start a new life in Charming?"

I looked at him like he was nuts at first but, the more he talked the more that it sunk In that maybe the one thing I was looking for in life was a place to call home in the end. "Listen Paige you don't have to make a decision right now, we still have a deal to finish. But, think about it?"

I nodded my head and brushed the remaining tears away. He grabbed onto my hand and I felt my heart leap out of my chest as he pulled me into his chest. It was at this time that I realized that he standing once more half naked in front of me and now my body was pressed up against his. It felt warm and welcoming compared to the hugs I had gotten from others. I felt like I molded in place and this scared me…I hadn't felt like this since Ethan and even then it wasn't like this…I prayed in my heart that I wasn't starting to fall for him but, I couldn't help the nagging thought that emerged after that…would it really be so bad?


	5. Not As Expected Part 1

**{Hello! I am beyond excited for this chapter and I hope it's as good as I've been leading it up to be. I had to take my time with this chapter but, I feel good about it. Remember to favorite, follow and review it's all super important. I do not own the Sons of Anarchy only my own character(s) and anything that you do not recognize.}**

We had just arrived at the meeting spot and there was no sign of Mikey yet so, I hopped out of my truck and walked to the back door, Jax followed behind me curiously. I opened the door and pulled the duffle bag onto the seat and opened it to look at all of my weapon options. "Shit Paige, that's what's been in there this whole time…I thought it was a little heavy." Jax said from behind me

I looked over my shoulder at him and smirked at him, "What's that saying? Better to come prepared then not prepared at all?"

He laughed at what I said and I turned back around to dig around for something in specific. Once I found what I was looking for I turned around to face him with the object out in my hand pointed towards him. It was a knife and it was one that holds special importance to me, it was Ethan's. I had a gut feeling though that he may need it. He looked at it curiously before he asked "I thought I wasn't going in with anything?"

"Well not a gun or anything like that…but, just in case I can't make it to you on time…like I don't see why I wouldn't but, on the off chance I don't make it through?"

Jax looked me over for a few moments before he bent down to place the knife in his boot. I smiled at him and peeled off my leather jacket for the moment. I was wearing a pair of suede black boots with no heel to them, they were a little worn out since they were generally the boot I liked to wear the most. I was also wearing a pair of black spandex pants and a white t-shirt and a black vest that did up until my breasts, where they pushed them up slightly. I had pulled my hair back into a high pony tail with my bangs and some hair left down so that it shaped my face. I pulled out the shoulder holster with my two glock 19 still in the holster and I placed a 9mm Beretta in the back waistband of my pants and then I pulled the bag out and zipped it up and placed my leather jacket over top again. Then I placed the Bluetooth headpiece in my ear. "That's all you're going in with?" Jax asked leaning up against my truck

I shielded my eyes as I watched Mikey's van started down the road towards us. "Yes for the moment, I can't go in with too much heat or they will suspect something. This is normally what I go in with and they are aware of that. Me dropping you off is just my opportunity to scope the site and figure out who I will need to take out in order to get in. I need as much of an advantage as possible, because once I'm past those doors I'm blind to who is in there."

We waited for Mikey to pull up and I played with my chain the whole time. Mikey stepped out in his gear with his sniper at his side and he walked to the truck placing it in the front passenger seat and grabbed my bag as he placed it in the van before he came over to me. "You ready to do this kiddo?"

"As ready as I will ever be." I looked down at my watch and realized it was probably about time that we left.

Mikey was staring at Jax with a look of confusion almost on his face. "You look after her in their son, I meant what I said last night."

Jax nodded his head and I leaned forward and gave Mikey a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his arm, "I'm glad you came."

"Of course. Samantha would have my head if I didn't show…she is worried about you, you know?" he laughed, but it was more of a tight laugh not natural at all, he was just as worried as I was

He kissed my forehead and pushed me towards the van and I took that as my cue to leave. Jax followed behind me and I opened the backdoor to the van. He walked in and sat on the floor and held his hands out to me, he knew what I needed to do. I couldn't exactly show up with him not tied up. I took my time in binding his hands behind his back making sure they were tight enough that it wouldn't look like he could get loose but, loose enough that he had room to move. Next was the gag and as fun as this was last time, it wasn't so much this time as I felt like I was sending him off to his death and for whatever reason I didn't like that. Before I could slip it into his mouth he spoke, "I trust you Paige."

The words he spoke started to weigh heavy on my heart, I needed, no matter what, to get him out of here at least for his sons sake. I let a tear slide down my cheek and I looked him in the eyes, "I will be there I promise you will see your son again."

He smiled at me before I slipped the gag in his mouth and reached for the black bag that was supposed to be put over his face, "Sorry Jax." I apologized before I slipped the bag over his head

I walked over to the driver's seat and just as I was getting settled, Mikey spoke to me through the earpiece. "Okay kiddo are you all set there?"

"Yes, I'm just about to head out now."

~~SOA~~

As I pulled up to the meeting spot on the docks I couldn't stop myself from cringing at the sight of the warehouse where I was bound and tortured with Ethan and Kristine. I took a quick look around and from what I could tell from who was standing around that there were the two that I was meeting standing at the doors and two that were standing behind some crates on opposite end of the lot and that's all I could see. "What do you see?" I asked Mikey as I placed the van into park

"I got three up on the roof and some crates but, I can take them out but, you have one at the far right side of building and another one leaning against the crate by the door."

"Thank you."

"Yup."

I hoped out of the van and went around back to get Jax. I helped him up to his feet and before I turned around the van I squeezed his arm slightly and whispered, "Alright Jax, let's get this show on the road."

I felt like my heart was trying to beat its way out of my chest as I walked up to the man that I was supposed to hand him off to. I kept a straight face the whole way and I held Jax's bound hands in mine and I looked at the two men standing in front of me. "Is this him?" One of the men asked

I pulled off the hood that was covering Jax's face and looked back at the men expectantly, "Now where is my money." I demanded

The taller man of the two who seemed to be the one in charge motioned with his head to the guy beside him. The man beside him brought me an envelope and as I snatched it from his hand I pushed Jax towards the group. I felt bad for how rough I was being with him but, I had no choice ultimately if I wanted this to look real. I gave the men and surrounding area one more look before I left for the van. The moment I pulled away and Jax was out of my sight, I felt this tight feeling in my stomach and I didn't like it. I didn't know if it was anxiety or stress or what it was but, all I knew is I wanted to get back to him. I drove around to an abandoned warehouse that was about a five minute walk from where I needed to be but, it would give me the advantage I needed.

I would need to take out the people on the right side of the building before I made my way to the left and into the building. I went into the back of the van and crouched down in front of my duffle bag. I slipped a knife into my boot, which was rule number one that I learned, in the off chance that I got caught and I needed a quick getaway. Next I strapped on some thigh straps on each leg, one had some extra mags in it and three knives attached to the other. I pulled out my silencer and screwed it onto my 9mm Beretta. For as long as I could I wanted to just use my Beretta as I only had this silencer and I was pretty sure that once inside I would be found out at some point. I looked down at the chain hanging between my neck and took a deep breath I was doing this for them. I just needed to keep telling myself that. I took off my jacket so that I would have better access to my other guns. I made sure that I had everything before I slipped out of the van and started for the warehouse once again.

~~SOA~~

I had so far managed to take out two of the four guys that were outside. Mike had let me know that the two that had met me for the exchange had gone inside right after I left. I ran quietly down the tiny walkway, hiding behind the crates until I reached the last one. I kept my gun down at my side as I leaned against the corner, "Heads up, he is literally right around the corner so don't look or you will blow your cover and don't use your gun, you won't get a good shot."

I was liking this idea of having him giving me tips like this and I silently cursed myself for not having him with me inside. But, this is what I worked for and I needed to do it or else what have I been doing. I grabbed my knife from my leg band and held it in my hand for a moment, "Just above your head kiddo and extend your arm fully, he is leaning against it."

I took a deep breath and then raised my hand just above my head, swung my body out and sunk my blade into the skull. I pulled it out after a few seconds and grabbed the body pulling it along and placed it behind the crates so, it was out of view. "Behind the crate beside the doors to the left." Mike told me

I nodded my head and went back to loop around. Once I reached the crate, I started to inch my way around it with my back pressed against it, gun at my hip as I looked for the last one. After I had done a complete circle and was now staring at the door without a sign of the last guy. I looked around cautiously as I whispered, "Are you sure this is where he was Mikey?"

"Behind you!" Mikey shouted into the earpiece.

Before I had a chance to turn around I heard the click of the gun followed by a gruff voice, "Don't fucking move!"

I placed my hands in the air with the gun hanging around my finger and looked up to where I knew Mikey was, "When I say to duck do it." Mikey told me

"You made a big mistake, do you even know who you're messing with?" The guy behind me snarled

"Yeah...unfortunately I do." I replied

"Duck!" Mike shouted in the earpiece

Just as I ducked I could hear a faint sound by my ear followed by the grunts of pain from the guy behind me. I stood up and turned around to see the guy behind me reaching for his gun. Mikey managed to shot him in the shoulder, that probably being his only opening without harming me. I walked over to him and kicked the gun from his reach, aiming my gun at his head. He started to plead for his life, saying how he wouldn't tell anyone and would leave if I just spared him. But, I had learned before that men like him were loyal dogs and they would die before betraying the one in charge. I couldn't blame them after all even if they did do as they said he would be a dead man in the end. I gave him one more hard look before I pulled the trigger and shot him in the head. I walked to the doors and stared at them hard, my lips pursing in concentration. I released my mag and replaced it with one on my leg and told Mikey, "Well I guess this is where we part? Wish me luck."

"Break a leg sugar pea, don't be too long if you're not out in an hour or I don't hear anything from you by then I'm coming in then."

"Mikey...I love you."

"I love you to kiddo but, this ain't no goodbye, go get that son of a bitch and save pretty boy...be the hero."

I smiled to myself before I opened the door and walked around cautiously. I had been taking all the turns to the main hall where he would have Jax but, was growing increasingly worried. I had yet to see a single guard walking around let alone the two that got Jax. From the last time I was here I knew he only kept his top two gunmen with him in the building and normally one more with him in the hall but, I had yet to see a single person. I had to grip my gun harder because of the sweat because of my nerves. I could hear the faint shuffling of feet which sounded like two different sets but, what I didn't anticipate was how close they actually were to me. I rounded the corner with my gun in the air to see the same two men as before. But, when I rounded the corner the one that handed me the money happened to be to close and he took one look at me and pushed my arm out of the way. I pulled the trigger in hopes of catching him but, I missed and the guy beside me ripped the gun from my grip. The shorter one grabbed at my arm and twisted it behind my back. I yelled out in pain and head-butted him so he would let go. All I had managed to do though was get thrown into the taller one who grabbed me and spun me around. He looped his arm through my arms holding them back and the other around my neck. I struggled to get out of his grip and his buddy stood up clearly pissed off holding his nose in his hand blood leaking everywhere. "You fucking bitch!" He spat at me.

Before I knew it he was standing in front of me and he punched me in the face. I could taste the copper taste in my mouth as I spat out blood. I could show these guys weakness, I would get out of this one way or another. I looked over at him and laughed, "You call that a punch I barely felt it."

I was pretty sure he managed to fuck up my jaw somehow as I could feel the searing pain from where his fist collided with my face. "What are we going to do with her Richard?" They shorter one asked the taller one

"I say we have a little fun with her don't you Devon." I could hear the mischievous sound in his voice and even though I knew I should panic I knew I could use this to my advantage.

Richard drug me backwards to a room that had been closed before. Once we were in the room Devon closed the door, a horrible smirk on his face. Richard leaned forward pulling my head back by my ponytail and ran his tongue up my neck. I couldn't stop the shiver of disgust that ran up my spine. He smiled up at his partner and said, "Put her down."

My eyes darted sharply to Devon who came up cracking his knuckles and punched my stomach. I felt like my intestines twisted up my body with the impact. As he landed the punch Richard let go of me so I landed on my hands and knees as I caught myself. I saw more blood come from my mouth and drip to the floor. I could feel my blood start to boil, I was not going to die here before I could get to Charles...before I could save Jax. I heard a belt rustle from behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see Richard removing his gun belt. I started to reach for my gun but, as I was taking my hand from the floor another set of hands held me in place. "Tsk...where do you think you are going little girl." Devon taunted.

I looked up at him shocked at first and I could hear Richard shuffling his feet away from me and I knew it was now or never and I had to act fast. Devon was within reach of my face so I reared my head back and head-butted him so hard I heard ringing in my ear. He groaned and pulled back slightly but, enough that I could slip my hand from his and grab my knife. I pulled one of my knives out and swung forward catching his throat in the process , which caused blood to spill all over my face. I could hear Richard swearing under his breath and run back to where his belt was. I rolled to the side so I was on my back. I threw my knife to the side and pulled out one of the guns that was in the holster and aimed at him. I couldn't see very well as the blood had literally covered my vision. But, it was now or never if I didn't shot him now he would kill me.

I pulled the trigger three times hopefully aiming at his head. I closed my eyes waiting for his gun to go off and trying to strain my ears to hear as well because the gun shot sound seemed to echo in the room from the small area we were in. I heard him stumble and fall to the ground. I took the moment to whip my face with the back of my hand to clear my vision. I looked down to where Richard laid. I stood up and winced at the cracking sounds coming from my side and walked over to his body, my hand tightly clenching my gun. Richard was laying on his back gurgling his own blood before his body went limp. I had managed to hit him twice in the chest and once in his neck. I knew that everyone in this warehouse would have heard the sounds we had created and if Charles had someone with him they would come to inspect or Charles would. I kicked at their bodies as I left, making sure that I heard the crack of Devon's ribs as I left. I put the glock 19 away and picked up my Beretta once more, checking the mag before I continued on my way.

I was running now, the little detour I went through put me behind schedule and I had to get to the hall before something happened to Jax. Once I reached the doors to the main hall area, it forms a four way intersection including the hallway I was currently in. What was weird was the fact that those doors were wide open. I slowed my pace down to a fast walk. I leaned against the right wall my eyes not leaving the front doors except to check that each hall was clear. I stood there for a few minutes squeezing my hands into fists as I debated on what the best move was. "See Jax Teller this could have all been avoided if you would have just paid your debt to me. Now I ask you once more who is here for you." I could hear Charles taunting Jax in the room

I slowly walked forward checking all the halls again and leaned into the room my eyes landing on Jax who was on his knees in front of Charles but, seemed to be unharmed. He caught my eyes as well and I looked around the room to make sure no one else was with him. I was either extremely lucky or shit was about to hit the fan. I started to creep towards Charles my gun pointed straight at him. I got within arms distance of him and I cocked the gun. Charles turned around emotionless with his hands up. "Let him fucking go." I demanded

"Now why would I do that after all you got your money." He replied nonchalantly

"So you know that I'm the one that brought him."

"Take it as a stab in the dark babe. What I am more interested in is the fact that your back here again."

"So you remember me then."

He laughed loudly and glared at me, "How could I forget the girl who has alluded me for so many years hmm?"

"Fuck you. Let him go...me and you have a debt to settle of our own." I yelled angrily.

He looked amused and lowered his hands. "I am afraid neither of you will be leaving here Paige." A familiar voice said from behind me

I felt my blood run cold and goose bumps spread all over my body. No...it couldn't be...I turned around slowly to come face to face with a man holding a gun and his name slipped past my lips "Ethan?"


	6. Not As Expected Part 2

**{I do not own the Sons of Anarchy only my own character(s) and anything you do not recognize.}**

"Ethan?"

The words seem to slip from my lips and my heart squeezed painfully. I looked to Jax who seemed just as confused as I expected him to be before I turned slightly to see if it really was him, my gun never leaving Charles. I wasn't hallucinating Ethan was standing behind me with a gun of his own trained on me with two other men beside him. As my brain caught up with me I glared at both Ethan and Charles my anger reaching heights I never knew were possible. "What the fuck is going on?" I asked

Charles chuckled and it was Ethan who answered me, "I will tell you everything but first drop the gun. Come on I know you are not that dumb."

He was right I was outnumbered four to one even if I wanted Jax's help he was still bound and I couldn't count on him yet but, I could count on Mikey. I bite my bottom lip and looked at Jax who was watching everything around him carefully. I crouched and placed my gun on the floor and kicked it away from me. I turned to face Jax with my hands up in the air. Ethan walked over to me then and kick the back of my left knee causing me to drop to my knees. "Why aren't you dead?" I asked anger evident in my voice

"Isn't it obvious because I didn't die?"

"I watched him slit your throat. Is my sister alive to then?"

Ethan snorted and shook his head, kneeling beside me "No...No she died but as for me a knife and a blood packets looks very real now doesn't it?"

"Why?"

"Because you caused my brother's death. "Charles piped in walking over to stand beside us

I scrunched my eyebrows together, I had no recollection of this. Before I could say anything though, it seems that my confusion set him off and he threw a punch at my face. My face turned with the impact and I spat some more blood out on the floor. I could hear a rustling in front me following by a gun being cocked. I looked up to meet the furious eyes of Jax. "I wouldn't be pulling your biker macho bullshit now." Ethan warned from beside me

I gave a quick shake of my head to Jax, hoping he would calm down if he saw that I was okay. "See you may not remember but, you did. His brother had a deal that had gone wrong with your friend Leroy out here and you just happened to have information on his brother Seth. Which you gave up in return for information on your family, we were originally just going to hunt you down and kill you when we found you...but, I saw a better opportunity. I proposed that we brought you in willingly giving you a case to chase for which was my role and in the process we would take your sister. Falling in love with me was never a part of the plan but, when you did Charles here thought of the brilliant plan of hurting not only your sister but me. So while you and your sister were being brutally tortured mine was faked for the most part. So you can imagine my surprise when you told me that you were pregnant, good thing I put an end to that though hey." He basically laughed in my face as he explained what happened.

"You did that purposely?" Jax asked shocked

I knew what he was talking about but, I had no words for what he was telling me. Ethan rose his eyebrows to me and said, "You told him? Maybe I have mistaken the relationship you have with each other."

"No you asshole, I just cared enough to listen to the troubles that she has been dealing with since then but, willingly killing your own child. You're a fucking coward." Jax spat at him

Ethan looked annoyed but I didn't want Jax to get hurt so I looked over meaningfully to him and said, "Jax...I told him because since I thought I lost you I would never let another man near me but, that doesn't matter anymore. I'll kill you both for what you have done."

I was seething with anger as I heard how they did this to me. I still would have had this revenge if it had just been my sister but, the fact that I let him play me like that was making me sick to my stomach. Ethan reached forward between my breast and I tried to pull away from him. He tsked and tapped his gun on my temple and I stiffened. I was vulnerable and I didn't like that. He fished out my chain and held it in his hand before he laughed, "You actually kept this?"

"I thought that you had died..." I whispered

"So did I when we left you that day on the floor." He seemed to find this whole thing funny and ran his finger over the locket from Kristine before he ripped it from my neck

I felt the chain break around my neck and panic set in. I tried to grab it from him but, Charles grabbed me by my shoulder and pushed me down. He grabbed my hair and pulled so that I wouldn't attack. "Don't fucking touch her!" Jax yelled but, he was being held down by one of the men that came in with Ethan.

"I've done more than touch her...just like her sister. Man she was a beauty and soon you will join her Paige so, you won't be needing this." Ethan said shoving my chain in his pocket

"Give that back you bastard! I will fucking kill you!" I threatened forgetting about the hands that had me down on the floor until he tightened his grip on my ponytail and I whimpered from the pain.

"I don't know how you plan on doing that when your lookout is no longer available to you." Charles said in a low voice near my ear

I could hear something being dragged in from behind me and when I turned my head as much as I could to see what was making the sound, I tried harder to get away. "Mikey!"

Mikey was being pulled in by the other man that was here when Ethan arrived. Mikey was covered in blood and I could tell that he didn't go down without a fight." Don't worry he is still breathing for the moment, I have use for him. I need help from the police and I know exactly who this is and the value he has. Place him in the room down the hall." Ethan told the man with Mikey

"Leave him alone he has nothing to do with this." I screamed and tried to get away to get to him as the man drug him back to the door.

"You're right babe he didn't but, you brought him into this just like you did with Jax and because of your choices they will die with you." Charles threatened

"Don't touch me let go! Mikey...Mikey!" I called after him

"God am I sick of this." Charles said before his fist collided with my face knocking me unconscious

~~SOA~~

"Paige." Someone was calling my name quietly

I moaned out and realized that my energy was drained and my arms were killing me. "Paige!" The voice still called out to me in a whisper but in a harsher tone.

My eyes flickered open and I realized that it was Jax who was calling out to me. Not only that but, the lights were off with only the night glow from the bay doors shinning in on us. I also realized that my arms were sore because I was being suspended from the ceiling just so my feet were hovering over the ground. Jax was in the same position as me but he looked concerned and I flashed him the best smile I could. I needed to keep my hope, without that I would be giving up and I worked to damn hard to get here. "Don't give me that look we will be fine this isn't over yet."

"How can you be alright after what you just went through?" Jax asked quietly

"Because I won't give up on this until I'm lying dead on the ground. I'm not doing this anymore for him and her I'm doing this for what he...what they did to me over the last few years. The lives they took and toyed and played with still to this day. They can't and won't get away with that. I promised to bring you back to your son and I intend on keeping my promise."

I knew that Jax seemed doubtful but, pursed his lips instead of replying to me. "How is the face?" He asked a few moments later

I could feel some of the swelling in my jaw and I was sure I would have a bruise in the morning but, I would be fine. "Barely felt it." I laughed

My response got a slight chuckle from him and I smiled looking down around for someone, "Where is everyone?" I inquired

Jax was cut off by Ethan's voice and the clicking of his shoes across the cement. "What? Did you miss me already?"

"Fuck off." I glared at him

He grabbed my cheeks and squeezed them together and spoke to me, "Do not!...speak to me that way, remember your position here. I would treat me with more respect if I were you."

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "Respect is earned not given."

He smirked and stood up. He seemed to think about something as he looked between us. He crossed his arms over his chest and pointed between us, "Does he know about the mark I left you?"

My eyes locked with Jax's but, neither of us replied to him. He had only saw the beginning of them and I watched Ethan's movements carefully. "See Jax even if she hadn't gotten caught she would still be mine, "Ethan started to speak as he walked over to me slowly unbuttoning my vest before he cut the straps and my vest fell to the ground. I panicked when he tried to sneak the knife under my shirt and I started to kick and shove him away but, the force I put into it ended up being what he needed and next thing I knew my shirt was also discarded and I was just left in my bra, "No man would want her after what I let Charles do to her."

His one hand twisted my chains so that my back turned to face Jax and his other ran over the scars on my back. I bite my bottom lip and shut my eyes tight when I heard Jax gasp. Ethan was right about the scars that's one of the reasons I never tried to fall in love or have sex, they didn't make me look pretty. "You let him do that to her? I should fucking kill you for even allowing it to happen!" Jax shouted

I opened my eyes surprised at what he said, I knew that Jax had certain morals when it came to women and the way they were treated but, there seemed to be an underlying meaning in his threat. "Don't bother with making empty threats, both of you will be dead before long just like your friend in there."

Mikey…"What the hell did you do him you son of a bitch!" I shouted at him pulling at my bindings causing my skin to tear and some blood drip down my arm.

"Just enough to try and pull information out of him. Tough bastard he is though." Ethan peaked around me so that I could see him smirking.

I glared at him and pursed my lips together. "Now!" Ethan shouted pulling out a knife and turning me back to face Jax before he continued, "How about we open some old wounds eh?"

My eyes widened when I realized what he meant and Jax pulled on his chains and fell forward his hair getting in his face and shouted, "Don't you touch her! Get your hands off of her!"

His blade danced around my skin and Jax pulled on his chains further trying to reach me. My chest rose and fell fast because of the fear I felt. In the next moment I cried out in pain as Ethan blade dug into my shoulder opening the one scar. He paused with his knife still in my shoulder "And as for you I'm going to make you wish that you had died that day."

A scream escaped my lungs when he pulled the knife down my back following my scar. Before he could get very far or to deep Charles called to him from the door. "Ethan, there is a problem."

"God dammit." He pulled the knife from my back and stood up, "I'll be back to finish this so don't get to comfortable."

I whimpered in relief and Jax waited until the door shut behind Ethan before he spoke to me, "Are you okay?"

I had my head hung as the tears fell from my cheeks, "Paige?" Jax called out to me

I sniffled and whispered, "I'll be fine…Jax don't put your life at risk for me you have a family to go home to and a life to live…please."

I looked up through my bangs to see Jax's confused expression, "I won't leave you here alone, I won't let you die here. You, me and Mike we will get out of here…just don't give up yet." Jax pleaded with me

He was right I couldn't give up, I promised him that I would get him out of here even if that meant at the cost of my life. I looked back at the door when it opened and saw Charles and Ethan rushing inside. Charles went to Jax and started to let him go and Ethan did the same to me. "What's going on?" Jax asked

"Sorry about this babe but, will have to cut this reunion short we have places to be." Charles spoke towards me before facing Ethan, "You got her?"

Ethan nodded his head and I felt the chains slide off my wrists and my eyes met Jax's...it was now or never. I shot my elbow up in the air catching the bottom of Ethan's chin. Ethan stumbled and I could hear grunting coming from beside me and I knew that Jax was trying to fight off Charles. I ran at Ethan and shoved him to the ground, Ethan grabbed onto my elbow and pulled me down with him. When I landed on top of him I was able to land a punch to his right cheek before Ethan pulled me underneath him pinning me to the ground. I wasn't willing to let him get the upper hand just quite yet, I raised my knee up so it hit his crotch and I shoved him off me. As I rolled away from Ethan I pushed myself on one knee and tried to focus on everything around me. The pain in my shoulder was killing me and my vision was getting dizzy. "Paige!" Jax called out to me

When I allowed my eyes to travel from where Ethan had landed over to where Jax was, I just managed to see the glint of something being slid towards me. It was the blade I had given him before we came in. I reached out and grabbed the blade just as it reached me and stood up. Once I faced Ethan I felt something jab into my chest and I looked down to see his gun. Ethan was furious and had some blood coming from his nose "Enough!" He yelled

I held the blade pointed at his neck but I looked over to Jax, he was half sitting on the ground with Charles's gun trained on him as well. Everyone was quiet for a minute, judging what everyone was doing or could do if any of us let up our guard. "Charles take Jax and put him in the van with the other one. I'll deal with her and meet you outside." Ethan ordered

Charles grabbed Jax and pulled him up, placing his gun at the side of his head. Jax looked at me guilty and I turned to face Ethan as they passed us, my eyes narrowing into slits. "It was nice to see you again Paige but, I'm afraid due to recent circumstances we will have to cut this short."

"Just tell me one thing why did you do it to me, it was Charles brother not yours?"

"Because I was to be married to their sister who also died by Leroy's hands. They wouldn't have known where to go for their drugs and money if it wasn't for you and your job."

"What about the part his brother played? If he hadn't fucked Leroy over, she wouldn't be dead."

"It doesn't matter!" He shouted at me and my grip tightened on the hilt of the blade.

He started laughing before he asked, "What was it like to feel the life of your baby slipping from your hands and you were powerless to do anything about it?"

I wasn't going to give him the power of knowing how defenseless and hurt I felt at that moment. He started to laugh again and I was just growing angrier by the second. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath. There was only way I could think of getting out of this and it was the biggest risk I was ever going to take. I took advantage of him laughing because his guard was down and I shoved his hand that had the gun as quick and hard as I could and swung the blade out. All I could hear for several moments was the sound of the gun going off and the pain that spread throughout my body.

…1

…2

…3

…4

…5

I heard something hit the floor and I opened my eyes to see Ethan on the floor grasping at his neck as blood was coming through his fingers. I let go of the breath I didn't realize that I was holding in and looked over my body. The pain I was feeling was coming from my arm where it seemed he had managed to shoot me. I winced at the pain as I took a few steps over to him and stared down at him. I leaned down and stuck my hand into his pocket pulling out my chain and grabbed the gun from beside his body. I put the gun into the back of my pants and grasped my arm as I stood up and looked at him. "I told you that I was going to kill you," I pulled the ring from the chain raising it up to my face to look at it and cleared my throat, "I'm going to move on from this and have a life now and I will sleep better knowing that you died here today the way you should have all those years ago."

I threw it down at him and placed the rest of the chain and locket into my hand and limped away. I needed to get to Jax and Mikey before Charles took off with them. I tried to run down the hallways leading to the front door, sliding down the walls as I realized that because of my back and arm I had lost a lot of blood and the pain was getting to me. I could hear a car starting and taking off as I got closer to the front door and I pushed myself along the wall faster. I grabbed the gun from behind me and as I got closer I could see a van close to the door with someone bound in the back and Charles was dragging Jax into the van. I leaned on the frame of the door and raised the gun, I was starting to shake and my one eye was starting to swell. I had to take the shot before he noticed me because I was sure that I wasn't going to survive if he did notice. I took a deep breath and stroked Kristine's locket in between my fingers before I pulled the trigger. Jax staggered from Charles but, Charles fell to his knees and onto his side. I had managed to get him right in the back of the head and once Jax noticed me he took off towards me. Once he was close enough I felt all my energy drain away and I fell forward into his arms. His hands roamed my body as he kept me in his arms. "Your arm? The blood…is he?"

I nodded my head and Jax adjusted his body pulling his jacket off of himself and wrapping me in it. I remembered then that I had only my bra on and could feel the slight blush forming along my cheeks. "Where are…the other men?" I asked trying to distract myself

"They went off ahead, Charles was the only one here. Can you stand?" Jax replied

I gave a slight nod of my head and Jax helped me to stand up and he swung one arm around his neck. We walked towards the van and I noticed that it was Mikey bound in the vehicle. Jax placed me gently against the door and jumped in to untie Mikey. As soon as Mikey was untied he crawled over to me running his hands over my face as he looked me up and down. "We gotta get out of here. Someone will have called in those shots and she needs Samantha took take care of her. Stay here with her, I'm going to drive us home." Mikey stated as calm as he could

He gave me a kiss on the forehead before he ran for the driver side door. Jax pulled me into the back of the van so that I was laying between his legs but, my head was placed on his chest. "I'm sorry Jax…" I mumbled finally letting my tears fall down my cheeks

"You have nothing to be sorry about darling."

"No I do, I almost got you killed today and I promised that I would get you back to your son…to your family."

"You did and once you're all better we will go back together. I'll help you I promise."

"Does that offer still stand?"

"Yes, if you still want to make a life in Charming. I'll help you I swear."

Jax's fingers pushed against my cheeks pushing my tears away and then he placed his lips on my forehead and didn't pull away for a few moments. "You will be okay…" Jax whispered to me

 _(Jax p.o.v )_

 _I held her in my arms all the way back to Mikes. She had passed out not long into the drive and I didn't blame her not after the night that she had. When her hands fell open the locket she use to wear fell from it. I had placed it into my pocket so she wouldn't lose it and pulled her body closer to mine. I had this need to protect her even though I knew she could handle herself. I had felt so many emotions in the last twenty four hours even I was exhausted. I was glad that she got rid of the both of them because if she didn't I would have. After the way they treated her. The way Ethan toyed with her body, opening old wounds emotionally and physically. It was no wonder I wanted to protect her. I was glad that she would come back to Charming with me and help me with finding Abel. It wasn't long until we got back to Mikes and I could hear Samantha crying out the moment I opened the back door to get out. Her and Mike were in an embrace and I smiled to myself, glad that this man made it home to his wife. If he hadn't I could just imagine how not only Samantha but Paige would have taken it. I picked Paige up bridal style and hoped out of the back of the vehicle. Samantha took one look at us and ran for us "What happened to her?" Samantha asked hysterically_

 _"Her back is cut open and she has been shot in the arm."_

 _"Go upstairs to the second door to your right and clean her up so I can see the extent of her wounds. Quickly now!" Samantha rushed me inside._

 _I did exactly what she said. I had stripped her clothing off just down to her bra and underwear. I didn't know how she would react to me going any further. I picked her up again and brought her to the shower I had started and placed her in the tub. "Jax?" she mumbled_

 _I looked down to see her blue eyes searching for mine, "Don't worry you're safe. I need to get you cleaned up so Samantha can fix you up okay?"_

 _She nodded her head and I took off my shirt so that it didn't get wet and I leaned over her with a cloth and started to wash the blood away. She hissed in pain when I ran over her wounds but other than that she didn't seem to care. Once all of the blood was gone I placed the cloth to the side and put my fingers under her chin so she would look at me. "I'm going to go so you can get out and get cleaned up okay? I'll come back with some clean clothes for you."_

 _I could tell by her puffy eyes and red face that she had been crying and as much as I didn't want to leave her I had to. I stood up to leave but her hands grabbed onto my wrist pulling me to her once again. "Please…please don't leave me…" she whimpered_

 _Her grip on my wrist tightened and I knew I couldn't leave her then so I allowed her to pull me into the tub with her. She scooted back to give me more room and I pulled her little body closer to mine and placed my forehead against hers and I rubbed her back gently. The water pouring over us as we just looked into each other's eyes and she clung to me._


	7. Meeting The Sons

**{Please review, favorite and follow. I do not own the Sons of Anarchy only my own character(s) and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

Sunlight streamed through the window and landed on my face. I blinked a few times before I tried to figure out where I was. I pulled myself up so that I had my back against the headboard. I looked around the room and saw how empty is was. My body felt stiff like it was lead and my back was killing me. Images of what happened flashed before my eyes. I killed Ethan, the man that I thought I loved for years. I didn't only feel betrayed but, I felt empty inside. I blushed like mad when I remembered the shower I had with Jax. I couldn't believe I was so bold to ask him to stay with me. I looked beside me and saw that the bed remained empty except the sheets were wrinkled. I wonder if he had slept with me last night to? I don't remember anything after the shower, the only thing I knew now was that I was clothed, bandaged and stitched up. I slipped out of bed and let my feet pad across the cold floor. I opened the door and started to walk down the hallway towards the kitchen. The closer I got to it I noticed not only that everyone was in the kitchen but, they were talking about what had happened. "Those wounds...they are going to take a while to heal and the scarring on her back will be worse than last time." Samantha said sympathetically

I pressed my back against the wall and listened to the conversation. "I don't think it's the scarring that she will be worried about." Mike said instead

"No, you're right...I saw what seeing him like that did to her. If anything that is what is going to haunt her, I just don't know how to help her." Jax mumbled

It was quiet for a few minutes before Mike spoke up, "Are you still planning on taking her with you?"

"I have no idea...I guess when she is ready for it yes. I don't want to leave her behind and I'm sure that you and I know that she wouldn't stay behind even if she was forced to." Jax replied

"Especially since your son is involved, she won't stay behind at all." Samantha added

"Just keep an eye on her Jaxson, if you're anything like your father I know that you will." Mike grumbled

I heard the shuffle of the chair and someone shuffling their feet across the boards towards the back of the kitchen. The tap was turned on and Mike spoke over the water, "Did she take him out to?"

There was a pause and I knew that Jax knew that I had but, they were quiet while they waited for his reply. "I believe so, do you think that she will be alright?"

"In time right now it is time for her to heal and the best way she does that is by making things better for others. Helping them." Mike replied

"Listen, we watched what losing her sister and Ethan did to her. It tore her apart and she went MIA for a while. Only me and Mike know what happened and if you want to know she will tell you when she is ready. The only thing you need to know is when you take her out of my house you better watch out for her. She is a tough girl and she knows it, so she tends to bite off more than she can chew sometimes. This isn't just going to go away, it may not happen today or tomorrow but, one day it'll hit her again and she will need someone who can catch her when she falls." Samantha explained

At least she didn't tell him everything. Mike spoke up quietly, "She is a good girl and she has been through hell and back. I'm letting you take her away Jax, where she goes from here is her choice."

There was another pause and Jax asked, "You told me that we would talk about my father. How did you know my father?"

"John? I have known John since we were kids, our fathers worked together for a few years. I lost contact with him when he joined the war, we were in different divisions. A few years later, we ran into each other on a job. That was when I found out that he had become an outlaw. I worked with him often, I even met you and Thomas when you were a kid."

"How did you know that my dad's accident wasn't an accident."

"Well that's a complicated question now isn't it son. I don't know for sure that it wasn't an accident but I do know this. I had received a call from John asking me to send Paige down his way...it wasn't just that. When I asked why he needed her, he told me that he believed that his time was coming to a short end and had one more thing he needed from Paige. We went down to visit John and that was when I met Clay. Him and your mother seemed a lot closer than your parents did. In fact their relationship was all but none existent. When me and Paige headed back home we saw Clay walking around the bikes and he looked a little more suspicious than usual. There was something wrong and I knew that. I never found out what that thing was but, when she came back, she knew something more than she was willing to share. What I know is that John loved his bike, he loved his bike so much even I know he would know if something was wrong with it that day. I think in the end John knew it was his time to go, whether it was an accident or not."

"So you think Clay had something to do with my dad's accident?"

"I can't say for sure but, I wouldn't rule it out, no. All I'm saying is to be careful and Paige knows more than she lets on about it. As I said I don't know what John gave her but the one thing that she did tell me is that there is one person who she will tell and that would come at the right time and the right place. So don't push her for the information. If she is going to tell you, she will tell you when the time is right."

I couldn't listen to them anymore and I walked back to the bedroom. I remembered what John gave me and what he had told me that day. I knew that Jax was his son when I kidnapped him but, right now was not the time to tell him. For now it would still have to be kept as my secret. I sat on the bed and placed my head in my hands. What had I gotten myself into? I did not expect this to be the outcome of my revenge and if this is how everything was turning out, what was going to come next? A soft knock came to the door and Jax peaked his head in. I held back the gasp that wanted to make its way out of my lips. Jax had a long cut above his eye and his nose had some swelling and stitching. "Hey darling? Everything alright?" he asked

I gave him a small smile and replied, "Yeah, just stiff is all. That happened because of me."

"No, it happened because I fought back."

"But, it would never have happened if I had just left you well enough alone."

"I came with you because I choose to and I'm here now because I choose to. Come on now I got a little beat up, it isn't the first time and won't be the last."

He looked behind him down the hallway before he walked in and closed the door behind him. He slowly walked towards me with a sneaky smile playing on his lips. "What?" I asked with a small giggle

Jax climbed onto the bed and sat behind me. He gently pulled me by my waist so that I sat in between his legs. His fingers started to gently trace over the tattoo's I had on my back before his fingers started to kneed at my sore and tired muscles. I rolled my head backwards and the pleasant feeling that spread through my body. We were quiet for a few minutes, eventually his fingers fell onto my new cuts and I hissed a little. "I'm sorry." Jax instantly said

"No, don't worry about them. They are just a little sore still."

His hands stopped moving and he placed his chest into my back and his face onto my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I froze and I could feel his chest rumble with laughter against my back, "I'm just giving you a hug Paige relax."

It was quiet for a few minutes while I slowly relaxed into his arms. "What you did yesterday...that was brave. I don't know many woman who could do what you did. Even I don't know how you did it...are you sure you're ready to go with me today?"

When I overheard the conversation between him, Mike and Samantha it didn't sound like he was going to leave me behind. I turned around in his arms and pulled my body away from his, "What's changed? I thought we had a deal?"

He slapped his hands to his thighs and nodded his head in understanding, "I know we do and you can always just give me the information. That way you can stay here with people who love you."

"I thought you wanted me to come back to Charming with you...or were those just words to?"

Jax tried to grab at my hands but I pulled them away from him and stood up. I ran my hand through my hair. "No, I am going to be going with you because it's a job for me. You can't get rid of me that easy Jax Teller. Now get out!"

Jax stood from the bed and looked at me uneasy. "Listen that isn't what I meant I just wanted to make sure that you were alright with this before we left."

Jax rose a hand to my cheek and caressed it in. I looked over at the clock on the side of the bed while I blushed and cleared my throat. "We should actually get going before it gets too late."

"Okay but, Mike and Samantha would like to talk to you first. I can start to pack up the truck while you get ready and what not?"

I smirked at him, "Yeah...and what not?"

I turned away from him and walked towards my bag. I knew he was watching me intently while I shuffled through my bag and pulled out a clean outfit. I turned around and smiled at him while I walked out of the room and towards the bathroom. "Thank you Jax." I called over my shoulders

~~SOA~~

I stood in the mirror of the bathroom eyeing the new marks on my body. He really did a number on me, these would take a while to heal properly. My left eye had a cut underneath it and on my jaw was some light bruising as well as my wrists we're bandaged but, I could just imagine what was under them. I also had stitches on my left arm and some more from my shoulder down to just above my bra strap. I scoffed at my new injuries and old ones as I turned away from the mirror. I threw on a baby blue tank top with a light grey open sweater and a pair of jeans with a few rips in them. I was just throwing my wet curls into a messy bun, when Samantha walked into the bathroom and stood behind me. She smiled at me and raised her hands to help me with the bun. "How you doing Paige?" she asked

"Well, I have been in better shape." I replied

"I have seen you in worse condition," She paused for a minute, "You did a number on that man you got here."

I rose my eyebrow and replied, "He was just doing what any man would have done. That and I don't believe Mike really gave him an option."

Samantha placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in my eyes through the mirror. "Trust me sweet pea. I saw him when you guys arrived back here. He had a protective hold on you, he wasn't going to let you go if god himself pried you from his arms. I saw the tormented look in that boys eyes and I can tell you right now if there is any man out there for you right now it would be him. Whether you know it now or not."

I looked down at the counter and Samantha played with one of my curls that fell out of my bun. "You don't need to worry about that right now. He is waiting downstairs for you so that you can help him save his baby boy. He didn't just leave you here or abandon you to your death. So help him and if you can get him under your finger don't let him go."

I laughed and looked up to her again in the mirror, "Is that how you got Mikey?"

"You bet your ass. Now go out there and get his son back."

I smiled at her and took off down the stairs. As I walked outside with Samantha, I saw Jax and Mikey standing by the truck. I smiled at them and started to walk towards them with Samantha at my side. As I got closer I realized that they were laughing at something and I couldn't help but smile, "Wow, you're getting along." I said impressed

"He isn't that bad of a kid." Mike said while he landed a hard pat to Jax's back

Mike then turned to me and gave me a tight hug, "Thought I lost you there for a moment kiddo."

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a squeeze, "So did I but were both alive and kicking."

He pulled away and ruffled my hair, "And stronger than before."

We all gave a light hearted laugh and I looked at Mike and Samantha. "Thank you for everything you guys have done for me. I love you guys."

"That's what we're here for. Don't forget to clean and redress your stitches. I gave Jax all the stuff you will need and there are some painkillers in there." Samantha told me

I nodded my head and walked up to give Samantha a hug goodbye. "Please call me when you make it there safe. You know how I worry and I will come out there if I have to."

I laughed and her on the cheek before I pulled away. I knew that she wasn't kidding about coming to see me. "That actually reminds me, at my cabin I've got this cat now and I was wondering if you could take care of him while I'm away." I asked

"You with a cat?" Mike asked doubtful laugh

I gave him a light punch in the arm but, I knew they would. We all stood looking at each other in silence and I pulled out my keys and handed them to Jax. "You want me to drive?" He asked

"I can't drive right now but I swear if you do anything to her I will castrate you and throw you into the back and drive like a crazed lunatic." I threatened

Mikes laughter boomed around us and I knew that he knew I was completely serious. I gave Mike and Samantha one more kiss and hug before I hoped into the passenger seat. Jax carefully back up and started to drive back down Mikes driveway. I buckled my seat belt and turned to face Jax. "Alright let's get food first I am starving!" I remarked excitedly

Jax looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and started to laugh. This was it, here we come Charming.

~~SOA~~

It was a long trip but it was never a dull moment. We shared more things about ourselves and funny stories were exchanged along the way. I grew slightly nervous as we pulled into TM. Four men stood out in front of the door leading into the club and I recognized one of them to be Piney and the other three were Chibs, Opie and Bobby. The other three I only recognized based on the surveillance that I did prior to kidnapping Jax. I knew Piney from some of the work I had done with John as a kid. I looked over to the office door to see Clay standing with his arms crossed over his chest. All of them were watching us with curious eyes. I tried to push my nervousness to the side and throw my brave face on but, Jax saw through it. He turned the truck off and gripped my hand in his. "Don't worry, we will fix this together." He comforted

His words and touch gave me the reassurance that I needed. "Thank you Jax. Let's get this done with."

We both jumped out of the truck and walked around to the back. Clay who was facing me only saw me so he started to turn around. But, the boys saw Jax and started to run towards him, yelling out for him. I stopped at the edge of the truck to stay out of the way of the onslaught of people coming my way. I could hear Jax's laughter and couldn't help but feel a little bit of pain in my heart. I was glad that he at least had a family to worry over him, I only had my nana and she refuses to even speak to me. "Where have you been brother?" Chibs asked

"Better question yet is how did you get away from the guy?" Bobby asked suddenly

My heart started to increase as Jax's eyes caught mine. "She brought me back."

"She?" Opie asked doubtfully

That's when all their eyes turned to face me and their eyes turned from worried to angry. All of the men left Jax and walked over towards me. You would think because I had five hard bikers coming towards me that I would be scared but, I was more intimidated by the thought of what they could actually do to me. From the stories Jax told me is the group of them could be big teddy bears once you got to know them...or at least some of them. As Clay got closer he realized who I was but, kept that to himself. I never officially met Clay but, we had seen each other and I knew enough about him to hate the man. "Are you kidding me? You actually had the guts to show up here with him?" Bobby asked

"I would call it stupidity not guts." Opie spoke up from beside him

"What kind of a bounty hunter are you? You made a big mistake with showing your face around here." Chibs growled out

I had one finger hanging from a pant loop and I pointed the other out at them. "I take offense to that. I am not a bounty hunter that's just fun and games. What I am is a lot more dangerous." I sassed back

"And what would that be because it sure ain't smarts." Opie commented behind them

By now the boys had circled me and were glaring down at me. "She is a tracker and she is right. Jax wouldn't be here if she had actually wanted him dead." Clay spoke up from behind the group

"What?" Chibs asked confused

"A bounty hunter tracks people and takes them to the law or government for a payout. A tracker hunts people and sometimes it's as simple as finding out information or bringing a family together. But, if I kidnap someone their either going to be killed by my hands or they will be turned over to someone else who will do as they please with them."

"Then why did you bring Jax back here?" Opie asked

"We made a deal, he helped me with my problem and I would help him with his son." I replied

"What information could you possibly have that we don't?" Bobby asked

"You would be surprised. I have enough information to know where to go to start. I'm good at what I do, that is why I come highly recommended."

Everyone still looked at me with uncertain and angry eyes. "Listen boys, let's hear her out. I have trusted her this far and I trust her now." Jax spoke up

Clay looked between the two of us and looked down at the ground. "Call for church in a half an hour. I want everyone here."

Everyone shot me one more glare before walking back towards the clubhouse doors. I looked over to Jax as we walked towards the doors, he gave me a reassuring smile. I knew in the end everything would be okay. If not for what I was going to say then I knew Jax would make sure to reign his brothers in.

~~SOA~~

Everyone sat around the table minus one member, Tig. Everyone had a grim look on his face and I stood at the end of the table between Clay and Jax. I placed my laptop on the table and spun it so they could see it. I cleared my throat before I started. "This is the man that took Abel, am I not right?"

The picture was one of Cameron Hayes. He was dead, leaning against a buildings wall with a cross in a circle drawn in blood on his forehead. "Yeah, so what? We already have that picture." Juice said obliviously

I rolled my eyes and slid my finger over the touch pad so that a picture of Cameron buying a ticket to Vancouver showed up. I pointed at the picture and said, "And I bet you got this picture to right?"

Judging by everyone's faces I could guess that I was right. "And I can bet you a thousand dollars that you got it from Jimmy O'Fallon. What I can guarantee you, is that you do not have this one." I told them while I switched to the next picture.

This picture was Cameron getting off a new boat with Abel, hanging off of his arm. Jax sat forward to examine the shot further. "Where is this taken and when?" Jax asked

"Right before his murder and this was taken at a port just outside of Belfast with Abel still in his care. Not in Vancouver like you were led to believe."

"But, Jimmy and Liam said differently how can-" Juice started to argue

"Because, my contact took this picture. He thought it was odd with his roundabout way of getting there and the way he was sneaking around the port. So he took a picture and sent it to me thinking that maybe he was wanted here. I recognized him immediately. As for Jimmy are you really going to trust that sleaze ball after what he did to one of your brothers? Jimmy is not a person to trust he will do anything and everything to protect his way of life and what benefits him in the end."

"And how do you know so much about him?" Clay asked beside me

"Because I've had dealings with him in the past and let's just say that it wasn't pleasant."

"Okay so you have a picture of what's supposed to be them in Belfast but what else do you have?" Bobby asked

"What I know is that Abel was for sure in Belfast when Cameron was killed. I need to go out there to be able to track him down better but, I can tell you this. No trace of a baby was found with Cameron which means someone else out there has had contact with Abel and is aware of this situation. And considering that I can guarantee that not only did a member lie to you but so has Jimmy, I have pin pointed two options. Either someone directly or not directly related to Cameron has your child or someone has already taken him away in attempt to hide him. My contact out there will have more information for me when I arrive."

Everyone looked at each other and I knew that they would need to talk about this first. I closed my laptop and walked towards the door. "How can we trust you?" Chibs asked

I looked back at the table with my hand lingering on the door handle. "To be honest you can't. It's not me that you have to trust either, trust your VP. He helped me with a very delicate thing and in return I made a deal with him. Boys, I am the only hope you have left, you would be a fool to deny my help."

I left them with that and walked out of chapel.

~~SOA~~

I sat looking out at TM from the tailgate of my truck, with a smoke in my hand. I found my eyes darting to the doors every few seconds waiting for the boys to come out of the chapel with their answer. I flicked my smoke away as my thoughts about Ethan started to consume me. Feelings about it that I had kept pushing away were creeping back again. If it wasn't for the light creak that came from the opening door, I swear I was going to start to hyperventilate. I hoped off of the tailgate and pushed it closed just as Jax reached me. I looked past him to see everyone keeping their distance and eyeing us with cautious eyes. Jax gave me a smile but when I didn't return it he followed my eyesight and shrugged his shoulders. "They will get over themselves eventually, they are just being cautious of the only girl that was able to capture one of them." Jax said with a smirk

I laughed at the last of his statement and looked back to Jax. He gave me a quick look over before he held his hand out to me. I rose my eyebrow and didn't move to take his hand. "Calm down, I am just going to take you somewhere so we can talk privately without you focusing on them." Jax explained with a pointed look over his shoulder.

I looked hesitantly at his hand at first before I placed mine in his and allowed him to bring me to this private place. At first I thought he might have been talking about his dorm room but, I was horribly wrong. He brought me up to the rooftop of the garage and he didn't let go of my hand until we had both sat down not far from the edge. "We call it the crow's nest but nobody really uses it but me. I find it's a place to be alone and think but also be close to a place that I call home."

I nodded my head and looked over the parking lot again and placed my hands into my lap. "So what's the verdict?" I asked

"Well some of the members disagreed at first but, in the end it was a unanimous. I think over time they will all come to know and respect you like I have."

I smiled but, still didn't turn to face him, "I thought you may also want this back." Jax told me while he dangled my sisters chain in front of my face.

I looked at him astonished at first before I gently grabbed it from his hand. The chain was broken where it would connect which meant that I would have to find a new chain but, the fact that Jax had taken the effort to keep it made my heart beat quickly. I looked at him with tears brimming my eyes and whispered, "Thank you Jax."

Jax placed an arm around my shoulders and drew me closer to him, "There is no need to thank me darling. We help each other out. Now here comes the difficult part."

"What's that?"

"Telling my mother the truth."


	8. Opening Old and New Wounds

**{Hello everyone. Please continue to review, favorite and follow it all means a lot to me. I do not own the Sons of Anarchy only my own character(s) and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

 _(Jax p.o.v)_

 _We were all getting ready to leave to meet up with my ma. We all sat around the table outside discussing our plan of action. Paige sat beside me with a smoke dangling from her fingers. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over her body. She was still trying to hide her scars with clothing but, she still held a certain elegance with her. She wore a white top with a laced up open back, a white cardigan, pair of blue jean khaki pants and a set of red converse sneakers. She had her hair pulled back into a messy bun and her bangs fell in front of her face. She was beautiful whether she choose to see it or not. Today wasn't going to be an easy day for any of us. Tara was out with my mother and I wasn't looking forward to seeing her again. Not after the break up argument we had the day before Paige kidnapped me. Not to mention my mother when she found out about everything would want to kick her ass. "Hands look like mine feel." Clay spoke up, drawing my attention back to him_

 _I looked down at my shaking hands and clenched them a few times. "We stick with plan A. You guys drop off the guns. Me, Paige and Clay will pick up mom, we all head north and find my kid." I instructed everyone_

 _"Here's ten grand for Serg's tracker." Opie said handing me an envelope_

 _I forgot about the bounty hunter we had hired before I went off with Paige. What didn't make sense to me was where Opie came up with the ten grand. "Sold the panhead." Opie answered my unasked question_

 _I stood up and wrapped my arms around Opie. This was one of the main reasons why he was my best friend because he did anything for his family even it meant giving up something that he loved in turn. "Thanks bro."_

 _"What about you missy? What do you get out of this?" Clay asked from behind me_

 _I turned to face him to realize that he was talking to Paige. Her eyes darted to mine and my jaw clenched, Clay was good at putting people on the spot and making them feel uncomfortable. But, she played it off and flicked her smoke away from her and stood up to face him, "I'm here because of the deal I made with Jax. I don't want money and I don't expect anything. I don't do anything half assed and I will get his son back. That is what I get out of this, knowing that I reunited a family is more than any money could ever amount to."_

 _They stared each other down and the air was tense enough that you could slice it in half. I needed to get them away from each other so I asked, "Are we ready to do this?"_

 _Chibs slapped my back and said, "Absolutely, yeah?"_

 _Everyone agreed and started to walk away. I noticed that it took both Clay and Paige a moment to look away from each other. It was obvious to me that there was something more going on there. Would it have anything to do with what Mike told me? "I'll wire that to Serg's?" Bobby asked as I walked towards him_

 _I nodded my head and passed him the envelope. We all continued to walk to the bikes and Paige walked beside me. It was obvious to me that she still had yet to be comfortable with the others and she was being cautious for her own safety. I understood that but, I just wished that she would open up a little to them, or at least some of them. "Got a favor to ask? Moms in real bad shape, I've been covering the cost of the hospital but, the meds are breaking me." Happy spoke to Clay_

 _"There's a dealer about twenty minutes outside Rouge River. She's a good gal, supplies all the clinics with scripts. It's the only way I can get my emphysema meds. After we make the drop I'll take Hap and hook him up." Piney offered_

 _"We meet at Gemma's old man's house." Clay answered_

 _"Thanks." Happy replied_

 _Bobby started to ask Piney about some meds for his daughter Tiki but, I continued to walk with Paige to her truck. I waited until we were standing at her door to talk, "Are you sure you're okay to do this? I can just go get my mother and bring her back here."_

 _"Are you trying to protect me Mr. Teller?" She replied back with a playful smirk on her face_

 _Damn that smile and on top of it, her little nicknames for me made me smile. They also put me at ease and that was something I needed today. Her hand that landed on my arm brought my attention back to her. She had a worried look on her face and she asked, "Are you okay?"_

 _"Just stressed I think. Listen no matter what happens don't let it bother you?"_

 _She scrunched up her face in confusion but, she nodded her head anyways. "Don't worry you will get your family back now let's go get your mom." She spoke confidently_

 _I laughed and watched as her face eased up from the tension earlier. I like it better that way but, it was starting to become dangerous now. We kept getting closer and my feelings for her just keep growing. I cleared my throat as I realized that I was once more staring at her, "Drive safe and follow behind us."_

 _"I always do."_

 _I smiled uneasily at her and walked back to my bike. I heard her truck roar to life in the background and I slipped my helmet on my head. I straddled my bike and looked over to Clay. He was watching as Paige turned the truck around to face the gates. It wasn't a pleasant look that crossed his features and it had me worried. Clay looked to me finally and I nodded my head at him. He took that as the sign to go and with one more fleeting look at Paige, I drove off behind him_

 _(End of Jax's p.o.v)_

We had been driving for what felt like ever to me. My mind was running over the million situations that could happen when I saw Gemma. I wonder if she would recognize me at all. Clay sure did and it was becoming obvious that the hatred for each other still stood. We pulled onto an overpass away from the rest of the group and headed on our own to Gemma's dads house. It wasn't long though until we had pulled over. I didn't understand why so I hoped out of my truck and walked up to the two men. "What's going on?" I asked

I saw Jax getting ready to strap Clays hands down to his bars and it was then that I realized they were shaking. "Gotta strap him down so he can ride." Jax answered my question

I turned to Clay with my hands on my hips, "Don't you have medicine you're supposed to be taking?"

Clay gave me a sharp look but answered me anyways, "Yes but, only Gemma can do it right."

I rolled my eyes, "Do you have any with you?"

"Yeah why?"

I held out my hand to him, "Give it to me."

"And why would I do that? Did you not just hear me?"

"Shut up and give it to me old man. My nana had the same thing and it fell onto me to give her the medicine. So I know what I'm doing."

Clay gave me a reluctant look but took the needles and medicine out of his bag and passed them to me. I stuck the needle into the little bottle and pulled out just enough for both hands. I pushed my way in front of Jax and gently grabbed Clays hands. "So tell me what do you enjoy about riding?"

"W-What?" Clay snorted out and looked up to me

I looked him in the eyes as I smoothed out his skin under my fingers. "You heard me, what got you riding in the first place?"

Clays eyes seemed to glaze over as he thought about why, "My father was the only person in my family to have a bike. The first time he took me on it, I knew I needed to have one of my own. It was a sense of freedom that most people don't have." He reminisced

As he was talking I gently pushed the needle into his hand and pushed the liquid into his hand. "Is your dad still alive?"

I asked as I smoothed over the rest of his other hand. He hadn't seemed to notice that I had even inserted the needle yet and that was my plan. "No my father died when I was in my thirties but, he lived a good life."

Once more as he was talking I pushed the needle into his fingers and pushed the liquid in. "He must have been a good man." I replied while I straightened out

I passed him the needle and medicine to do with as he pleased and he looked at me suspiciously. "I thought you were going to help me with this?" he asked accusingly

I smiled smugly at him and replied, "I did. Getting people to talk about a good point in their life, like something they enjoy doing and love. It causes them to go into a state of nostalgia where they don't feel much physically because there body is on overload with the emotion and mental level. It makes putting the medicine in your hands a lot easier and when you can relax so I can find the perfect spot, it makes it less painful."

I looked between Clay and Jax and they both looked surprised. "Well, should we carry on?" I asked

Clay gave a gruff sound and a nod of his head so, I walked back to my truck. I didn't like helping him out to be honest but, it was better than him crashing in front of me, I'm not that heartless. It took us about another half an hour to reach the house. It was a nice place and secluded, it reminded me a lot of my cabin. I turned off my truck as I watched Gemma and Tig come out of the house and straight for the boys. I gave Tig a wave in the truck and he nodded his head at me. Me and Tig knew each other from a long time ago and we didn't hate each other but, instead when we were around each other we liked to challenge each other to bets. Some of those bets would get wildly out of control to. I watched as Gemma wrapped her arms around Clay and she looked so happy. My mind wandered back to the last day that I saw John alive. How he confided in me about Clay and Gemma's relationship, how he didn't blame them and that even he sought comfort somewhere else. But, seeing Gemma now as she held Clay in her arms, I knew that she would never been happy with John in the end. I pulled my keys out and got out of the truck just as she finished hugging Jax. The moment that her eyes laid on me, I knew what was going to happen. I registered the angry mother in her eyes and walked towards her. "Hello Gemma, nice to-" I started to speak to her

Before I could finish my sentence, my face twisted to the side and a stinging sensation spread across my cheek. "Ma!" Jax shouted and stepped in between us

I whipped some blood from my lip and smiled. I placed a hand on Jax's shoulder "Don't worry about it Jax. I kidnapped her son what else could you expect from her."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here huh?" Gemma hissed at me

"She is here to help us with something for the club so leave her alone." Jax stepped in again

Gemma eyed me carefully but, I knew that she was still weary of me. I couldn't completely say that she remembered me or not but, she definitely knew what I had done to her son. I looked back at my truck and then back to the furious woman in front of me. "Listen Jax, maybe this was a mistake. I'll go help the boys and then meet you back here. It was nice to see you again Gemma, next time let's just shake hands huh?" I sassed

Gemma narrowed her eyes at me and I turned back to my truck. I was just starting my truck when a knock came to my window. I looked over to see Jax standing there so I lowered the window. "Yeah?"

"Don't let her get to you, you can stay if you want. You don't have to leave?" He almost seemed like he was pleading with me

But, I had a feeling that it wasn't his mom that was making him react this way. I gripped the steering wheel a little tighter and looked down for a moment. "No, I think it's best. That way you can talk to your mom without her concentrating on killing me with her stare. Besides I can help carry some things for the boys. I'll be okay."

Jax pushed his lips together in a tight line, "Okay but, I'll call Happy and get him to meet you halfway."

I nodded my head and smiled at him, "I'll be fine, go spend time with your family okay?"

I went to raise my window but, his hand shot out and grabbed mine in his, "Hurry back."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "Is there something I should know about here?"

Jax opened his mouth several times but, in the end just shook his head. "No it's my problem."

"Okay."

Jax gave my hand a quick squeeze before walking back to his mother. I tilted my head to the side as I watched him walk away. There was definitely something wrong, I just wish I knew what it was.

 _(Jax p.o.v)_

 _After my smoke outside where mom filled me in on the situation, I walked into the house to find Tara. This was the part I was dreading, I didn't want to see her. I knew because we would be left alone that she would try talking to me again. I didn't want that and maybe that's why I was so upset when Paige tried to leave. But, she did have a point I couldn't imagine what my mother would have done to her if she stayed. At least now we would have the time to explain everything to her once she came back from dropping Nate back at the nursing home. Tara was by herself in a room packing up some of the belongings in there. I walked in quietly as I watched her move around. After a few seconds she turned around and noticed me. "Hey." Tara greeted me_

 _I didn't say anything back and she looked down at the ground before she stood up to face me. "Did you just get here?" She asked me_

 _"Yeah." I replied_

 _More awkward silence followed and after a moment Tara walked over to me. She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and I returned the gesture. But, it didn't feel like there was any emotion in it. Instead it felt robotic and mandatory and that was a feeling I didn't like. "Is Nate taking all this stuff?" I asked her as I walked by her_

 _"No, Gemma wanted to pack up all the sentimental objects and valuables, put them in storage. The rest goes to the church." She answered me_

 _I walked around the side of the bed and sat down on the bed with a deep sigh. "You doing okay?" I asked_

 _"Yeah." Tara replied as she stood in front of me_

 _Again more silence, the tension was worse than what was going on between Paige and Gemma. Tara sensing this spoke up first as she sat on the bed, "What is it?"_

 _I wanted to try and make it work with her, I honestly did. If I told her the truth now, her reaction would tell me everything. I knew in the pit of my stomach that I knew what her reaction would be. I knew that I couldn't continue to be mad at her, we still had something in the past. Something that was important to me at one point but, now I find that being friends would be easier on the both of us. But given that situation, the truth wouldn't be an option between us anymore. So before it reached that point, I might as well get it out now. I rubbed my nose with my finger and sat up to face her. "You want the truth right? I've got to tell you what's going on."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"They're pulling our bail on the church assault. Two days we're all suppose to go back inside."_

 _"Jesus...suppose to?"_

 _As I spoke her face turned more and more upset, the panic clearly written on her face. I looked down to my cut and I pulled out the photo of Cameron and showed it to her. Tara ripped it from my hands, "Oh my god, where is he?"_

 _"That was taken in Vancouver but, we have someone new working with us now. She says he is in Ireland."_

 _I took the picture back from her and she looked up at me with her disapproving face. "You're going up there?"_

 _"Yeah. She has tracked him up there and I trust her. We're going to take Gemma to Vancouver after Nate's taken care of and then head out there."_

 _"Her?"_

 _"Yeah, you'll meet her later."_

 _"Is this who you have been spending your time with while you have been ignoring my calls?"_

 _This was the other problem between us, she couldn't trust me when I was left alone and out of her reach. "She actually kidnapped me and we struck a deal together. So in a sense yes that is who I have been with while you called me."_

 _"Why didn't you call me back?" Tara asked me hurt evident in her voice_

 _I didn't have an answer for her that she would have liked. It wasn't like I didn't have my phone with me, I did see all the calls and messages but, I was more focused on Paige and helping her then dealing with Tara. "I couldn't." I told her_

 _She didn't seem happy with this but, if she was upset she didn't say anything. "Have you told Gemma about Abel?" Tara asked_

 _I winced at her question, "Not yet, we will."_

 _Tara let out a long sigh and shook her head, I watched her for a minute but a knock came to the door. I looked over to see Tig standing there, "Oh hey brother Clays looking for ya."_

 _"Okay." I replied_

 _"Tara all these boxes going down?" Tig asked_

 _"Yes please." Tara answered_

 _I leaned over and grabbed the box that was on the bed and stood up. When I looked over I saw blood on the white sheets of the bed. "Is that from Tig?" I asked_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Where's the girl? The one taking care of Nate? Wasn't that who Tig was tapping?"_

 _Tara looked shocked and caught off guard with my question. She shook her head and mumbled, "Yeah she um...went home. Back to Guatemala. I think she was freaked out."_

 _I looked back down at the blood. "Yeah I bet."_

 _I walked out of the room with that, I couldn't stand anymore awkward silences. After I brought the box into the living room, I went and joined everyone in the kitchen. I stood having a smoke at the screen door as Gemma looked at her wanted picture. She dropped it on the table and swore, "Bitch aged me ten years. So what's that going to look like? Me in Canada?"_

 _"We'll get you set up someplace safe, off the grid. Get you good papers." Clay told her_

 _"Maybe you go redhead for a while?" Tig asked half serious_

 _"Oh Christ, rather shave my head. What does miss tracker have to do with this?" Gemma retorted_

 _I couldn't help but, smile at her comment. That was so like her, it didn't surprise me at all. I looked over wearily at Clay and spoke cautiously, "She is helping us get there without getting caught. She has connections, people who can help us."_

 _"Heat will die down mom." I said trying to calm her down when she didn't answer me_

 _"And when do I get to see my family? My grandson?" She asked harshly_

 _I flinched a little at the mention of my son, she was going to lose it when she found out the truth. I shook my head, "We'll figure it out."_

 _I looked at Tara who just kept the same disproving frown on her face as she looked away from me. "It's our only choice baby." Clay told her_

 _I could hear someone walking through the house towards the kitchen and saw Nate come out into the kitchen. He stared disbelievingly at Clay and Clay instantly stood up. I took one more quick drag from my smoke and threw it away. "Good to see you Nate. How are you?" Clay said to him_

 _I turned back to Nate and offered him a smile. "Hey grampa."_

 _"Why are you here?" He asked Clay_

 _No one knew what to say so after a moment or so Gemma spoke up for everyone, "Clay's here to help me get you settled."_

 _"I don't need his help, t-this is what killed your mother." Nate said frustrated and left the room_

 _"Well old man sure seems to remember me." Clay said as he sat back down_

 _Gemma placed her hands to her forehead and let out a sigh. I looked at her worried and asked, "You okay Mom?"_

 _"You guys should just stay clear of him. Tara and I will handle it." Gemma told us_

 _She stood up and left the room, I looked at Tara who seemed to be thinking to herself before she walked up towards me, "You have to tell her-"_

 _"I know." I interrupted her_

 _I knew I needed to tell my mother about everything, that was why Paige left to begin with. But, Tara's constant persistence towards the matter was starting to grate my last nerve. "Maybe we wait till Nate gets settled. Spread out the misery." Clay offered_

 _Tara shook her head and walked away down the stairs. I finished my smoke from earlier before I reached down to the box I had carried in earlier and brought it down the stairs for Tara. When I made it down the stairs, Tara was writing something on a box. "I think that's all of them." I told her as I set the box down_

 _I wanted to try and avoid another fight so I started up the stairs again but, Tara spoke out to me before I could leave, "I want to go with you...to Canada."_

 _I looked at her in disbelief as I stepped off the stairs and towards her. What was she thinking? Did she not hear me earlier? "No." I told her strictly_

 _"Look I'm the only one not wanted, you're going to need my help."_

 _"What I need is for you to go back to work. Go back to work." I ordered her and turned to leave again_

 _"He's mine too. I want to be with my family." Tara retorted_

 _That just fueled my anger towards her and I rounded on her. "We're not your family, we never were! Do you see how deep I'm buried here. You don't want this and you never have!"_

 _"Don't tell me what I want! I asked for the truth, you gave it to me—"_

 _"So you would stay put! I gave you the truth and I saw the look on your face, you're not ready for this. You're not coming up north."_

 _"Yes I am!" She argued back_

 _"You want to be an old lady? Well then act like one! Do what you're told! Pack your shit and go back to Charming, this isn't your life anymore. It will never be your life because you can't handle this life. You couldn't handle it before and you can't now."_

 _"And what that blonde that you brought here can!"_

 _I looked at her in disbelief, so she had seen Paige. "I don't know what she can handle but, what I can tell you is that she can handle a lot more than you ever could! She would make a great old lady but, you won't so give it up. Go home and don't look back Tara."_

 _I walked back up the stairs and I could hear Tara storming around down the stairs. I looked down at her to see her tearing apart the room. Shoving boxes out of the way until she pulled out a wheelchair and walked back towards me. "I just helped your mother kill someone! That old lady enough for you?"_

 _I walked back down the stairs, I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now. It wasn't bad enough the shit I was stuck in but, now they had to go and add this to the pile. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"The caretaker, she attacked your mother."_

 _I looked down at the chair and back up at Tara, my anger boiling once more, "What the hell did you do?"_

 _Tara looked down at the chair and let out a shaky breath. "I had no choice, it was self defense. Tig helped us get rid of the body."_

 _I could hear heels clicking down the stairs and I looked over to see my mother standing there with a box in her arms. "Got one more."_

 _She set the box down and sensed the tension between us. "What?" Gemma asked_

 _Gemma looked around the room at us before her eyes landed on the wheelchair. "Oh, shit." Gemma swore under breath_

 _"What happened?" I asked again_

 _Gemma looked over to Tara with an accusing look and more footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. "Gotta go." Clay told everyone_

 _"I'm dealing with something." I snapped at him_

 _"Yeah so are Bobby and Piney." Tig told us_

 _I looked over to Clay and he asked, "What's going on?"_

 _"Apparently these lovely ladies whacked the caretaker and this idiot helped them!" I explained and pointed my finger at Tig_

 _Clay looked down at Tig and asked "What?"_

 _"Actually I just made a phone call." Tig excused himself_

 _"Jesus Christ. This...later." Clay pointed at everyone before walking back up the stairs_

 _I gave everyone another angry glare before I followed up after Clay. Once I was upstairs I stopped Clay, "What's going on?"_

 _"Apparently the scrip dealer has found herself being raided by some unwanted company. Boys arrived in the middle of it." Clay explained_

 _"What about Paige?"_

 _"She is there to. They are all alright for the moment but, they won't be if we don't hurry."_

 _I strapped on my helmet and straddled my bike. I couldn't leave that woman alone for ten minutes without her winding up in trouble. My worries from earlier washed away as horrible thoughts raced through my mind. I needed to get there and protect Paige right away before something bad did happen to her._

 _(End of Jax p.o.v)_

It wasn't long until I met up with the boys, we didn't stop driving though. Instead Happy just signaled for me to follow them. As we pulled up to the house though something was definitely wrong. The door was wide open and I could hear shouting not to mention some men that ran around outside. I reached over into my glove box and grabbed my glock 19 and placed it in the back of my pants before I got out of the truck. The men looked just as cautious and alarmed as I did. I was instructed to stay in the back behind Happy as we walked towards the house. As we walked into the house, I raised my gun as a warning to the men that got out of a blue truck hidden in the bushes. I looked behind me past the boys to see three men ransacking one of the rooms and the woman I supposed to be Honey was trembling and whimpering on the floor. This was definitely not okay, I looked back to the front door just as one of the men from earlier looked around the corner. The sounds of shots being fired behind me set me off and I shot at the man at the door. I missed and the guy ducked behind the door and Happy started to pull me backwards into a room. Happy shot off a few more shots as we walked into the room before we shut the door and I blocked it with mine and Happy's bodies. "What the fuck!" I shouted

"Who are those guys?" Piney asked the lady

"Local pecker woods. They run most of the crank up here. They decided they want to be in the scrip-dope business."

Happy pulled out his phone in an attempt to call out to the boys. "Got no service."

I rolled my eyes and released my mag to see how many bullets I had left. "I got four bullets left."

"All right tell us where the drugs are or we'll tear this whole goddamn place apart!" A guy shouted through the door.

"Suck my ass you inbred puddle of piss!" Honey shouted back at him

I looked up to Bobby and Happy with alarm and amusement. I didn't know very many people in this situation that would choose to belittle the men that had guns pointed at them. "Rip this place apart find them meds." The man ordered on the other side of the door.

I slid my mag back into the gun and cocked it. "So what are our options?" I asked

"So we stay in the room, they find the drugs maybe they leave." Bobby offered

Gun shots echoed outside of the room and Honey shouted in surprise. I ducked my head out of reflex and once the gun fire stopped I spoke up, "I don't think that will be the way this goes Bobby."

"That's not going to happen." Honey agreed with me and took off towards the opposite wall

I could faintly hear the man shouting more orders but, my eyes were trained on Honey. She pulled on a string on the wall and a hidden door popped open. Everyone rushed in through the door and whispers for everyone to hurry was echoed around the room. I was the last in the room and I helped Honey close the door and I leaned my back against it. Once I faced the room I realized quickly why those rednecks couldn't find anything. All of her scripts were in this hideaway room and the amount that was in here was ridiculous. "Holy shit." Bobby was the first of us to speak up

"I got over half a million in script here. Those tweaker scumbags will kill us to get it." Honey spoke from beside me.

My eyes wandered over the room again until they fell upon a black corded phone. I wasn't the only one who noticed and Happy reached over to the phone and started to dial. It was quiet as we waited for someone to pick up, "Clay we got a problem...some tweakers are raiding her house for her scripts and were cornered in a back room...yeah everyone is okay but, I'm not sure how long that will last...yeah she is here but, she is okay. She is holding her own...okay hurry brother," Happy spoke into the phone before he hung up, "They're on their way."

I nodded my head and I could hear the door to the room being busted open and a gun being cocked. I grabbed Honey and pulled her away from the door with me. Pieces of wood flew from the door from the impact and the same man's voice from earlier called out to us, "All right, we know the scripts gotta be in there. You guys with the patches we got no scrap with you. Ain't no reason for you to get your head blown off guarding some hippie drugger. So, here's the deal take what you came for, all you want...on the house, and you just walk away. We both win, what do you say?"

I let go of Honey and shook my head at the boys. "Ninety percent of her stuff goes to hospices and clinics." Piney spoke up in Honey defense

Not like he needed to though and Bobby seemed to agree, "Well then we say-" Bobby said while he cocked his gun

I took that as my queue and I raised my gun to the door. I shot off the remaining of my ammo into the door with the rest. After a moment the men on the other side of the door started to shoot back at us. I ducked behind the table and waited for the gunfire to be done. It was obvious that we were completely outnumbered and running out of time. I dropped my gun on the ground and looked at the rest of the group. "I'm out."

"Me too." Everyone echoed me.

I placed my gun into the back of my jeans and stood up to face the door. The men stood in front of me and Honey to protect us and the door burst open. The sounds of bikes echoed around the room and a ghost of a smile appeared on my face. The men looked panicked and then the leader of the group rose his shot gun to Piney face. "All right let's go, everyone out!"

I followed behind the group but, when someone went to grab my shoulder a burst of pain went through my body. I grabbed his hand and twisted it, the man shouted out in pain and stepped away from me. Two more guns appeared in my face and I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't like to be touched." I sassed

A sharp pain in my cheek caused me to stumble slightly. "John!" the leader shouted at him

I gently touched my cheek to feel a cut there that was bleeding. Great, got smacked and had a gun to the face today, just perfect. "No one touch her but, keep the guns on her." the leader ordered

We were escorted outside where the rest of the group got off their bikes with their guns pointed at us. We were roughly shoved outside and when we came to a stop I looked out to the group. My eyes immediately found Jax's and he look relieved but, that relief quickly turned to rage. "Got your boys, you put those guns down or grampa gets his head blown off." the leader spoke out to the guys

"This ain't the way to handle it." Clay said from his spot on the bike

"Do it! Now!" The leader shouted

You could hear more motorcycles pulling up around and behind us. Men came out with their guns pointed at us. Everyone looked around shocked and intimidated by the group of people surrounding them. "Should I call for more back up? Your move fester." Clay asked sarcastically

"Shit." The leader said after a few moments

All the guns started to pull away from us and once the man known as John had, I ripped from his gun from hands and clocked him across the face with it. He fell to the floor and grasped his face, I leaned over him and spat on him, "Remember that the next time you touch a lady."

I disabled his gun and threw it down at him. "Paige!" A voice called behind me

I turned to face Jax and he was walking quickly towards me. His finger ran across the cut on my face and I hissed. "Just another day on the job." I joked

He gave me a serious look but, shook his head. "I can't leave you alone now can I?"

"What can I say, trouble finds me."

His eyes glazed over as he looked me up and down, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too. Thank you." I told him

For a moment, it seemed like it was just us. That none of this happened as Jax continued to caress my face. I let out a shaky breath and felt myself become drawn to him. He slowly started to bend down to me and our lips were just seconds from touching. I wanted this, I didn't need it no...I wanted it and craved it from him. My feeling were growing with every passing second. "Round 'em up." Clay ordered

I looked around us as I remembered where I was and took a step back and away from him. I cleared my throat and started to walk towards my truck to clear my head. The boys rounded everyone up and placed them down on the ground with guns pointed at them. As Tig and Opie searched their van and came out with two more duffle bags. I threw my gun onto my passenger seat and banged my head against the steering wheel. What was I doing? Was I honestly about to kiss Jax Teller? I banged my head off of my steering wheel a few times more before a knock at my window alerted me to my company. I looked over to see Honey standing there holding a box. I looked ahead to see the men binding the rednecks and packing up to go. I lowered my window and smiled at Honey. "I would like to say thank you for saving me today."

"I didn't do anything that the boys didn't do."

"You pulled me away from gunfire and that was enough for me."

She raised the box she was holding for me. I looked at her confused and grabbed it from her. "What's this?"

"It's a mix of medical supplies. You're bleeding through your sweater. I suppose you have an injury or two that needs to be taken care of? It's not much but, enough."

I tried to pass her the box back but she shook her head at me, "No, keep it for your troubles. I'm always here if you need anything. Thank you again."

I watched as she walked away and Tig came up to my window instead. "We gotta go, Tara called and said Gemma took off. Not sure where she went so we need to grab Tara."

"Okay." I replied while I place the box down on the passenger seat.

I felt Tig's hands touch my shoulder blade, I forgot that Honey said my stitches were bleeding again. I pulled away from Tig and gave him a hard look, "Did that come from today? Are you hurt?"

"No, it's an old wound. I'll be fine lets go."

"You should get Tara to look at that when we get a chance."

"I can take care of myself Tig. You more than anyone should know that but, thank you for worrying Tiger."

Tig looked reluctant but, walked away anyways. It was going to be a long day if shit like this kept up.

~~SOA~~

We drove into town and to where Tara was standing. I had no idea who she was or at least not until we pulled up into the parking lot. The moment I laid eyes on her I realized that she was the woman I saw around Jax a lot. I never figured out their connection beside that she was a doctor. I had no need to find anything out on her because she wasn't my target or in the way of my target. I put my truck in park and watched the interaction between her and Jax. I rolled down my window to listen to the conversation. "I went inside to check on Nate. When I came back Gemma and the car were gone." Tara told everyone

"Did she say anything?" Clay asked as he got off his bike and walked towards her

"No, she was crying when I left her. Nate was begging her to take him home, it broke her heart." Tara explained

A tense quiet fell on the group as people thought of where Gemma could be. I tried to put myself in Gemma shoes and I found that it was quiet easy. I had been in her position before I know exactly where I went. "Home...her home." I mumbled aloud

Jax looked up to me startled as he caught on to what I was saying, "Jesus, she went home! She went to see her family."

"Abel." Clay said and walked quickly to his bike

I put my truck in drive and whipped around leaving the group of bikers behind as I raced to where she was. I took what Clay said as they had yet to tell Gemma the truth. If she went to find her grandson that means she went to Charming and Charming would be where she would get caught. As I drove away I noticed how Jax handed Tara his helmet. How comfortable she looked when she got on the back of his bike. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I realized who this woman was to Jax. In that realization I also realized that he would never be mine as long as she was in the picture. I had yet again fallen in love with a bad boy that in the end would just break my heart. I turned up my radio loudly as I drove and tried to distract myself as I drove back to Charming. It was becoming really dark by the time we got to Charming. I knew that the first place she would go would be Jax's and then when she found out that he wasn't there, she would panic and go to TM. I directed the guys to TM first, my gut was telling me that, that was where she would be.

I wasn't wrong either. When I pulled in, I saw the car that Gemma was driving. Followed by Gemma standing in the parking lot and she was on the phone with someone. I turned my truck off and jumped out of my truck running for her. "Gemma!" I called out to her

I had just reached her in time as her phone fell to the ground and Gemma clutched her chest in pain. "Gemma!" I called out for her again

I held my arms out to her to catch her before she hit the pavement. I fell to my knees and Gemma's fingers clutched my arm in pain. "Gemma what's wrong?" I asked worried

I could hear the bikes pulling into the parking lot and Gemma continued to gasp out for air. "Mom!" Jax's voice called out to her

Jax was beside me in an instant and he knelt beside her, "Breathe ma, breathe, breathe."

Gemma continued to gasp out in pain and Jax called out to Tara. Tara came over and looked Gemma over, "She is having a heart attack."

The hand that was grasping my arm went limp and Gemma's breathing started to become shallow as she passed out from the pain. "Someone call an ambulance!" I shouted

I looked back down to Gemma and brushed some hair from her face. "Come on Gemma. You're a fighter don't give up."

I sat with her in my lap with my hands gripping hers. "It'll be okay, you'll be okay." I whispered to her


	9. ATF

**{Hey guys. I do not own the SOA I only own my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize}**

It was a few days before Gemma woke up from her heart attack. Because of it, we hadn't left and time was running thin. So far, she seemed to be fine minus being handcuffed to the hospital bed. Gemma had been told everything and she had been asking for me all day. As I was walking into the hospital my phone rang and I swore under my breathe as I noticed that T.O. from the grim bastard's president was calling me. I saw Jax and Clay standing in the hall and I nodded my head as I stepped into a separate hall. "How is it that every time I am near Lodi you seem to call me." I asked him

"I've got ears everywhere birdie you should know this by now." T.O. voice came through the phone

"What is it?" I asked knowing full well that he wouldn't call me for nothing. "I need to call in a favor. The Mayans are moving into my territory and setting up a heroin shop and I think I know where their warehouse is."

"And what would you like me to do about that?"

"I think you can figure something out. People owe you favors everywhere, I am sure you can finish your end of our deal."

"I am on a time crunch over here with a job currently. I will see what I can do but, I can't promise anything."

"Bye Birdie." He chuckled on the other end of the line

I hung up and walked back towards Jax and Clay. As I was walking up though, everyone was quiet and staring behind me. I looked at them confused but, looked behind me. Tig and Bobby were walking down with a very beat up Juice. I clicked my tongue and reached out to his face running my finger lightly over one of the cuts on his face. "Jesus Christ what now?" Clay said behind me

"What happened?" Jax asked stepping up beside me

"Salazar and two CL jumped me in the chicken mans van." Juice explained pulling his face from my hands.

As soon as I heard who was involved my conversation with T.O. came to mind. "Jesus." Jax swore under his breath

Chibs reached over and grabbed Juice's hood so he could get a better look at his face. Judging by the look on all three men's faces that wasn't the worst part of the story. "They took my cut." Juice muttered

"And there it is." I whispered under my breath

Everyone said what behind me almost like it was rehearsed but, Chibs was the first to speak up out of the group. "You let a god damn puppet club strip your patch!"

Piney had stepped up beside me offering the only valuable question so far. "Where were you to anyway?"

"It's on me." Juice tried to stick up for Bobby and Tig

"No its on all of us." Bobby argued

"No. I let it happen." Juice said leaving no room for argument

"Jesus Christ." Jax swore again

I placed my hands on my hips. "Agreeing about whose fault it is and who was where is irrelevant. We need to get your patch back and send a message and I know where we can start. I just got off the phone with T.O. he is having some issues with Mayans moving into his territory with heroin and wanted me to help. There is a warehouse in an industrial park near make hill bend and I bet you anything we will find something there." I informed everyone

Not only was this my chance to finally pay back T.O. but, it would help the club out. "You, Tig, Bobby and Chibs." Clay started to give orders

"I'll do it I can't do shit here," Jax spoke up and then looked up to everyone else, his eyes landing on me, "Let's go."

As everyone started to move away from the hospital, I pulled out my phone re dialing T.O. and as we left we grabbed Chucky thinking that a fresh face would give us a better shot of getting in.

~~SOA~~

I stepped out of the van and walked towards T.O. and when I was within distance I smiled at him. "Hello again Birdie." He welcomed as he pulled me into his arms

He gave me a tight hug and didn't let go until we could hear the rest of the men walk towards us. "Your guy's friends?" Jax asked curiously

I smiled and looked back to T.O., thinking back to all the good memories I had with him. T.O. just chuckled and looked at the ground as he scuffed his foot across it. "Let's just say we have known each other for a very long time." I answered

Jax looked at us suspiciously but, didn't press any further. "So, what's this info you got for us?" Jax asked

"I followed Salazar and two other Calaveras to a janitorial supply house. Been coming every day, Medina industries. Now, it could just be a Mexican day job but, thought it might be worth looking at." T.O. explained

"All right." Jax said looking away from us

"All right?" T.O. asked bringing his attention back to him

"Thanks bro." Jax said grabbing onto T.O. offered hand and giving each other a bro hug

When they pulled apart T.O. looked at me. "I won't be able to fully look into this but, I will give you any and all the information that I can and I'll try to solve it before I leave."

"No promises though?" T.O. laughed

"You know me so well." I laughed reached over for another hug before we left

T.O. gave me quick kiss on the cheek and whispered to be careful before he pulled away and we all left. I couldn't help but, notice that Jax was watching us both intently. The warehouse wasn't far from where we met up with the Grim Bastards. As soon as we pulled up Tig removed his cut and we both left the van heading towards the door. "Let me do this." Tig instructed

"Just like old times huh?" I asked with a small giggle

He gave me a look that told me not to even bring it up and walked ahead of me. "Hey man I'm here to pick up supplies for my boss but, I-I forgot all my paperwork." Tig told the guy as the gate while he patted his pockets down

The man at the gate seemed to eye us both down and unfortunately his eyes seemed to linger longer on me. When the man didn't say anything back Tig realized where his eyes were and cleared his throat. "Anything you can do for me man?"

The guy looked up at him started and pulled the pen from behind his ear. "All right, you got a PO number?"  
"Nah, I got nothing. Uh, Hale Sewage Removal?" Tig answered

Once more the guy looked up at both of us and once more his eyes stayed on me. I looked up to Tig and he seemed to be getting pissed off with this guy. He took a step forward and leaned towards the guy, "H-A-L-E."

"Uh, it's not here. Let me go check the system." The guy offered

Tig waited until the man unlocked the gate and walked through. As the door closed he placed his foot there, stopping the gate from closing. I looked over my shoulder and motioned for Chucky to come out. We waited impatiently as Chucky jogged towards us but, eventually Tig became more impatient and whispered harshly "Come on, come on hurry up."

I walked past Tig first and both him and Chucky walked in after. My eyes scanned the area as Tig grabbed a couple clipboards. "Take that. Alright, you're gonna take this aisle to the right. Act Mexican." Tig instructed

I followed where Tig had pointed "What do I do if I see something?" Chucky asked

I ducked between them and said, "Don't worry about it, I'm going with you."

I didn't stick around long enough to find out what they did, instead I took off towards the end of the aisle. In my experience all the juicy evidence was in the back of places, and my guess was it would be at the end of the last aisle. I slide my body across the shelves until I reached the last one. It was then that I noticed that Chucky had been following close behind me and had started to walk past me. I saw a glimpse of a cut and I grabbed Chucky by the back of the neck collar and pulled him back behind me. He gave me a shocked look but, I just placed a finger over my lips and tried to strain my head to see who was there. There were two men both wearing Calaveras cuts and standing guard in front of a door. So the Intel we got from T.O. was right but, was better because it was just the Mayans it was the puppet club (as Chibs referred to them) that took Juice patch. They were standing guard against a door, I didn't want to start a fight right here, knowing full well that this was a strict information gathering project.

I turned to Chucky to signal that we should go back but, I didn't have time because Salazar and two other men came charging towards us. Chucky noticed my hesitantly and looked behind him. He held his hands up in defense and stood still like a board. It was obvious that he was scared. I tried to find Tig and signal that I needed help but, he was no were to be seen. Chucky wasn't going to be any help and out of the five biker members that were about to surround us, I stood a chance against maybe one or two if I played my cards right. Salazar shoved Chucky causing him to fall backwards into me, "Who the hell are you?"

I tried to steady the both of us but, the force caused me to fall backwards into the shelf behind me. I winced in pain, "Hola." Chucky tried to be friendly

I pushed him from me and rolled my eyes, great now he's Hawaiian. Salazar walked closer to us, "Bust these kids up." Salazar threatened

"We didn't do anything!" Chucky tried to defend us

Two of the men snuck up behind us grabbing us under our armpits and started to drag us backwards. Chucky was defenseless and two men had started to punch at him. The man that had grabbed me had dragged me backwards towards another shelf. I tried desperately not to cry out in pain from the wounds that still had yet to heal. Salazar walked up to me and placed a hand on the side of my cheek, "You're a pretty Chicca too bad you won't be for much longer."

Just as he was about to hit me, Tig came out of nowhere on a forklift and knocked over a stand of buckets full of blue liquid. The men around us started to freak out and move away from us. I took the distraction and threw my head back to hit the guy in the face. Salazar was still trying to stand by the time Tig tried to reach me. One of the buckets hit my foot and I grabbed it throwing it straight at Salazar. He tried to catch it but, unfortunately the ended in him falling over. Tig grabbed my hand and started to pull me out of the liquid, trying not to fall ourselves. We ran as fast as we could towards then van and by the time we reached them Bobby and Jax had the doors open. Jax grabbed my hand and pulled me into the van. I slipped from the liquid still coating my shoes, straight into Jax. His arms wrapped around my waist holding me to him. We could hear Salazar and his men yelling at us from the doors as we drove away. But, I wasn't focused on that, no instead I was focused on the arms that held me and the heart that seemed to be matching the sped of mine.

~~SOA~~

We had arrived at the hospital to give Clay an update. Chucky had gone to get cleaned up and it was just me, Tig, Bobby, Clay and Jax that stood in the hallway. "So Chucky and Paige saw a couple Mayans guarding a door inside the warehouse." Jax started to explain

"Then Salazar and the CL rolled up." Bobby continued

"Chucky got roughed up a little bit." Tig added

Clay looked at me, obviously trying to find an injury of some sort. I shook my head, "I lucked out, Salazar was too busy talking to do anything before Tig showed up." I answered his unasked question

"You think there onto us?" Clay asked

I shook my head, "I don't think so if I was recognized at all they wouldn't make the connection to you guys and they had no idea who Chucky was."

"Well we know where the Mexicans are cutting and bagging the heroin." Clay said

"And when there shipping." Jax chimed in

"I took a picture of the distribution schedule, there's deliveries to Stockton prison every week, next one tomorrow afternoon." Tig explained

Jax's phone ringing disrupted our conversation and everyone looked to him. "Belfast." Jax told us

Jax gave me a look as if there was something he wanted to say but, ran off with Clay. All three of us looked at each other, I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed before I turned around and started to walk away, "Where are you going?" Tig asked

I looked over my shoulder, "Got a call to make."

I finished telling T.O. what had happened but, when I was on my way back to the group Tig found me first, "Gemma is asking to speak to you." He told me

Great. "It was bound to happen." I replied

"Good luck, I'm gonna get some coffee." Tig said and gave me a pat on the back

I tucked my phone away into my back pocket and walked towards Gemma's room. I stood outside the room while the man in front of the door patted me down. But, I was surprised who opened the door then. I knew that there was an ATF looking after Gemma but, I had no idea that it was this bitch. "Well, isn't it nice to see your friendly face." She said as her hand slipped off the door handle.

I looked past her to see both Jax and Clay standing beside Gemma bed. The boys looked angry and Gemma looked panicked. "I wish I could say the same. Should I ask what games your playing now?" I asked snidely

"What games? I'm just doing my job."

My eyes went from the people in the room to her. I crossed my arms over my chest and took a step towards her so that there wasn't much space between us. "It's never just a job for you, it's always a game. In fact, I have a little birdie who told me that you have been brought down in rank and your pride is wounded. We both know the lengths you will go to get back up there," I smirked at her and dropped my voice down, "I suggest you play your next moves carefully because we both know what happens when I join the game."

Once I notice how uncomfortable she was I stepped back allowing her to walk past me. I watched as she walked down the hallway until she was out of sight and then I closed the door. As soon as it was closed I looked over at Gemma, her face was cracking, she was going to cry and she was desperate to hold it in. But, as soon as Clay walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, she started to cry. I looked over to Jax who with one look at his mother and me dashed out the door. I looked after Jax and then back to Gemma, "Listen I know you have questions that I have the answers to but, I think you need a moment with Clay. I will come back later; I'm going to make sure Jax doesn't do anything he shouldn't right now."

Gemma just nodded her head and I walked quickly towards the direction Jax went. By the time I caught up with him he was watching a car drive away and writing something on his hands. "What are you doing?" I asked him

He jumped when he heard my voice and put his hand inside his pocket. "Nothing. How's my mom?" He asked obviously trying to change the subject.

I crossed my arms over my chest. If I had learned anything about Jax, it would be that he wouldn't tell me something if he was hiding. I nodded my head and looked to where the car had disappeared to. "Hey listen, know anywhere good to get a bite?" I asked

He watched me for a moment before he laughed, "Yeah, of course. Come on." Jax said while he held out his hand out to me.

I smiled and grabbed his hand letting him lead me to his bike. We took off immediately and he went to a quiet sandwich shop. He instructed me to stay on the bike and not long after he came back with the sandwiches to go and brought me a secluded field. Once he had stop I took off the helmet and looked at him quizzically. "why are we here?"

Jax smiled at me and grabbed my hand again "I wanted to get away from the hospital, thought we could eat somewhere more quiet."

I nodded my head and followed him to a picnic bench. At first we ate in quiet, neither of us saying anything but, we both knew the first question that would pop up. "How do you know Stahl?" He asked me

I smiled knowingly, "Long story short, she has been trying to arrest me for years. Every time it falls through and every time I play her games better than she does. She has stopped for about a year now, I thought she had just given up. Apparently she just found someone else to play with."

He didn't say anything as he ate his sandwich. "Now it's my turn." I stated

He looked at me confused but, nodded his head to let me know to continue. "Who is Tara to you?"

He stopped chewing the food in his mouth as he looked up at me shocked. After a moment he finished chewing his food, "I thought you would have known after all you watched me didn't you?"

"Yes but, I never knew more then she was an old high school girl friend and now the doctor that works for the club from time to time."

Jax seemed to debate on what to say to me before he spoke, "That is all we are. Why, are you jealous?" he asked

I smirked, "I don't know Mr. Teller why don't you tell me."

"I think your shell is cracking and I think I'm finally figuring you out."

"Maybe that's what I want you to think." I joked

Jax grabbed my hand in his and as much as every cell in my body was telling me to run the other direction. I bit my tongue and didn't remove my hand. Instead I looked out across the field, thinking of what was coming of us.


	10. What Did You Do?

**{Hey guys sorry for the wait but here are the next two chapters updated and out there just for you! I would like to thank Storylover00 I am glad that you found me again and I hope these next two chapters make up for all the wait. To india-guest yes this is the new account the other one will no longer be in use and I will be shutting it down when I can manage to get into it again. To Foreverkee and the guest thank you here are your next couple chapters. To everyone else who has favorite or followed since the last updates thank you and I hope I didn't loose any of you along the way. Remember to review, favorite and follow. I do not own the Sons of Anarchy only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

My feet hit the concrete of the club house as I pushed open the door. I had just gotten off the phone with another 'friend' who was glad to give me some information on where to find Juice's cut. I figured the boys had to be out of church by then and thought that now was as good of time as any to talk to Clay and Jax. Apparently I was wrong. Just as I pushed open the door a man with spikey blonde hair was thrown across the floor towards the door. Tig was standing crouched over looking more angry than I had ever seen while all the boys stood around with smirks on their faces. Once I walked in though Tig stood up and laughed before walking behind the bar. It seemed that the fight had ended and the man that was on the ground stood up and turned to me

He looked like he had taken quite the beating. Besides the pain that he was obviously feeling he held his hand out to me with a smile on his face. "Kozik, you must be the tracker I've been hearing about?"

I placed my hand in his, "Paige."

He shook my hand before he raised it to his lips and gave the back of my hand a kiss. I wanted to puke watching him do this but, found that he was pretty bold to do that to someone that he had just met. I pulled my hand from his and cleared my throat looking over to Jax and Clay. Jax was staring at us pretty intensely but I brushed it off for the moment. "I have something to tell you both." I told them

Clay motioned to the double doors beside him and I walked in them first followed by the two men. "So I just got off the phone with somebody who gave me some information on those schedule times that Tig took a picture of. The next one is today it's a shipping of their heroine out of that warehouse. They do it out of a Madina Janitorial service van. Easiest way to transport it without anyone noticing especially you because they are traveling dangerously close to your charter. Stop that shipment today and Marcus will have no choice but to come to you." I told them

"But, wouldn't that start another war here?" Jax asked

"Not if I contact T.O. first. I know that it would be beneficial for all if the Grim Bastards took over their operation in Lodi which considering if you can take their shipment I don't think Marcus is going to be too hard pressed to keep his idiots there. Then with your charter being the mediator between them then you all know it's being done properly and can make sure there is safe travel between all locations and it stays out of Charming. That is after all what everyone wants."

Clay and Jax looked at each other before Clay looked to me, "Do you think T.O. will do that?"

"If I ask real nice. I'm sure if anything I will owe him a favor. Which in our relationship isn't uncommon. One second he owes me, one second I owe him."

Clay nodded his head before answering me, "Yeah, set it in motion. Jax let the guys know the plan."

I nodded my head and pulled out my phone dialing T.O. number. Just as I was leaving the room I looked to Jax to see that he seemed worried. He hadn't left the room yet just stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Hey birdie?" T.O. voice came through the phone

"Yea hang on a second," I placed my phone on silent and stepped towards Jax placing my hand softly on his arm, "Hey are you alright?"

He looked to the ground for a quick second before he bit his lip. "Paige...I didn't want Tara to be in this life because she couldn't handle it and wouldn't. But you...you lived this life long before you got here. I just want to make sure that you don't get hurt or burn bridges with the wrong people."

It was sweet that he was thinking of me this way. "Listen, you're right this is the life that I've lived. But, I didn't get here without doing exactly what you are worried about. I can take care of myself. I know how to play the field. If this is what it takes to help keep your club together and get your son back then that's exactly what I will do."

I took a few steps back and took my phone off mute so that I could talk to T.O. "Why are you doing so much for me?"

I smiled and winked at him, "That's for me to know and you to find out now isn't it? Maybe I'll play nice and give you a hint or two along the way," A smile spread across his face as I turned my attention back to the phone, "Hey I have a very interesting proposition for you."

I walked out of the club house and over to my truck as I lit a smoke. I could hear his deep chuckle through the phone. "Yeah? And what would that be?"

"How would you feel about helping the sons help you?" I tried to say in a roundabout way

"I already helped the sons. How is this going to benefit me?"

"I know about your Mayan problem, I can offer a solution that will benefit all. We are working at getting the Mayans to release there hold at that warehouse. If you take over that it will be easier to get Marcus to agree to the arrangement. Then with the sons involved at least you know there is a party that would hold your interests."

There was a pause on the other side of the line. "Are you going to be there during this meeting?"

"Most likely."

"Well if I have learned anything over the past few years. You always get what you want. Tell you what let me take you out for old time sake and I'll be there. No guarantees on how it will go down but I'll side with you as always Birdie."

I watched as Jax came out of the club house with a smoke in his mouth. He waved at me and started to walk over. I didn't want Jax to hear about what T.O. wanted in turn. I felt guilt bubbling in my stomach, I knew that there was nothing going on between me and Jax, that didn't mean that I didn't feel anything for him. "Birdie?" T.O. voice came through the phone

"Um, yeah sorry of course just text me with the time and place." I replied and hung up just as Jax reached me

I returned his smile and flicked my smoke away. "How'd it go?" he asked me

"Do you doubt me?" I took a step towards him with a smile tugging at my lips

He placed his smoke in his mouth and exhaled before he answered me. "Of course not darling."

"Yeah, he just said to let him know a time and place. "

"You sure your okay with this?" he asked while taking a step towards me.

We were so close that our chests were touching. I tilted my head to see him better in the sun. As he spoke to me all I could see was his lips moving but all I could think about was how his lips would feel on my own. It was almost like he thought the same thing as his lips seemed to stop moving and his eyes searched mine. His face started to move close to mine and his hand rested on my cheek. "Jax!" A voice called out to us

It startled us and I pulled away quickly. We both looked over to see Clay waving him over. I smiled a little unsure of myself and pointed at my truck, "I better get going. Places to be people to see you know?"

He nodded and watched me get into my truck. It wasn't until I was pulling out of the lot that he walked over to Clay.

~~SOA~~

A couple hours ago I had received the call letting me know that they had managed to gather the heroine shipment and had called a meeting with Marcus. I had just pulled up to the meeting spot after seeing the Mayans not that far behind me either. Tig walked up to my car to meet me and I gasped as my eyes fell upon his face. I hadn't thought that their fight had gotten so bad. I placed my hand on the bruise forming on his face, "Oh Tiger."

"You should see the other guy." Tig smartassed while helping me out of my truck

I laughed "I have," I walked with Tig to the sons and grim bastards. After a nod of my head to T.O. I looked to Clay, "Mayans are close, I saw them on my way."

We could hear the roar of their bikes as they got closer and closer. I stood at the front with Clay and Jax with my arms crossed over my chest. All the men got off their bikes and walked towards us, Marcus eyeing everyone around him. Once his eyes fell on me, he looked even more confused. "Haven't seen you in a while, never a good thing either." He mumbled to me

I felt everyone's eyes on me when he addressed me "This time is different." I replied

"What is this Clay?" Marcus asked turning his attention to the man that called the meeting

"We know you're patching over the Calaveras." Clay said plainly

"Cutting and bagging heroine at the janitorial supply house, piping it to Stockton." Jax summarized

"If you're here to declare war, consider it already on." Marcus said with a smile on his face and pointed at me, "I thought you played on your own, you siding with bikers now? Getting into my business."

I shook my head at him and instead of me saying anything Clay spoke up first. "We're tired of getting bloody. Your attach at the wake, our attack at Zobelle's getaway. Why don't we just call it even."

"Too much history to be even Clay." Marcus replied

"That's my point. We've been doing this to long Marcus. Nobody ever wins." Clay pointed out

"Get to the point, ese." Marcus warned, it was obvious his patience were wearing thin

Clay looked behind us to Chibs who dumped their balloons onto the ground. "I think that you lost something." Chibs told him

Marcus looked up and over to the Calaveras president with fury in his eyes. "You stupid little shit." Marcus said while grabbing him by the cut

They spoke in Spanish for a second before Marcus let him go. "Moving high risk cargo is tricky. Things tend to get lost in transit. However if it comes across our borders again, we can guarantee safe passage to Stockton." Clay started the negotiation

"And that's why you're patching these idiots over right? So shit like this doesn't happen, we got a better idea." Jax finished

I uncrossed my arms and stepped forward, now was my turn. "Listen Marcus it's simple. The Grimm Bastards are in Lodi and are more capable than these idiots you have here. Think about it, they have one simple task and they fucked it up. Now with the support of the sons your new enterprise is going to be protected."

Marcus watched me carefully before shifting his eyes to the sons and the Grimm Bastards. "We're trying to make peace here." Clay said not being able to stand the silence much longer

"And how much is peace going to cost me Clay?" Marcus asked

"I'll let the bastards negotiate their own fee. For us, just a toll. twenty-five k a run."

"We'll consider this the first run." Jax piped in

"Last time we made a deal I lost my son." Marcus said anger lacing his voice

"Yeah and you tried to assassinate me. It's what we do, it ain't personal. It's just about the cash. This is the best play for both of us." Clay remarked

"Listen if you need more incentive. If it goes wrong on their end, I owe you, no cost. You and I both know how hard that is to come across from me. Or at least without a pricey fee attached."

Marcus bit his lip looking over the group of us before walking back to a man behind him and whispering something in his ear. He walked back towards us and stepped in front of me. "Okay." He agreed

"Means no Mayan charter in Lodi." Jax stated

"Shit. None of these bitches would've made the cut anyhow." Marcus chuckled

"This is bullshit Alverez. You can't-" Salazar stepped forward

The Mayan that Marcus had talked to earlier had stepped forward and nailed him in the face, effectively cutting him off. "I need one more thing. There's a rat up at St. Thomas testifies at the end of the week." Marcus said

"Pozo?" Jax stated

"Yeah, you handle that and were good. I want Paige to be there so I know it gets done right. I'll put a little extra flow in there for you."

I raised my eyebrow at him. Making demands of me doesn't happen very often. But, I knew the sons needed this more than I did so, I bit my tongue. Clay and Jax looked to me to make sure I was okay with it and I nodded my head. "Deal." Clay said

Clay, Jax and Marcus shook hands. "I'm glad we found your merchandise." Clay said as he walked away

Marcus stood in front of me to shake my hand. I crossed my arms over my chest. "One more thing, I think you have something that belongs to someone else."

Marcus laughed and flicked two of his fingers, motioning for one of his men to step forward. He removed a cut from under his and passed it to Marcus. Marcus through it to Juice and mocked him, "How could you let those bitches take your cut ese? An embarrassment to Latinos everywhere."

Marcus offered his hand to me again, this time I shook it. "You gonna bow down to these assholes huh?" Salazar said obviously not getting the hint from earlier.

I laughed and backed up to get out of the way of what was likely to come next. Jax walked past me and grabbed Salazar by his cut, "Hey, hey, hey." Jax warned

"What are you doing?" Salazar asked freaking out

"Make this right." Jax told Juice

I looked over to Clay while Juice and Salazar went at it. "So who is coming with me?" I asked

He scanned over the men in the group before answering me with a secretive smile on his face. "Take Tig, Kozik and Opie. Tig and Kozik can help you and Opie can be a distraction for you. That work for you?"

I looked over to Tig and Kozik who wore their battle wounds with arrogance and pride. A deep sigh escaped my lips. I'm going to have my work cut out for me that was for sure.

Opie with flowers in hand and myself rode up the elevator. I twiddled with my thumbs and my mind raced through the events of the day. Opie patted my back as the elevator door opened and we stepped out and started to walk through the hall. "You'll do fine." He whispered

"I've been doing this for years. I'm not nervous about that." I replied with a smile on my face

No, I wasn't nervous about that. I was nervous about Tig and Kozik being my partners. It wasn't often that I had a partner doing what I do but, I definitely didn't have two men with this amazing hatred for one another that could potentially fuck everything up. Opie walked up to the booth with the guard in it and said, "Here to see Gemma."

"Um, Mrs. Morrow is not in here room right now." the guard responded

"Mind if we wait?" Opie asked pointing to the chairs in the hallway

"Sure."

We both walked to the seats. Opie sitting in the one in the middle that faced the hallway. I sat beside him but more out of sight of the hallway. We saw the a guard sitting out front of the rats door and Opie nodded to him as I smiled and gave a little wave. If there was one thing I've learned is that the nicer you are the more you tend to get away with. Once we were seated Opie looked into the other door where Chucky was standing waiting to pull the fire alarm. Opie signaled for him to pull it and after a quick nod to us he did just that. The alarm was loud as it rang through the building. Both the guard in the booth and the one in front of Pozo's door came out into the hallway. Chucky was waving his arms and making sounds to attract their attention. I had to cover my mouth so I didn't laugh, he reminded me of a monkey with the way he was acting. Once the guard noticed Chucky he swore, "Hey, I know that son of a bitch."

He hit the button to open the door and Chucky along with the two guards went running away. Opie had pulled out his phone and messaged Tig to let him know that he was good. Both men came down the hallway with a latter heading straight for Pozo room. They leaned the latter against the camera so no one would see them and I followed close behind. Kozik opened the door and both of them filled in first. I pushed the door closed and watched the men basically do my job. Clay had talked to me before we came here letting me know that even though Marcus wanted me to do, he needed the boys to work together in hopes of Tig letting Kozik join the charter. Tig put the toolbox down that he was carrying and searched for the needle as Kozik went to the other side of the bed. I looked out the tiny window of the door to make sure no one was coming. As soon as I turned my back though I could hear movement coming from the bed. I turned around and Pozo had woken up and Kozik tried to hold him down as Tig searched for the needle. "Idiots!" I swore rather harshly

I crawled over the bed and pinned Pozo down to the bed as I straddled his waist. Both me and Kozik were struggling to get him under control. That was until Kozik did one of the stupidest things that I never thought he would have done, he slammed Pozo head into the side of the bed. He knocked him unconscious and both me and Tig looked at him shocked, "What are you doing? We can't hurt this guy?"

Kozik reached over me and smacked Tig on the arm. "Just do it."

Tig shook his head but put the cyanide in there anyways. "Hurry the fuck up we need to go." I warned

I climbed off him as we quickly straightened out the blankets around him. "Sorry-" Tig tried to apologize

I was walking to the door and held up my hand, "Not now. You have to get out of here I will deal with both of you when we get back."

I walked quickly out into the hallway to join Opie as I watched him stand up to keep the diversion going. Just as I reached him the guard that was in front of the door walked past us. He pointed into the booth and asked me, "You know him to?"

I looked to Chucky and he had a huge grin on his face. "Yeah but, I wouldn't blame him too much. He is a bit slow." I told the guard trying to cover Chucky ass even a little bit

The guard rolled his eyes as he walked past us to go back to his post. Me and Opie left quickly to avoid being around when shit hit the fan. The only thing that was on my mind though was how much they fucked up and if word got out I couldn't imagine the hit my reputation would take.


	11. Who Is There?

**{Hey guys I am back. Everything is updated and everything is fixed in all stories. My old account will not be used anymore so if you would like to reach me or wait for updates, this is the account you want. I am going to chance up my notes just a bit. All thanks to my readers will show up at the end of the story and not the beginning like normal. Let me know if you do not like this though and I will change it if I must. This chapter is more of an introduction into the next chapter so, it isn't long like normal. I do not own the Sons of Anarchy only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

I stood in church of to the side listening to the constant banter between Tig and Kozik as they both tried to explain what happened. My patience was wearing thin and just before I got back, T.O. said he would be by in less than two hours to get me. I had no time for their childish games. "Brains before bullets asshole." Tig shouted across the small area pointing his finger accusingly

"Really?" Kozik mumbled pissed off

"You slammed the side of his head, wham! Now if they see that it's going to point to homicide. And what about her huh? Not only did you put her in a compromising position but you also risk her way of making money! This could get back to Alvarez and she is done, are you happy dickhead?"

"And cyanide wont?"

"His heart stopped! Could be for a hundred reasons, I mean even if they do an autopsy it'll take days, we'll be gone."

"Well if you didn't let the little bitch clock this never would have happened." Kozik finally breaking and shouting back at Tig. Right?"

Tig getting fed up with his mouthy attitude stepped around the table to start a fight. I rolled my eyes, if anyone should be pissed it should be me, after all it is now my reputation on the line. I sighed aggravated and shoved the boys away from each other with the help of Chibbs. "Enough!" I shouted

This being the first time I had said anything in church, the boys stopped and looked at me. "Do you not hear yourself. You," I pointed to Tig, "Are an idiot for dropping the needle and letting him get the upper hand! And You," I pointed to Kozik when I heard his smug groan, "Are just as much as a fucking idiot! Tig is right if they do an autopsy they will see swelling in the brain. But, who is that going to fall back on huh? Not you, not you and definitely not you. It falls on me, on my reputation and my deal that was made with Alvarez. So pull your god damn heads out of your ass and focus on what is important now! Put your stupid petty fights aside and do your job."

Everyone looked at me shocked almost. I was mad and I wasn't going to take it anymore. Tig let out a sigh and patted my back showing me that he was backing down. Tig had only ever been on the receiving end of my anger once and never again has he unsettled me like that. Silence settled in the room but, before anyone could say anything shouts could be heard coming from the main room. Someone busted down the front door and everyone immediately stood up and exited church. I followed out after Jax to see a bunch of men and women in vests, it was a raid. Jax pulled me behind him and we crouched to the floor. This being my first raid I was actually shocked at the intensity and how fast it all happened. Before I knew it we were all standing outside watching as they searched the garage and club house. We could hear one cop walk towards the sheriff letting him know that they didn't find anything. We all huddled outside the doors and watched carefully. Jax stood behind me his chest pressed into my back. "This ain't about Pozo. This is search and seizure." Jax told the group

"They're looking for scripts." Bobby announced

"How the hell do they know?" Juice asked the question on everybody's mind

Tigs phone beeped and Clay pushed through us, "This is bullshit."

Jax put his finger through the loop of my jeans and pulled me to the side. We walked towards the bikes before he let go of my pant loops and instead moved his hand to my waist. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly

I raised my head to look up at him, "Of course, just a little shook up is all."

I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "If you stick around there a regular occurrence." he joked lightly

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" I giggled

"How about I make it up to you?"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'll think of something, meet me at my house tonight?"

I opened my mouth to say something but Clay voice cut me off, "Oswald is on his way to see Gemma, we gotta go."

Jax seemed reluctant to let go but, grabbed his helmet. "Want to come?" He asked as he strapped on his helmet

"Not today. Wouldn't be a good idea since I was already there and anyways I got somewhere to be here. I'll just see you later."

As I spoke I could see Jax getting distracted somewhere else. "This is probably a bad time but, I was hoping to get that lift home?" A very annoying female voice said behind me

I turned slightly to see a rather skimpy dressed blonde standing there. I narrowed my eyes at her, I hadn't even said one word to her and I already didn't like her. Judging by Jax's annoyed face, I wasn't the only person. "You're right it is a bad time."

Clay started up his bike as the chick walked away. I looked back to Jax with an eyebrow raised. "Drive safe I will see you tonight."

I watched his bike disappear around the corner before I walked away to my truck.

~~SOA~~

I looked myself over in the mirror, admiring how well I cleaned up. I had on a black leather skirt that was tight pencil skirt style that ended at my knees and started at my belly button. My black looser fitting halter top tucked into the skirt. I had on a few silver and black bangles on my wrists and a pair of strap stiletto heels. I pulled the top of my hair and sides into a crown braid that braided back into the rest of my curly hair that was in a low pony. Someone knocked on the door and I smooth my hands over my stomach before I grabbed my hotel key and walked towards the door. I unlocked the door to see T.O. standing in a pair of jeans and a black dress shirt. "Stunning as always birdie. Ready to go?"

I winked at him, "Where are we going today?"

"I thought we could go to the family restaurant we went to last time. Talk over some things?"

I closed my door and walked with him to the elevator.

 **2 hours later**

After a nice meal, T.O. walked me to my door. I turned to face him to say my goodnight when I realized how close he was. So close that before I realized it my back was on the door and his hand landed beside my head. "How about we end the night right? Just like old times?"

I knew what he was asking. T.O. was a gentlemen and wouldn't push for this, in fact when this started between us, it was me. I placed my hand gently on T.O. face and smiled reassuringly at him. "Its him isn't it? Jax?" T.O. asked

"You are an amazing man and I am sure that you will snatch up some amazing girl. After what has happened between me and Jax...I need to see it out. I want nothing more than to bring you into my room and enjoy the time we have spent together just like old times."

"No, I understand. He is a lucky man but, if he hurts you birdie in any way I will be there to make him pay."

"Even though we both know I would do it myself?" I laughed

He pulled away from me laughing. I leaned forward and gave him a light peck on the cheek, "Thank you for tonight. If all works out we should do it again?"

He ruffled up my hair before walking away. Just as I walked away I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I looked down at it to see a text from Jax asking if I was on my way. I smiled at his impatience and walked into my hotel room reaching onto the stand beside the door that held my truck keys. I texted him that I was going to be there shortly and started to drive to his place. I didn't bother to change and I walked up to the door after locking my truck. I pushed my skirt down a little and walked towards the house. I got nervous as I got closer to the house. The house seemed rather dark for someone actually being in there. I rapped my knuckles against the front door but the door moved slightly. Alarmed I grabbed my gun from my purse and cocked it. "Jax?" I whispered

I kept my gun at my side as I walked through the house. "Jax, answer me!" I tried again

I still got no answer, I had searched the kitchen and living room but saw nothing and nobody. I hoped in my heart that Jax was okay and that Abel wasn't home. I peaked in Abels room and saw that he wasn't in his crib. "Thank god." I mumbled

I called out for Jax again as I headed into the last room. Maybe I was just over reacting? Maybe he didn't close the door right? The grip tightened against the gun and I pushed the door open. What I saw shocked me but before I could react I felt two arms wrap around me. One landed on my hand that had the gun and the other pulling me into them.

* * *

 **I would like to thank;**

 **charityf1915: sorry about that, I fixed the chapters**

 **Thank you to my recent favorites; Mrs. Marie Woods-Wincheseter, SkittlezxBabex146, bella cullent he original, LucyJ27, MissLexi54, Miss potter-flint, happu lowon, hvnsllbbygrl, ladybug213, samanhabrady98, Jessica190, Foreverkee, Storylover00, MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon, dhnnysports88, SZombiesunshineyura, hrodenhaver, wades wife, charityf1915, Ambrown2, 19baby94, gandjforever19**

 **Thank you to my recent followers; Mrs. Marie Woods-Wincheseter, SkittlezxBabex146, LucyJ27, MissLexi54, amanda2579, dog88, mandy-chick00, memyselfandcharlie, redsoxnation12, OH MIA MYA, samanthabrady98, Jessica190, Foreverkee, Emmettluver2010, Storylover00, MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon, MissMoxley, SeekerOwl523, lao1993, CHIARA74, Zombiesunshineyura, Vyxen Hexgrim, klicia, DWgeek2010, Phantom- of- light, .1, wades wife, charityf1915, Samcoo 12, kittybug85, Ambrown2, kylynnjen, 19baby94, grandjforever19, , jb6423**

 **REMEMBER TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW FOR QUICKER UPDATES GUYS IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO SEE SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE THIS.**


	12. Long Time Coming

**{Hey guys did you miss me? If you don't like anything or want to see a new story or something added don't be afraid to leave it in a review or message me. I have three stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking Dead)/OC and pretty soon a Joker (Suicide Squad)/OC. If I don't feel like its going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything to do with anything to do with Sons of Anarchy only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognise.**

 **As always I will mention that this is rated M for a reason beside the violence and mature themes. There is smut. This whole chapter is that so if you do not like that you can skip it you won't miss much.}**

Arms wrapped tight around my waist and his face buried itself into my neck as his lips graced my skin. I was in shock as I gasped, my eyes looking over the bed and floor that was littered in rose petals. "I'm right here." Jax whispered in my ear

My heart was racing as everything was becoming overwhelming. I turned around and grabbed his face in my hands pulling his face into mine. My lips pressed against his in need and want. It had been so long since I let a man touch me and my heart was swelling with an overwhelming need to be loved by this man…a man I had come to love over the little while that I knew him. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and gave it a slight tug with his teeth. I tangled my fingers into his hair and gave a light tug in response. A growl erupted from him and he pulled me closer to his body. I started to unbutton his shirt before I got impatient and ripped it. He smiled into the kiss "Impatient?"

I pulled away just far enough that I could see his eyes. "Jax Teller you do not understand the effect you have on me."

I started to kiss him again and start to pull him into the bedroom. He shuffled after me not wanting to break the kiss. His hands gripped my hips hard and before I realized it he had thrown me onto the bed and rose petals fluttered into my vision. He finished pulling off his now ripped shirt and stared at me before bending over and tugging my skirt off. I gripped the bed and the soft petals in my hands as I pushed myself up. His eyes were dark with passion and I tugged my shirt off. As soon as my shirt hit the ground he was on the bed, pushing me back down with one leg in between mine and his hands held mine above my head. He looked over my body and placed his nose against mine, both of us breathing hard. "Beautiful."

Was all he said before his lips captured mine again and I reacted back to his kiss. He continued to hold my hands in one of his while his other hand rubbed my waist. He snuck his hand behind me and unclipped my bra. He tossed it away and started to gently knead my breasts in his hands. His lips left mine as they started to trail down my chest. He took one nipple in his mouth as he sucked and pulled while he squeezed the other one. A small moan escaped my lips and I started to wiggle impatiently underneath him. He laughed and slipped a couple fingers into my panties as he continued to lick and nip and my breasts. He slowly pulled them off and readjusted himself to be in between my legs. I stuck my hands in between us and unbuttoned his jeans giving them a light push. I became impatient when he wouldn't help get the rest of his clothes off.

He pushed my hands away and kissed his way down my stomach. He gripped my thighs and pulled them up to his face before he kissed them. The closer and closer he got to my womanhood the more restless I became. Once he was just in front of it, he blew air at it before he stuck his tongue out gently caressing my folds. I bit my lip after a moan escaped my lips and my back arched in pleasure. I realized why he was so good with the woman. The attention he paid to me was causing that warm feeling in my stomach to rise and within minutes I was screaming out. My body relaxed into the bed and he stood up from the bed with a shit eating grin on his face.

He pulled down his pants and boxers, freeing his member. I pushed myself further up the bed and motioned for him to follow me. He lay in between my legs again and placed on hand on my face. As he slowly entered me, he kissed me. I gasped at the contact and wrapped my arms around his neck. My nails scratched him as he increased his speed. He held one of my legs around his waist and adjusted himself as he pushed further and harder into me. He gripped my leg tighter as he was reaching his release and I could feel it bubbling up in me again, "J-Jax." I stuttered

I opened my eyes and connected them with him. I didn't look away and neither did he as we reached our release calling out for each other. Neither of us moved and he continued to hold his weight above me. Our lips met once more in a sweet kiss before he moved off me and pulled me into his arms. This was the first time in years that I could say that I was truly happy.

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking**

 **Foreverkee: I am glad to hope the wait wasn't too long I'm trying to get into a routine. I loved the cliffhanger to**

 **xxcuriousmexx: You guessed right but, it was still fun right?**

 **Storylover00: Thank you! I am glad that you enjoyed the cliffhanger to**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorite since the last update;**

 **liddyville2012, sjcastillo, Anonymouspostings, TRUEBLOOD12, LiliAnn Jackson**

 **Thank you to everyone how has followed since the last update;**

 **liddyville2012, sjcastillo, Anonymouspostings, shellby81, TRUEBLOOD12, quortnee87, LiliAnn Jackson**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE FOR FASTER UPDATES. IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME.**


	13. An Unlikely Deal

**{Hey guys I apologize for the long wait. I kind of went off here for a bit I wasn't getting to many responses in my email to anything so it was a bit disappointing along with a bit of writers block. Sorry guys once more but I am back. Just a little heads up there is this chapter and one more before we get to Belfast where stuff gets crazy so bare with me. I have two stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking dead)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything from Sons of Anarchy only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.** }

I lay on my back, the sheets curling around my body, as I stare at the ceiling. I turned to face the warm body beside me and my expression softened as I stared at Jax. But for as happy as I was I couldn't help but feel hesitant. I knew Jax was nothing like Ethan but the betrayal still stung. I grabbed at my necklace and played with it thinking back to my sister then to Abel. I couldn't imagine the heart reaching feeling Jax had to be going through. To have his son taken like that and none the less by someone he trusted. We both were damaged, we both had been betrayed and if we didn't act soon we both would lose a child. It was then that guilt set in, I told him I would find his son and here I was having sex with him. I was becoming a distraction and I knew that when we finished this deal I would leave because my use would no longer by the club. The promise we had made for me to stay was a dream one that I thought was just that…a dream. My vision blurred as I continued to look at Jax. As a tear slipped down my cheek I shook my head and sat up being careful as I stood up, collecting my clothes. I slipped my dress on quickly and walked towards the bedroom door making sure to pick up my gun as I left the house.

I quickly stopped by my house to have a shower and get dressed. I slipped on a pair of black leggings with a black tank top with a jewel cross on the front. I paired it with a nice deep red leather jacket and a pair of black stiletto ankle boots that folded over the top. Once I was done getting ready I drove to the clubhouse and I slid into a bar stool. One of the new prospects came up to me, "Want anything?"

"Rum and coke and make it a double."

I placed my hands on my forehead and closed my eyes, "Long night?" a deep concerned voice asked me

I peaked up between my fingers to see Opie looking back at me with mild amusement. The prospect placed the glass in front of me and I wrapped my fingers around it. "You could say that." I swallowed the drink rather quickly

Opie took a seat beside me. "You are one seriously bad chick you know that?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Besides Gemma I've never seen someone fit into this lifestyle so quickly."

The prospect placed a beer in front of me and walked away to give us privacy. "Well when you have done this the majority of your life and been through the shit I have...you fit in perfectly."

After a moment of silence, Opie looked around and leaned forward to me. "So you and Jax?"

My eyes narrowed in his direction, "I don't know what you're talking about." I replied trying to play dumb

"Nah I see the way you look at each other. I've only seen that on my brother's face once and he doesn't look at her like that no more."

I looked ahead at the bar trying to ignore what he said but ultimately I couldn't. I had seen them to and it terrified me to settle with someone again. "Listen I don't know about you or your past. I'm sure you have been through your fair share of shit but so has he. Give him a chance, give your feelings a chance.'

I opened my mouth to say something but felt my phone start to vibrate. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the phone out of my pocket, it was my contact in Belfast. "Sorry Op, gotta get this."

I didn't wait for his answer as I answered my phone. I started to head to Jax dorm room so that I could hear better. "Hey Connor what you got for me?" I asked as I closed the door

"I just wanted to inform you that the Oswald fella got a hold of me and everything is set in motion for your arrival. His contact has a ride for you, said he would call with more details. I got your ride her to the SAMBEL charter. Paige I learned something else. It's not just Jimmy you got to worry about, it goes deeper than that, member deep. I'm looking into it."

I heard the door open behind me and I looked over to see Jax walking in. "Good, keep me informed."

With that I hung up and turned to face Jax, replacing my phone in my pocket. "Hey." He said as he walked towards me placing his hands firmly on my hips. I placed my hands on his shoulders reassuringly. "Hey."

"So you wouldn't believe the night I had. It was so amazing that I thought it was a dream and I didn't see her beside me." Jax whispered as his lips ghosted across my skin

I bit my lip to hold back my moan and Jax walked me backwards so that I was leaning on the wall. "Sorry duty calls." I replied trying to come up with an excuse that wasn't too much of a lie

He stopped kissing me and stared at me for a moment his fingers brushing my hair out of my face. "You do know that this is real right? I'm not Ethan, I won't hurt you?"

Not purposely, I thought as images of Tara and Opie's words passed through my mind. I smiled at him reassuringly and he leaned forward to place a sweet but subtle kiss on my lips. The door opened suddenly and Jax pulled his lips from mine but didn't move his body as we both looked at the intruder. And who else to walk in but Tara. Tara looked hurt and in disbelief and when I looked at Jax he looked almost emotionless. No that wasn't the right word, it was almost as if he didn't know how to feel. Tara stormed out and Jax looked back at me after a second. I bite my lip in frustration, "Why don't you go after her? It's obvious Jax." I gently pushed him away and walked out of the room

As I was walking out of the hall I ran into Lyla who just slapped Opie. She stormed past me and I looked at Op with raised eyebrows. He shook his head, "Little more coffee?" the prospect asked

Both me and Op looked at him like he was an idiot and I shook my head and walked out.

~~SOA~~

Church was called and I joined everyone else in the room. I stood off to the side around Tig and crossed my arms, leaning against the wall. Clay stood with Jax as they leaned over a map, pointing out our route. "Oswald's cargo plane unloads in Manchester, he's got a guy who can get us all the way up to Stranraer. From there, we ferry to Belfast." Clay started the meeting

"I got us a ride to SAMBEL." I spoke up when Clay looked to me for my impute

"I got a call in to McGee." Clay finished

"We still don't know if O'Neil can be trusted." Jax shook his head

"You have a point but right now we need everyone there on board. I got someone looking into people." I said lightly

"Well I'll press McGee for that truth but, either way we got no choice. We need that Charter just like Paige said." Clay backed me up

"Okay boys, now we're traveling with bond restrictions alright? No rockers our reapers are out there on the bar." Tig stated

"We travel light. Don't fit on your back don't bring it." Bobby added

"Right." Jax agreed

The door opened and Chibs walked in. "Boys…lass." Chibs greeted

"You reach out to Fiona?" Jax asked

I could see the hurt look on Chibs face. Fiona was his wife and from all the searching I did on Jimmy, I found out some harsh truths. Jimmy scared up Chibs face and took his family from him but not before banishing him from Belfast. "Yeah finally got through. That bastard O'Phelan's had her and my Kerrianne under lockdown." Chibs swore

"She have any idea why Jimmy lied about Abel?" Jax asked the question on everyone's mind for days

I wasn't as curious as to why he lied considering I knew the man was a snake but, I was interested in his end game with this. Jimmy didn't kidnap children or at least not that I knew. "Sorry but she's not sure. She only knows that Jimmy plans to push against Kellan Ashby, something to do with Belfast SOA." Chibs answered forlorn

"Kellan Ashby?" Juice asked not familiar with the name immediately

I pushed off the wall, "What does he want with a priest?" I mumbled

"Yeah, Father Kellan Ashby the real IRA consigliere."

My eyes widened when I realized why Jimmy would want him. He was power hungry, he wanted full control over the IRA and that included getting rid of the priest. "Kellan doesn't call any shots but, no shots get called without his two cents." Piney spoke

"Your right he doesn't call the shots but, he persuades them and to Jimmy that too much power for one man to have over him and his choices." I added

"Well whatever it is Jimmy doesn't want us in Ireland. He finds out we're there we could be up against IRA heat. Well that's a risk that we're gonna have to take." Jax said as he walked over to me

I placed my hand on his arm in a reassuring gesture. "That bastard will not stop us from finding your son."

~~SOA~~

Me and Jax decided that we would take a stop to see Gemma and inform her of the plan. The boys had decided that it was too risky to take Gemma and we would have to leave her here now that she turned herself in. "Be gentle." Jax said quietly as we walked to her door

"Me? What about you?" I laughed

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor as we stopped in front of her door. "I know it just seems that you have a past. She doesn't need anything else jump startin her heart again."

I shook my head and placed my hand on the door knob, "You don't know what we got and it's going to stay that way. Our past is exactly that the past, she and I have made our amends for now."

I twisted the doorknob and held it open for Jax to walk into first. "Hey, you okay?" Jax asked as he stepped into the room

I smiled comfortingly at Gemma and shut the door. "Yeah." She answered

Jax walked forward and sat in a chair that was in front of Gemma. "We talked to Oswald, we're all set, we leave this afternoon. We're gonna find Abel mom I promise you."

"I know, I'm gonna miss so much of his life," Gemma face started to break and her tears started to fall down her face. I stepped around Jax and placed a hand on her shoulder and she grabbed my hand for reassurance as she stared at her son, "Oh god Jackson I don't want to go to jail. I'm sorry, sorry."

Jax shuffled forward a little in the chair to be closer to his mom, "Mom listen to me, listen to me. I'm gonna protect you. You're not going to jail okay?"

"Yeah…I don't know what you're doing with Stahl but, I do know what happens to you if the club finds out." Gemma whispered

Stahl? What was he doing with her? I turned sharply to face him and took a step towards him with my hands on my hips. "What are you doing with her? She is not a bitch you want to get into bed with trust me." I snapped

He looked between us, "I got it covered you don't have to worry about me mom."

"Excuse me? Don't just ignore me, you have no idea what you're dealing with!"

"And I will always worry about you."

I ran my fingers angrily through my hair and opened my mouth to yell at him some more when Clay walked through the door. Gemma grabbed my wrist and I had a feeling that this would be a time to keep quiet. "What's going on?" Clay asked as he shut the door

"Just want to be with my family." Gemma muttered under a shaky breath

"I know you do, I know." Clay said as he walked over to her.

I moved out of his way so he could hold Gemma and I stood beside Jax, sitting on the arm of the chair while Jax placed a hand on my lower back. "I'm sorry, so many god damn meds. Look you need me to do anything?" Gemma apologized again

"Yeah we need to let Maureen Ashby know we're coming. I think she's our best shot at finding Abel." Jax sighed

"You want me to reach out?" She asked

"Yeah maybe you can push her for more information. You know mom to mom?"

"Okay, I got the number." Gemma answered

Clay pulled out his burner and passed it to Gemma "Your ride to county happens at four we'll come back…to say goodbye."

An uncomfortable silence comes over us and Jax leans forward to kiss his mom on the forehead. He gives her a hug one that was obviously hard for both of them. "I love you mom."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Gemma asked as we were leaving

I looked back at her curiously but nodded my head. "I'll meet you outside." Jax nodded his head and left with Clay

I walked cautiously back to her bed and sat in the chair that Jax had sat in. "What is it?"

Gemma gave me an annoyed look. "I need your help."

I raised my eyebrows, "My help? For what?"

"I want to come to Ireland, I want my grandson." Gemma said strongly

I leaned back in the chair, "You were always stubborn," I crossed my fingers over my stomach and looked to the door, "That's pretty risky do you know what they will do to you when they realize you left not to mention Jax and Clay."

"I don't care Paige I want to be with my family before I go to jail and that includes my son."

I pursed my lips and contemplated what she was asking. Breaking her out wasn't an issue I had done it before but my worry landed with the repercussions after for her. "Are you sure?"

Gemma nodded her head and I shook my head as I stood up from the chair. "You need to get the Doc in on it. Get her to call me I got a plan but it's risky. If you both do exactly as I say I know it can be done…I've done it before."

I had my hand on the doorknob just as I was leaving but Gemma spoke first, "Have you told him anything?"

I looked over my shoulder at her, "No."

"What did John tell you?"

I stared at the door for a second, "Nothing and a little bit of everything."

My phone rang in my pocket and I pulled it out to see that it was T.O. I turned to Gemma and motioned to my phone. "Sorry I got to go."

I stepped out of her room, my eyes catching the guard that was out of her room as I picked up the phone. "My man what's up?"

"We got a problem that's what's up." His voice came across the phone

He was angry but his words were coming across in a slur. He was crying something happened and it was big. "Calm down what's the matter?"  
"I just found one of my own it seems that our deal isn't being accepted. That asshole killed one of my best men Birdie. A brother."  
I rolled my head and sighed in frustration. "It has to be someone from the Calaveraz. Let me talk to Jax and Clay and I will meet you."

I spoke as calmly as I could in hopes to diffuse the situation. In the inside I was boiling with rage, this was not only a deal involving them and the sons but, now it involved me and my reputation. I did my end of the deal and yet some idiot on Alvarez side is fucking up everything. "You better hope this fixes itself birdie." Was all he said before he hung up

I shoved my phone roughly into my jacket as I came into the waiting room running into Clay, Jax, Bobby and Tig. "What's wrong?" Tig asked as he saw the look on my face

"Just got a call from T.O. something happened we got to go." I said as I pushed past them heading out the door

"What happened?" Jax asked as he attempted to stop me

I ripped my arm from his grip, "I don't know one of my oldest and best friends is crying. Something is wrong and it has something to do with the Calaveraz."

I was angry, so angry that I didn't stop to notice the hurt look on Jax face.

* * *

 **I want to start off by thanking;**

 **MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon- As I'm sure we all know because this is a romance they will get together. Because of Paige's trust issues and Jax's focus on his son, I wanted them to struggle to get there but trust me stuff gets serious when they reach Belfast. I supper apologize for the long wait but I am glad I still have your constant reviews**

 **xxcuriousmexx- Thank you much appreciated. I was hoping it was coming across that way**

 **Khyharah- Right? Glad you are enjoying the story sorry about the long wait**

 **Clb83- Welcome and hopefully you enjoy this update as well**

 **nelle76- sorry for the long wait hopefully you enjoy this one to**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update;**

 **Sasasee, Clb83, shophiescastle, katieroseanne, OH MIA MYA, nelle76, 91**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update;**

 **Clb83, shophiescastle, Role with life, Angel030593, starbuckluver, katieroseanne, .dj, nelle76, 91, GamerGirl818, TalkNerdyToMe91**

 **REMEMBER TO FAVORITE, REVIEW AND FOLLOW FOR QUICKER UPDATES, IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME. UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	14. Jail Break

**{Hey guys this is the last chapter before we enter into Belfast! Super excited for my plans I feel like I have prolonged it enough. I have two stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking dead)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything from Sons of Anarchy only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

I stood in a gross disgusting bathroom and waited for Salazar to come in with a few other members of the Calaveras and Mayans. I couldn't get the image of T.O.s member and childhood friend lying on the table with bullet holes in his back and a knife in his head. I could understand why T.O. was upset and wanted blood, I would to. The man had a family, a beautiful wife and kids and had done nothing to deserve this. I brought T.O. and his club into this thinking Alvarez would be able to handle Salazar. This was my fault and though I knew T.O. wouldn't say it I knew he thought it to. Me, Clay, Tig and Jax stood in the bathroom with T.O. and his vice president. When the door opened and Salazar walked in with a stuck up look on face, I could help it. As everyone filed in and the door was closed I moved faster than anyone could grab me and grasped Salazar by the collar of his cut and pulled him forward into my fist before I pulled him down into the knee that collided on the other side. I let him go as he fell to the ground and Jax had wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back to stand in line. Though no one on their end stopped me Alvarez was watching me carefully but with amusement. I pulled myself from Jax and glared at Salazar, "You're a worthless piece of fucking shit, and you deserve every piece of what's coming to you." I snarled

Salazar stood up and glared around at the group before his eyes settled on me. "Somebody killed a member of the Grim Bastards this morning. Knife into his skull not to subtle. Costing me my relationships with not one, not two but three people," Alvarez began his eyes not leaving Salazar before he pulled out his gun, cocked it and aimed it at Salazar's head, "Who did it?"

"I don't know man." Salazar lied

"Bullshit." T.O. barked and began to step up

I held my arms out to keep him at bay knowing if he was going to listen to anyone right now it would be me. He knew I would find him justice, this man choose the wrong people to cross. "How about the truth, cuz' if that bullet ain't gonna get it out of you I will." I threatened

Salazar chewed on his lip for a second before facing Salazar. "These assholes they killed Pozo."

"Let me tell you how this works, I kill you or you tell me which one of your lieutenants was responsible." Alvarez told him

"What do you care if we offed some fat nigger?" Salazar turned to face Alvarez

My anger reached a new boiling point and I no longer cared about being rational. T.O. lashed out and everyone struggled to keep everyone at bay. I stepped forward once more and pulled my switchblade from my back pocket and quickly wrapped my body around Salazar back to my chest was to his back and my legs were wrapped around his chest and my blade against his throat. He stumbled backwards into the wall and I gritted my teeth from the pain. Alvarez kept his gun leveled but, everyone seemed to stop moving as I leaned into his ear, "You see that wasn't very nice, you are fucking up my deals, you are fucking your boss's deals and I don't like that. I am quickly losing my patience with you and when that that happens," I pushed my blade harder into his neck so he would bleed a little, "she likes to come out and play. If Alvarez gun doesn't kill you trust me…I will."

Another gun joined and I could see that it was Clay holding it to his head. "Now if he don't care I do and it sure as hell is obvious that she does. Now a body is gonna hit the floor in the next minute, its either gonna be you or one of your brown buddies."

When Alvarez didn't say anything I could feel his body tense under me. I pressed the knife in his throat again, "Tic fucking toc." I whispered in his ear

"Sorry ese," Alvarez pointed to a bigger man with a long ponytail beside us, "He killed the fat man."

The man raised his hands and began to back up, pleading for his life while calling Salazar a bitch. We all pulled away and stepped aside for T.O. as this was his retaliation not ours. T.O. stepped forward quickly, cocked his gun and shot the guy in the middle of the head. The vice president of Calaveras raised his hands and began to protest, "I wasn't there all right? I swear to God."

I saw the murderous look in Alvarez eyes and I stepped away quickly as he shoved Salazar against the wall with one of T.O. men. Alvarez took off his patches and backed up, "Take off the cut ese." He ordered

"What are you doing man?" Salazar asked as he took a step towards Alvarez

Before Alvarez could answer Tig and Jax pushed past me and shoved Salazar back against the wall and began to forcibly remove his cut, "Take it off, take it off." Tig repeated

"Take it off you bitch." Jax said with Tig

I was so pissed I was vibrating as I watched the scene in front of me. Jax walked backwards with the cut until he reached the toilet where he proceeded to dunk it in the toilet. "Hey I'm gonna kill you for that." Salazar threatened

I shoved him and laughed, "No you're not, not your club, not your cut your done."

I turned away and just as Clay stepped forward to land a solid punch to his face. Salazar fell against the wall and I watch as Clay began to cradle his hand before he realized where he was and let his fist fall to his side. Alvarez looked at the vice president of the Calaveras and offered him the tags, "You've just been appointed president, hopefully you'll do a better job keeping your guys in line."

"Yeah I'll make sure of it."

"We good?" Alvarez asked Clay

Clay looked to T.O. to make sure he was good before he nodded his head "A few of us are heading out of town for a week or so. You need anything you call SAMCRO." Jax told Alvarez

"We'll be fine." Alvarez nodded his thanks

I watched Alvarez from the corner of my eye as everyone began to file out. I flicked my hair over my shoulder and crouched in front of him, "Today you got off easy, next time I find out that you're meddling where you don't belong and causing damage that shouldn't be done. This will be the least of your worries, so if you are thinking retaliation for today think again. I have killed people for far less."

His eyes didn't leave mine and though I saw the rebellion I saw the fear. I stood up and after one hard look at Salazar I walked out. I ran into Alvarez while I was leaving and he crossed his arms across his chest. "Those were some smooth moves in there." He complimented

A smirk grew across my face, "That's what years in this job will teach you."

"We good?"

I pursed my lips, this is why I tried to stay away from making deals with the Mayans and anyone related. He had kids like Salazar that never grow up and think with their egos and dicks before they think with their brains. "Yeah, were good but a piece of advice?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let it happen again, this wasn't on your end but had it been this would have gone another way and you know it."

He nodded his head and I gave him a hug before I began to walk to my truck "And Alvarez watch him, I have a feeling this won't be the end."

 _(Jax p.o.v.)_

 _Today had been an off day between all the shit with T.O. and how off putting Paige had been since the run in with Tara. We were leaving tonight and I had come home to pack a bag when I saw Tara car in the driveway and knew she was here finishing packing her things. It was going to be awkward and I have debated about coming back later but, I couldn't avoid her forever. I opened the front door and walked through my house to the back room where Tara was packing in my bathroom. She wouldn't even look in my direction but I knew she knew I was there. I felt bad for her knowing the love I held for her at one time but since Paige had entered my life it was almost like I couldn't care. "You don't have to leave yet, we're heading out tonight, I just came by to pack a bag." I told her as I leaned against the wall_

 _Tara had looked up at one point but continued to give me the cold shoulder as she packed. "I'm sorry about this morning." I told her_

 _"It's what you wanted." She finally spoke as she looked at me in the mirror with no emotion on her face_

 _She walked away from me and into the bedroom where a bigger bag was. "I didn't want for you to get hurt." I called after her_

 _"Yes you did, you wouldn't have done it if you didn't. You think I am responsible for what happened to Abel, you think that bimbo would have done differently? Think she would have thrown her life away to try and save him or be here to help you through it like I was? You hate me and you just can't say it."_

 _"I don't hate you Tara but, I don't love you anymore. I was not trying to hurt you but, I am not going to hurt Paige either. I want to give what me and her have a chance. I will always care for you but, I think I love her."_

 _Silence settled between us and she just shook her head. I could feel the hurt and anger rolling off her but, I wasn't about to lie to her. I took a step towards her, "This isn't a life you want but, it is a life that you would be forced to accept and I don't think you ever could. You have always tried to get me to run from it and I need an old lady who is going to stand by me and my club and its decisions."_

 _"You think she will?" Tara snapped_

 _"Yeah I do hell Tara she has done a hell of a lot better then you." I snapped becoming impatient with her attitude._

 _"What are you trying to protect me from?"_

 _"Donna, Abel, Sack take your pick."_

 _"You're so full of shit! This is just about you needing a reason to feel good about bailing. Well guess what the prince doesn't always get his way." Tara snapped as she stormed out of the house_

 _I pursed my lips in frustration, why couldn't she just understand. I walked through the house to try and talk to her again but she was already pulling out of the driveway._

 _(End of Jax p.o.v.)_

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the Gemma and Tara. As long as my plan was on queue Tara should have claimed that Gemma heart went into a high fever involving her to be placed in a tub of ice. When Tara could manage to get everyone out Tara would bring Gemma to me and as long as the boys were on time we should be able to just meet them outside. I looked down at my watch and tapped my fingers impatiently until new dressed Gemma and Tara burst through the door. "Glad to see you're punctual." I muttered

"How long do we have?" Tara asked

"Maybe five minutes at best, everything is about being punctual." I pulled out my phone and began to dial for Jax

"Are you calling Jax?" Gemma asked

"Nope you are." I told her as I pressed call and passed it to her

As Gemma talked to Jax I caught up with Tara. "You gonna be okay?" I asked her knowing that helping with this would put her job at risk

"I'll figure it out, I always do. Smart."

"What's smart?" I asked as I peaked around the corner

"Your plan."

"Well sweetheart when you do what I do for a living you make a lot of risky plans."

Tara swiped her key card and we entered into the next hallway and walked quickly until we reached the elevator. "I packed meds for a few weeks but if you're there longer you're gonna have to fill the prescription. This elevator takes you to the service level and the key card will get you out the back door. There's some cash in my pocket, it's not much. My cars in the service lot if you need it." Tara explained to Gemma

"Not sure the feds are gonna believe I did this at gunpoint." Gemma said worried

"You may as well have." Tara rolled her eyes

Tara swiped her card and pressed a button and I turned to face her. "Okay so this is the part of my plan that is going to suck." I muttered to Tara

Tara turned to face me and I swung my fist into her cheek. "What the hell you bitch!" Tara said pissed off

"They will never believe that Gemma just walked out of here. I don't want to get back here and find out that you lost your job because of this. Make it believable." I told her before I pushed Gemma into the elevator

Gemma stepped out of the elevator to hug Tara before she stepped back in. It was awkward for us and I knew that but, none the less I nodded my head in appreciation. I grasped Gemma hand in mine and the elevator opened and pulled her along with me. We stepped outside to see Jax, Clay and Tig waiting for us. Clay and Tig looked surprised but Jax looked furious. "What the hell are you two doing?" he seethed

"Coming with you." Gemma said as if it was obvious

"You made a deal with the feds! And you're helping her!" Jax swung his arms around us

"I don't give a shit! Those cuffs will be waiting for me when I get back." Gemma stood her ground

"Baby listen to me—"Clay tried to talk to her now

"Don't even bother trying boys, trust me I've been there." Tig interrupted

I leaned in and spoke rather quickly, "And we don't got time for this, let's go."

I pushed past them towards the shops tow truck. "I'm going." Gemma said as she followed after me

The men started to follow but as I got closer to the edge of the loading dock, Unser walked out. "I guess your fever broke some folks looking for you." He said

"Tell them I'll be back soon." Gemma said as she stopped

Clay wrapped a protective arm around Gemma and Tig and Jax stood beside me protectively. It was obvious that something was going to happen and as Unser spoke I was going to be one step ahead of him. "Sorry Gemma you come with me now I'll tell them you turned yourself in had a change of heart. No one gets in trouble for aiding and abetting."

"And if she says no?" Clay asked

"Sorry there ain't no options here." Unser answered

As he reached for his gun I was quicker in grabbing the one in the back of my pants and I aimed it at his head. "For Christ sake." Jax mumbled as his hands ran over his face

"Not the way I wanna do this."

I smiled and stepped towards not lowering my gun, "Well doesn't that just suck because this is the way it's going to go. We are going to walk away the boys and Gemma will be back in a week. For someone who is supposed to care, then do what everyone else has done and walk away."

I could hear Gemma as her shoes clicked across the pavement and she stood beside me. "You gonna shoot me Wayne?" when he made no move to shoot anyone in fact he looked defeated under Gemma's words and stare, I lowered my gun and narrowed my eyes as she spoke in a disappointed voice, "Traitor, take the cutlass."Gemma finished as she tossed the keys to Tig

Me and Tig went and sat in the cutlass as the others piled into the tow truck. We took off quickly to a side street a little ways away before we all got out. "There gonna be looking for that tow truck, guaranteed that he called it in. This is why you never trust a cop." I said as I glared at Jax hoping he would get the hidden meaning in my words

"We are not gonna make it out of Charming. She is right they're looking for the truck," Tig said beside me but, what he said next made me turn to him with confusion, "You guys take the cutlass and go to the plane."

"No we need you with us bro." Jax argued

"You need your mom more. Now just backtrack through town, I'll lead them up the eighteen." Tig cut him off

"Tig." I shook my head

He placed a hand on my face and smiled, "Not the first time right darling, keep the kid out of trouble and do your job bring Abel home."

"Shit, come on." Jax said quickly after a moment

I stood on my toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as I slipped him my keys. "Take care of my baby, she is at the hospital. Oh and I got a cat at my cottage check on her okay?"

He nodded his head and I walked quickly away from him and hopped back into the cutlass as Jax took off quickly. When we arrived it looked like the plane was already to go. Oswald was walked towards us and all the boys were huddled in a circle. "Cutting it close?" Oswald spoke to Jax as he stepped out of the door and helped me out. "Sorry we had to give someone a ride, not my idea." Jax told him as he let go off me and walked past Oswald

I gave Oswald a sympathetic look knowing that the moment Gemma stepped out he would be furious. We began to get the last of our luggage and as I stood there waiting I couldn't help but listen in on Clay's conversation on the phone with a man named McGee that was the president in the Belfast chapter. As he asked about one of the other men out there and if he was in bed with Jimmy, I had a gut feeling it went a whole lot deeper than the one minor man he was asking about. I bit my lip, if Jimmy knew I was coming this was gonna get a whole lot uglier. Jax now stood in front of me with his hands shoved into his pockets. "You put yourself in a whole lot of trouble doing that for my mom today."

I smirked at him, "Just like you getting into bed with people you shouldn't."

He shook his head, "Talk later?" he asked

I nodded my head as I stepped closer to him so we were touching, "Yeah I think it is long overdue. Jax when we get there I need to tell you something but I need you to wait till we get there."

"Sure doll." He nodded his head

I patted him on the chest and walked past him to the plane. "We're all in for one hell of a ride." I mumbled under my breathe

Meanwhile in Belfast

Keith McGee shut his phone off as he looked down at it. He pushed off the bike and walked towards the car where Liam O'Neil and Jimmy stepped out of the car. "Anything on Fiona?" Jimmy asked

"She and the girl are with the priest." Keith answered

"Of course they are." Jimmy rolled his eyes

"Did you get a hold of Clay?" Liam asked

Keith mulled over the idea of mentioning it because he knew once he did he was betraying a brother and in this club that was a death sentence. Keith rubbed a hand over his chin a few times before he answered, "Aye SAMCRO is on their way, be in tomorrow afternoon."

"Good we're ready for them and the girl?" Jimmy nodded his head

"Yeah she will be here with them. Clay wants her kept out of it says there could be issues if you knew. Who is she?" Keith asked

"None of your business they won't be here long." Jimmy snickered

Neither Liam or Keith knew what was going on Jimmy head but, they were in too deep to back out now. What did Jimmy want with the kid and the girl? It wasn't like Jimmy at all but as Jimmy walked back to the car with a wide smile on his face, they knew it could be no good.

I would like to start by thanking;

xxcuriousmexx- no thank you for your review here is the next update

nelle76- She is and who can blame her with Ethan right? Just a warning Belfast will play hard on their relationship but I hope you enjoy as always

I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update;

BlueEyedSalvatore, EnchantedGhost, EMRO, huskygirl13, arroyo, wendi7399

I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update;

Mrs. VampDiva Belikov, BlueEyedSalvatore, EnchantedGhost, paullover85, arroyo

AS ALWAYS THE MORE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS THE QUICKER THE UPDATES WILL COME, IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME. UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	15. Arrival

**{Hey guys sorry I know its been a while but I am back. I am trying to get all updates out as quick as I can. I do not own anything with the Sons of Anarchy only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

It had been a long flight, but we finally arrived. For as beautiful as this country was, the only thing I felt was sorrow at my bad memories of my time here. We made quick work of unloading our stuff and began to set off, with me on the back of Jax bike. We had met Keith and O'Neil on our way and began our long journey to Belfast. We were almost there when as we turned around the corner we happened upon two police vans with 5 cops standing guard there with there guns out. I became immediately suspicious as even though this was common in Ireland, I had a gut feeling that something was not right. Jax stopped and placed his feet on the ground. My arms wrapped tighter around his waist as my nerves grew when the cops started to walk towards us, "What do we do here?" Jax asked Keith

"Random stop, just keep it light. Smile and show them your passport." Keith replied as he got off the bike to meet the one cop that seemed to be in charge here

The cop didn't even seem fazed by Keith and looked to us all, "Identification."

We all began to get off the bikes and begin to pull out our passports as Keith kept talking to the same cop, "Just showing our American brothers the beautiful Irish countryside officer."

It was like he hadn't even heard him as he walked by him and began to point at us as he went, "Identification you, you, you, you."

As the cop drowned on and on, I leaned over to whisper, "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Jax looked just as worried as I did as he pursed his lips. He grabbed my hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze as another cop came up to us to grab our passports as well. He walked over to the main cop and handed it over to him. "Just wait right there." He told us before he turned and stepped away from us as they began to run our passports.

"They couldn't have gotten intel this quick, right?" I asked quietly

"No need to worry lass." Keith said as he tried to comfort my concerns.

My fingers began to itch to grab the gun that was tucked under my sweater as I watched the cops. It wasn't long before his talkie went off and the cops turned to us with their guns up and aimed at us. "God dammit." Jax swore under his breath

"Down! Down on the ground! Now!" the main cop screamed at us

Everyone's hands went up and began to co-operate and Keith tried to talk to the cop, "Hey, hey, hey. What's the worry here?"

The cop didn't stop aiming at us, but he did answer Keith, "Yank brother fled jurisdiction from California, we're detaining them," He kept walking past Keith towards me and Jax, "You, here, on the ground now! Get Down! Down!"

Once he reached us, we had gotten down on our knees but, Chibs who stood to the right of me did not. "Chibs!" I hissed, now was not a time to be defiant

But my pleas fell on deaf ears, the cop stood chest to chest with Chibs and ordered, "On your knees."

"Dirty loyalist bastard." Chibs said as he spat at the cop's face

The cop angled the butt of his gun at Chibs face before shoving it into his face. Due to this action a fight breaks out. I knew whether I liked it or not, I couldn't sit ideally by while someone that I grew to care for was attacked. So, I stood up and started to throw punches, left and right while dodging the punches thrown at me. "Paige!" Jax voice called out for me

But it was to late, a cop tackled me to the ground and we wrestled on the ground for few minutes. The cop tried to aim his gun at me but, he was to slow. I pushed my right hand up and to the side, shoving the gun away from my face as the cop pulled the trigger. My eyes widened as I realized that he shot at me before anger coursed quickly through my blood. Even the cop was shocked at first and I used that to my advantage. I placed my hand under the gun and pushed it hard up, so he lost grip of the gun. I swung my leg out to the side before slamming my knee into his side, shoving him underneath me. I reached behind me as I rolled on top of the cop, I grabbed at my gun and quickly aimed it at his head. But before I could pull the trigger a gun was shot off multiple times causing everyone, including me. My eyes shot up to the culprit to see that it was the main cop. "Get them in the van now! Move, move, move them out! Move it!" He began to shout orders at his men

Some grabbed my arms, disarming me and shoving me off the cop and pinning me to the ground before cuffing me. I was dragged up to my feet and we began to walk towards the van with the rest of the men. That was until the main cop placed a hand in front of me, "Not her, bring her to the other van."

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion and my eyes darted for Jax. "Hey man she isn't a wanted woman, leave her alone!"

But no one listened to him as they dragged both of us to our separate vans. I struggled against the cops that held me in their hands as I tried to twist to see Jax," Jax!" I screamed for him with panic set in my voice

But the van doors closed, and the main cop ordered them to depart. I had a feeling this had something to do with Jimmy. Because Jax was right there was no warrant for me and if it was over the gun I pulled on the cop, I would've went with the boys. No, Jimmy wanted me…he knew I was here. I screamed for Jax once more even though I knew it was pointless as I heard the van leave. We were almost at the van and I was fighting even harder but, then we heard a huge crash. Both men stopped and looked over their shoulder, as did I. My mouth dropped as I saw Gemma running out of the Jeep she was in with a gun and the rest of the men with guns pointed at everyone and the van had been run off the road. One of the men that was in the jeep with her and Gemma began to walk towards us guns drawn, "Let her fucking go!" Gemma demanded

The men seeing how bad of a turn this took, did as they were told and dropped me and ran back to their van and took off. I nodded my thanks to Gemma who went back to see her man while the other guy came over to uncuff me. "Thanks." I mumbled to him

"No worries, in truth you have Gemma to thank. She was the one that ran them off the road." He laughed

I joined in as it was something Gemma would totally do. As the cuffs came off I felt the relief but, before I had a chance to move a pair of arms had engulfed me in a tight hug. I could tell by the smell of him that it was Jax. He had one arm wrapped around my waist pulling me tight to his body as his other hand pulled my head to his chest, as he buried his face by my ear. "I am so glad that you are safe." He whispered

At first I reveled in his warmth and the safe feeling I had. But, once more my thoughts about Abel, Tara and Ethan came to mind causing me to pull away from him. "Thanks, Jax but, we should get back to the others." I told him as I started to walk past him

I could tell he was disappointed but, he did say anything. By the time we reached the other van, the cops had been placed in the van in handcuffs and Juice was dragging out the main cop before shoving him to his knees in front of Clay. Me and Jax stopped to stand beside Clay and glared down to the man on his knees, "Where'd you get the intel on us?" Clay asked

"I'm a police officer." He hissed at us

I crossed my arms over my chest as I glared at him, "Yeah then how come your buddies took off? What happened to backup?" Jax took a step to him and spoke next

"They got scared because shit went south." Opie spoke up as he stood to join us

"Who paid you off?" Jax asked as he pulled him to his feet

But Chibs stepped in grabbing the cop from Jax, "No Jackie boy, this is mine."

Jax didn't stop him as Chibs began to punch the cop in the face. Not just once, not just twice but three times before Opie stepped to pull him away on Clay's cue, "Alright, alright, alright. Now you ever wanna chew with those teeth again you're gonna open up, aren't you?"

Clay grabbed him from Opie before landing a right hook sending him flying backwards into me and Jax. I shoved him off me and Jax grabbed him pinning him up against the van with a knife pressed tight against his throat. "Hap." Jax called to us

"Yeah?" Hap replied as I just watch Jax curiously

"Kill one of his men." Jax ordered

"Oh yes I will." Hap said as he cocked his gun with excitement

Hap grabbed the first cop he could and drug him to his knees before placing the gun in his mouth. Just as Happy was about to pull the trigger when the cop spoke quickly to save his comrades life, "Wait, wait! No, we were paid to detain you, send you back to the States."

"Yeah and what about me idiot!" I said as my anger bubbled and my first connected with his face

"We were supposed to detain you separate, someone was to come get you from the station." He spoke in muffled pain

I was right, someone was coming to get me, and no doubt was it for Jimmy. "Jimmy O'Phelan send you, didn't he?" I asked getting up in his face with the other men

"I don't know who." The cop said quickly

"Hap." Jax began giving the order again

But once more the cop spoke quickly to save his comrade, "I swear on my mother's eyes. We didn't get a name, only the money and the tasks."

I pursed my lips as I tried not to freak out, Jimmy couldn't know I was here yet. Fuck. My eyes met with Jax who was watching me curiously. I couldn't blame him I probably looked like a dear in headlights. "its that bastard O'Phelan." Chibs growled

"I guess he knows were all here." Jax mumbled under his breath

"Well we gotta do something about this. I don't think we'll get them through duty free." Bobby spoke up behind us

"Pull their ID's." Clay ordered

Opie took the cop from Jax as everyone began to search the cops, making sure to read all their names and addresses. I reached into the main cop's pockets searching for his wallet. I pulled out his ID and handed it behind me to Clay. "Now we know your name…Charles and now my boys now where you live." Clay told him as he tossed his ID at his chest

As I was digging through his wallet I pulled out a picture of him, his wife and a beautiful little girl. Jax had come to see what I was holding and just for good measure said, "I'd hate for anything to happen to that family because their dad was on the take."

Clay took a few more steps to leer over the man, "We can ruin your career and we can definitely ruin your life. Understand?"

The cop nodded his head a few times with true fear in his eyes. "Aye." The cop stuttered

Once we were sure that all the men present understood, we walked back to the bikes and got on. As I wrapped my arms around Jax, I placed my cheek on his shoulder as I thought about Jimmy and the reasons why I shouldn't be here. But the need to save Abel over ruled my logical thinking.

Bells were ringing as we pulled up into the lot. Whistles and clapping got louder and louder as everyone waited for us to park before greeting and hugging us. I was standing there smiling and nodding my hellos to the growing group. As I looked past the people I watched two ladies walk out behind a building. I recognized the blonde as Maureen and the redhead as her daughter Trinity, after all I do not go into a job I thoroughly check out the people and area around me and the job. I looked over to Gemma to see that she had saw them to and was tense. One thing I knew about Maureen was her past with John, I had never met this woman, but John had talked to me about her a few times, including that the redhead was John's daughter. I had also assumed that Jax wouldn't know these things because of how hard Gemma was trying to hide this from him. As Gemma began to walk over to Maureen, Clay followed her over there and Jax also followed behind and as he walked by me, he made sure to grab my hand and pulled me along behind me. We stood behind Gemma and Clay as Maureen spoke up while rubbing her hands together, "Well welcome."

Clay reached over and shake Maureen's hand, "Maureen." He greeted

Maureen smiled and looked at Jax and reached her hand out, "Jax, welcome."

"Hey, thank you." Jax nodded his head

When Maureen turned to me and seemed to be confused. I smiled and held my hand out, "Paige."

When she heard my name, recognition came to her face, "Oh, you're the hunter?" She said as she tried to look for the right word for my job

I smiled at her attempt, "For lack of a better term, yes."

She shook my hand and stepped back from me. Gemma being Gemma took a step between Maureen and everyone else and I could only assume was glaring at Maureen through her sunglasses. The tension was high as Maureen tried to ease the tension, "Gemma," She nodded her head and as Gemma tipped her sunglasses down to look at Trinity, "Oh this is Trinity my daughter."

Gemma held her hand out to Trinity who took it with a smile. "Gemma."

Clay reached over and shook her hand, "Clay, nice to meet you."

"Yeah." Trinity replied

"Paige." I told her as she held her hand out to me

She smiled at me and at first, I thought how nice she had seemed. That was until I watched her turn her eyes to Jax and a blush fell across her cheeks and her eyes became dark with what I assumed to be interest. I tried to keep my jealousy at bay trying to remind myself that we were not a couple and I didn't have a right to be upset. "Hey, I'm Jax, I think we spoke on the phone." He said as he reached forward to shake her hand

Trinity seemed at a lose for words and instead her smile just grew. Maureen seemed to see this and told her, "You go and watch the register love."

She looked at her mom before looking at us again, "Glad you're here, we'll see you later."

Once Trinity was gone, Maureen turned to face us and squinted at Gemma who by now had taken off her sunglasses, "Didn't expect you to make the journey."

"Neither did the feds. Where's my grandson?" Gemma became snappy

I gave props to Maureen who seemed to let it roll off her shoulder, "Come on upstairs we'll have a cup of tea." Maureen tried to get us to go somewhere more private

But Gemma didn't want any of it and became even more snappy with her "I don't want any goddamn tea."

This time Maureen would not take any of it, "This is my home Gemma. Wee bit of respect would go a long way."

Gemma seemed shocked at first before she looked back at the three of us. When she looked back at Maureen she seemed to get her attitude in check. "You have coffee?" Gemma asked as she backed down

"Aye." Maureen said as she leads us into what I assumed was her home

Her apartment was comfortable little abode, not to big but it definitely wasn't small…it was homey. Everyone sat down and waited for Maureen to join us. As she passed Gemma her coffee and sat down she spoke up before anyone could say anything, "Cammy brought the baby to me. He knew he was in deep shit with the club and the army. Set a meeting with my brother."

"Wanted a pass from the priest." Clay said matter of factly

"Aye, he didn't get one. After that Kellan took Abel to keep him safe." Maureen continued

I thought this was an odd thing, if it was this simple then how come my contact hasn't been able to find anything. I would need to call and have a conversation with him. "How come Abel isn't here then, you knew we were coming?" I asked

Maureen's eyes snapped to me and I could tell there was more then what she was telling me. "Kellan doesn't have him with him at the moment, he has hidden him to protect him for the moment."

"Then let's go talk to Kellan." Jax spoke quickly

I could tell he was ready to go bouncing out of his chair. "No, he knows where you are he'll find you."

"So, we just wait?" Gemma scoffed

I looked over to Jax to see that he was gripping the chair so hard I thought he would break it. "Aye, questions will be answered soon enough," Maureen said and then looked back to Jax, "Look I'm sorry this has happened to you I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling."

I felt helpless in that moment. I didn't like being told I had to wait for answers, I felt like it was a game. And I hated games. As the room fell in silence I stood up and went to the door, "Fuck that, I don't accept that."

I stormed out of the apartment and down the stairs until I found somewhere I felt safe enough to contact my contact here. After I heard that there was a leak in this club, I couldn't trust anyone here. I dialed his number as I lite my smoke and waited for his answer. "Paige?"

"Hey, any more information?" I asked

"Nothing. Why did you find something else out?"

"Look into Kaleen for me would you. I think he is hiding Abel."

"The priest?"

"Yeah."

"Well that would explain why it is difficult to find anything. Paige if he has hidden him this goes deeper than we believed. Be careful Kaleen and Jimmy are at war for power."

"I will. Thanks."

"No worries, I will get back to you if we find anything."

I finished my smoke and tossed it away before I joined the rest of the group.

~~SOA~~

I now stood in my temporary room at the dorms. Chibs wife and daughter were brought to visit, so most people were unpacking and giving them their space. "Got time for that talk now?" Jax's voice came from behind me

As his voice reached my ears, a shiver rolled down my spine. I stopped making my bed and turned to face him, I should have seen this coming. I sat down on my bed and patted the spot beside me, "I guess now is as good a time as any."

He did come and sit beside me as he looked at me curiously, "Come on baby, I'm here. You need to tell me what's wrong."

I bit my lip as I looked at my hands, "I don't even know where to start anymore Jax."

"How about with why you have been acting strange. You disappear before I wake up the night we make love. You pulled away from me after Tara walked in and ever since you have brushed me off. I thought we had gotten somewhere."

"Jax you had Tara and I shouldn't have slept with you. It was not right for me to do. I am supposed to be helping you find Abel. Tara was apart of Abel's life and you have loved her since high school. Who was I to get in the way."

Jax was quiet for a moment before he grabbed my twitching hands in his one hand and cupped my cheek forcing me to face him, "Your right I loved Tara, she was my high school sweetheart. She may have been apart of Abel's life for a short period of time but, this life was never for her. She is always on my case to leave. But, from the moment I meet you I knew there was something special about you. Don't pull away from me now, I want to try and make this work."

His words pulled at my heart strings and even though I deeply wanted to believe what he had to say. But doubt settled in, I looked back down at my hands. "But how do I know you won't go back to Tara. You just said yourself that you loved her since high school. How can you just drop that Jax?"

"Because I ended it with her before we left for here…I ended it with her when I started to fall for you, before I made love to you. The feelings I have for you Paige that I never had for Tara. You have to believe me, give us that chance?" he pleaded with me

"Jax." My voice trembled as I closed my eyes

I had no idea what to say to him. Did I want him? Yes. Did I want to give us that chance because I believe we could have a future? Of course, I did, or I would be sitting her. But, what was holding me back from jumping into his arms and making love to him right then and there. After all this man made my heart race and made me feel like no one has made me feel for a very long time. I had taken so long to answer that Jax's voiced tried to coax me to speak to him. "Does this have to do with Ethan?"

With his name leaving Jax's mouth, a new form of anger took over me. It wasn't at Jax but at the thought of Ethan still having a hold on my life. I ripped my hands from Jax and stood as far from him in this small room would allow, "Don't say his name, this has nothing to do with him." I snapped at him

"Paige what he did to you was traumatic, but you can't let his choices run your life." Jax said as he tried to stay calm

"I'm not, he is a dead piece of shit Jax and I'm past that."

He didn't say anything at first just looked at me with sympathy in his eyes, "Then why are you crying."

My fingertips came to my face where I caught the tears that were leaking from my eyes without me realizing it. "Get out Jax."

"Babe." Jax said as he stood and tried to hold me in my arms

But I didn't want it and I lost it. I shoved him away from me, "Just get the fuck out." I shouted

I placed my hand over my face hopping that he would just go. When Jax didn't make a sound, I looked through my fingers and I didn't see him there anymore. All the energy drained from my body and I collapsed on the floor, tears coming to my eyes.

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **ButterflyQueen16- Thank you for both your reviews glad I was able to surprise you**

 **nelle76- Yeah, I'm sorry to have disappointed you over the next few chapters it may not be a lot of surprises, yet I just need to set some things in motion first**

 **Lady Ramona- Thank you I hope I continue to keep you interested**

 **aallen26- thank you here is your next update**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update or still continues to do so;**

 **xxcuriousmexx, fantasyqueen98, MagikDragon, Lady Romona, Lauren. C. Powell, HorrorFan13, HPTWVD202, aallen26, mahmehalh, elljayde, 2010, Babygurl945, karima loves**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update or still continues to do so;**

 **xxcuriousmexx, fantasyqueen98, MagikDragon, Steffie G, ellenswim, Caly82, Mithrenneil, Lady Ramona, Lauren. C. Powell, HPTWVD202, aallen26, sas0214, Haruhi330, ShOrTcAkE1208, mahmehalh, trinanz, mz. Iloveromanreigns2010, CherokeeBlack, mausipu, kimmetjuh002, elljayde, karima loves , RADickey85**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	16. Confessions

**{Hey guys another update for you. Rated M warning at the end there is a sexual scene if you don't like it skip it. I am sure you will get the gist of it. I don't own the Sons of Anarchy only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

After our fight I was angry but, not at him…no I was mad at the truth behind his words. It wasn't just that I was scared because of what he had to offer or that I felt that I was stepping on toes going that far whether that was on Tara's or on Gemma's I didn't know. It wasn't even the fact that I didn't want to be the distraction from his son. No, I was angry because even though that bastard was dead I was still letting him control my life. I was letting him control whether or not I could have a lover and a family. "Are you coming?" Juice asked as he knocked on the door

I turned to face him, "What?" I asked coming out of my own thoughts

"Jax, Opie and Chibs are taking Fi and Kerrianne back to St. Matt's."

I mulled it over. I didn't really need to go but, the more protection the better. I honestly didn't want to be alone either. Jimmy was on the back of my mind and the danger he posed knowing I was here. I didn't want to be caught alone, he wouldn't chance talking to me with the others, that would prove that I knew too much to bring him down. "Paige?" Juice called again

I blinked a couple times, man I needed to stop zoning out. I had a job and I needed to focus on that. "Yeah, tell the boys I'll be right out."

Juice nodded his head and took off. I made sure I had my knife in my boots and my gun tucked into the back of my pants before concealing it with my shirt. I walked down to the halls and then the stairs to where Chibs was standing with his family. I saw Opie, but I didn't see Jax. "Didn't think you would come." Jax voiced bitterly behind me

I didn't want to look at him because I knew I would break so instead I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked to Chibs and his family who were saying their goodbyes to the group. "I still have a job here Jax, whether you like it or not."

I walked away from him and got into the back of the van and before long we had taken off. Night had fallen by now and the road trip to St. Matts seemed like quite the distance. It was a relatively quiet ride, no one really wanting to address the real problem. "Im sorry but, I don't think I quite got what your role here is Paige?" Fiona asked

I looked to Jax not exactly sure how much I was supposed to tell the right hand of one of my personal enemies, plus I had yet to figure out if she knew about me and Jimmy either. "I help locate people for multiple purposes. The club was hitting a dead end at every turn and I offered my service." I summarized my job purposely leaving out the part about me kidnapping Jax

"So, you could help Abel?" Kerrianne asked quietly

I smiled at her, "I hope so, it is what I do best. I have never not been able to yet."

 _(Flashback)_

 _How I ended up doing this instead of what I was instructed to do was beyond me. In truth when John asked me to come and check on his love over in Ireland I wasn't planning on taking another job. Johns explicit instructions were just to watch her and see if she was alright. For whatever reason he thought that her brother the priest was dragging her into some messy shit with other people. At first everything seemed normal that was until I got a call from a contact who wanted me to steer the favours of that messy shit in Father Kellan direction but discreetly. Little did I know who I was fucking with and that was the real I.R.A.. By the time I actually realized this it was to late to back out._

 _It was a simple job, take the money and guns and plant it in his bar. Call it in to the feds and watch shit hit the fan. The idea behind it being that the I.R.A. would see that Jimmy O'Phelan couldn't handle it and that Kellan would be more suitable to make the decisions and remove Jimmy from the I.R.A. permanently. I knew when I took the job that this was not the plan that had been set in motion to take Jimmy down. That was the plan…well we all know how plans go and that was horribly wrong._

 _So, I will stand in front of one of most dangerous men in Ireland with my hands in the air, with a blade hidden and in-between my lips. Staring down the man himself Jimmy O'Phelan, "Who's ready to play?"_

 _(End of Flashback)_

The van became quiet once more before Jax spoke up, "How long you gonna stay with the priest?"

"Not sure." Fiona replied honestly

"Listen there's plenty of room on Oswald's plan so, you're coming back with us." Chibs told his family

"I don't want to leave Ireland." Kerrianne protested louder than I had ever heard her speak

"Sweetheart, its not for long. Its just till all this blows over." Chibs tried to make it sound better

"Its better to come back then risk your life staying here." I tried to help Chibs out

"And when's that?" Kerrianne bite back

She was angry that's for sure but, she did need to understand that it was for the best. The van all of a sudden lurched forward and I grabbed Jax to keep myself seated. I tried to peak around everyone to see why we had abruptly stopped. "What's he doing?" Opie asked

Our driver honked his horn twice and I felt my blood run cold as I realized with everyone else what this was. "Get down! Get down!" Opie yelled

Chibs grabbed his family and pulled them low and as Opie also went down, Jax grabbed my body and tucked it under his and held me close to him. I held onto him as tight as I could as I counted the seconds that went by that felt like minutes. Once everyone checked that everyone was okay, the driver called for someone else to meet us at the back of a close building to move Fiona and Kerrianne to another vehicle that would take them to their destination and we went back to the club.

The whole time I was itching to grab my gun and hunt down the fucker that dared to shoot at women and children. I was shaken up and nervous as the boys met in church briefly and the rest of us grabbed food and alcohol and began the party without them. From what happened early I chose to forgoe the alcohol and instead I just smoked. I made sure that I stayed where I could watch everyone and keep my gun close to me. I wasn't about to trust anyone, especially because I knew there was a mole somewhere in here.

As church let out, Opie came to give me an update. Apparently, it was a message from the Ulster Volunteers, a pair of radical loyalists who thought they could get to Jimmy that way. To bad they didn't understand what Fiona and Kerrianne meant to Jimmy. That message wouldn't do anything especially since she was in hiding from him. If anything, that just told Jimmy who she was with when it happened. I watched as Jax instantly picked up a beer and began to join the party. More particularly the growing circle around the fighting ring where Liam was fighting some poor sucker. I took another drag from my smoke as my brain went into overdrive. I had a feeling Liam had something to do with the mole, but it couldn't be just him. I knew how Jimmy worked, he had a main guy and a scape goat and Liam out of them all seemed like the sneakiest. Liam finished off the guys and raised his arms in the air with a roar of victory. "Yeah! Who's next huh?"

When no one immediately jumped up to do it everyone laughed. But then Jax threw his name in, "Me!" He shouted

"Prince Charming." Liam taunted

"Aye." Jax mocked back

"Let's go." Liam replied

Jax walked away followed by Bobby, of course one of the Charming boys would be up to this because we had to prove who was best. "Your gonna knock him out." Bobby stated more then asked as they came through the crowd

I watched as Trinity who was beside me had grabbed wraps ready to wrap him up. And once more I felt my jealousy boil in me. So, I tossed my smoke and grabbed them from her, "Its alright sweetheart, I can wrap him up." I told her

She gave me a bit of a defiant look, but she still handed them over and sat back down. Me and Jax may not be getting along but, his act of bravery early tore at my heart strings. I just needed to get Ethan out of my head and let Jax in for once. And this was going to be my first step to doing that. "You worried about that?" Jax asked Bobby as he removed his ring and shirt.

"You want him messing up that pretty face?" Bobby laughed as he patted his face and walked away.

Jax laughed and turned to face me as he put his things down. He seemed confused at first, but he didn't walk away from me. I held up the wraps with a small smile on my face, "Truce?"

He seemed to contemplate this before he smiled widely and touched my cheek lightly. "Truce."

"Can I wrap you up?" I asked him

He nodded his head and held his hands out to me, "Thank you." He said

"Least I can do." I replied as I concentrated on wrapping his hands.

"That's true, I almost took a bullet for you today."

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips, I didn't need others to protect me but, it was nice to know that he cared about me enough to put himself in harms way. "Well then I guess that makes you my hero now doesn't it?"

Our eyes connected, and we didn't look away for a few minutes. We could hear Liam taunting Jax and he looked behind him as I finished the last of it. "I gotta go darlin' but, stay here…cheer for me?" He almost pleaded

I laughed, "You'll win, I know it."

He jumped a couple times before taking off towards the ring. And I was true to my word I watched him and cheered with the rest of Charming for the V.P. I watched him throw a few good hits and Liam even managed to get a few in himself but before the end Jax landed the last good punch and Liam went down. I threw my fist in the air and cheered with the rest of the group. I stepped down, so I would be able to meet him when he came towards me. I grabbed his stuff and held it open for him. What he did surprised me the most, when he came up he grabbed the stuff from my hands and leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. It left me wanting more but, at the same time I looked around to see if anyone was watching. When I noticed no one was I also noticed that he had walked off to the Chibs, Bobby and Opie screaming about him being a champion.

In that moment I realized that I wanted nothing more than to speak to Jax alone, fix what I was continuing to break. I went up to join him with the others, "Im gonna hit the showers." Jax said as he rubbed the sweat that was dripping off his chest

I bit my lip as I became distracted by his movement and the ripples of his muscles. "Mom and dad are rockin' the casbah. They got the facilities tied up." Opie slurred through his drunken haze

"There is a bath in my hall, you could use that." I offered up with a small blush falling over my cheeks

"All right, sounds good." Jax said to quickly before he cleared his throat and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and directed me that way

"Sounds good doesn't it?" Opie tried not to laugh as he talked to the men around him

"Don't forget to scrub his back darlin!" Chibs yelled after us

My blush had to have deepened by a thousand shades. Jax leaned into me and whispered, "I like the sounds of that but, I might have a different idea than that."

I grabbed Jax hand in mine as I giggled like am innocent little school girl

As we began to walk by where Trinity and Maureen's home I took notice of the bald man standing in the priest uniform on the stairs. "Is that?" Jax began to ask

I narrowed my eyes and pulled away from Jax. "Yes, that's Father Kellan."

"Jax Teller and this is Paige Matthews." Jax offered his hand out to Kellan as he reached the ground

"Jackson, Paige. Father Kellan." He greeted as he shook each of our hands. He motioned to Jax's current state of dress, "Well better clean yourself up. Sean here'll see you make it to St. Matts in one piece this time. We can talk there."

Jax nodded his head and I realized that we would have to put our reconnection on the back burner for now. I could feel the priest's eyes on us as we walked away but, I didn't care. If Jax wanted this well it would be public eventually, I just wish it would wait until after we brought Abel home. Jax left me in my room as he went to have a quick shower. I pulled a black sweater over my head and revealed in its warmth. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out. It wasn't unusual to not recognize the number on my phone considering my job. But, just in case, "Hello Sam speaking." I answered

"Sam? You think your clever Paige but, I know where you are, and I know who you travel with." I instantly recognized his voice and I gritted my teeth

"What do you want Jimmy."

"Its simple I want you Paige. You owe me."

"I was doing my job the only regret I have was not killing you when I had the chance." I seethed through the phone

Jimmy chuckled through the phone. "I know you're here with Prince Charmin' and I know your looking for the babe."

What was his angle? "I don't know what you think you know but, I can guarantee that you don't. Don't call back."

With that I hung up and clutched my phone in my hand. I felt the anger roll off me in waves. I felt Jax's hands spread across my stomach and hold me close to his chest. I loved his smell and I closed my eyes as I let it calm me. I couldn't let Jax know about Jimmy, he had enough to worry about with his son. He placed his head on my shoulder and held me tighter. "Will you wait for me?" He asked

"Yes, hurry back?" I ask as Jimmy threat still rang in my ears.

"I will try. I just want my son back."

I turned around to face him and held his face in my hands, "You will get him back and Kellan will be able to help you get there."

He placed his hands on my hips and in all seriousness asked, "Are you looking forward to meeting him?"

I smiled because in a way I already kind of met his son with how many nights I spent watching him and his son. "Im nervous." I said in all honesty

"Don't be, he will love you," he looked back into the hallway knowing he would have to leave, "Listen I got to go but, we will talk when I get back."

I didn't want to hold him back any longer, so I nodded my head and gave him a comforting hug. Before long he was gone, and I was left alone again with my thoughts that consumed me.

~~SOA~~

It had been three hours since Jax had left and it was almost two thirty in the morning. I couldn't sleep, and I went outside to sit on the picnic table to have another smoke. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep when Gemma sat beside me. "Can't sleep?" I mumbled to her

"Something like that. What about you?" she asked me as she lit her smoke

"Just got a lot on my mind. I don't sleep a lot on jobs, too much to do." I tried to explain to her

"Is that what this is," She motioned with her cigarette to what was around us, "Just a job? Because from how close you and my son have been getting I would beg to differ."

I looked at her not knowing what exactly to say. Its not like me and Jax were official, its not like having sex and a couple make out sessions made you a couple. But at the same time, we weren't hiding our affection as well as I would have thought. Gemma was a woman that you didn't want to lie to either. I pulled from my smoke before I looked ahead of us again. "Its not what you think. There is a lot of things that are making it complicated…mostly my baggage. I don't need to tell you that there are feelings there, otherwise you wouldn't be asking."

"Not that I'm condoning this considering your job is to find my grandbaby but Jax had a life before you came along, are you okay with disrupting that?"

I thought about her words considering it was a thought that I had considered more than once. "Jax says he has left it behind and wants to make this work but, I won't lie to you. I watched him long enough to know that he was happy with Tara and his son and the thought of getting in between them scares me. But, as you said earlier my job is to find Abel and when we go back I won't stay if it means breaking up a family."

At first Gemma said nothing but then she did something I didn't expect, she laughed. "I hate to break it to you baby but, I know my son and if he wants that with you it won't be that easy to just pack up and leave. Tara never approved of this life and it would only be a matter of time before she took my family from me. She isn't meant for this life, her and Jax have a complicated past but that story is not one for me to tell. All I have to say is that if I find out that you put whatever this is between you and finding my grandbaby I can't guarantee what I will do. Figure out whatever this is when you get back home and if you stay don't do what Tara did. Between Abels birthmother and Tara, both those boys have been through enough and need someone who will stay and love them."

After Gemma was done lecturing me she flicked her smoke and placed a hand on my shoulder as she stood to leave. I mulled over Gemma words before she spoke once more, "Paige?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Gemma standing at the entrance of where she was staying. "Yeah?"

"I don't know what relationship you had with Jax's father but, Jax doesn't need to know the shit that happened. It would destroy him."

So, she did know about me and John or at least what she believes I know, which was a lot. I bit my lip not knowing how to reply to her but, as she left I think we came to a silent agreement for the moment at least. I turned to face the empty lot once more to see a figure walking through the crowd. Anxiety came over me as Jimmy phone call came back to me. I placed my hand behind my back where my gun still resided as I squinted in the dark. I dropped my hand as I saw my favorite blonde emerge in the light looking completely lost in thought. "Jax?" I asked

He looked up at me and I could see he was ready to lose it. I waited until he sat beside me and pulled out his own smoke before I spoke, "What happened with the priest?"

Jax shook his head and I began to get a bad feeling, "Kellan has my son, but he won't tell me where is besides that he isn't in Belfast."

"What! Why?" I asked surprised

"He said that it is protect him but, he wants a favour in return," I didn't interrupt him this time as I waited for him to continue, "Jimmy was trying to keep me from coming because he knew that if I pointed my anger at him I would kill him. That is Kellan's plan, he wants me to do his dirty work to get my son back. I could do what he wants but, that would cause issues between the I.R.A. and the club."

So, the war is still going on. My anger boiled, I had a feeling that this could happen but using his son as a pawn was low especially for the priest. I clenched my hands together as I looked at the troubled look on Jax face. I was angry but, this wasn't about me it was about him and the predicament he was in. I placed a gentle hand on Jax's cheek and pulled him to face me with determination in my eyes. "We will get him back and if we can't find a way to do it without killing Jimmy…I will do what I have to, to get him back to you."

I would kill Jimmy for him to reunite them if I had to and I knew the Jax understood my underlying meaning behind my words. He grabbed my hands in his and held them tight in his. "I don't want you risking your life doing this Paige."

"Jax this is my job, if I can't do this for you then I shouldn't be in this business."

I could tell that he hated my words, but his next words were not what I expected. "I don't want you doing that because I want you to come home with me."

I bit my lip again and pulled away from him. I laid back on the table top and stared at the night sky. "Jax-"

"No what is stopping you from being happy? There is no walking away from me this time. I'm not letting you, you will talk to me this time."

I had a feeling I wasn't going anywhere even if I had wanted to. So instead I stared at the night sky and let that be my focus. I couldn't look at him as I layed everything out. "Im scared Jax, if you want the truth. I have lived so many years alone with no family, believing I cost my sister, boyfriend and child their lives. Believing that I would never find happiness and a family because of my sin. I accepted that and then I met you and I dragged you into unbelievable danger just to find out that my so called dead ex was alive and I was just a pawn that cost the ones I love their lives. I almost cost you your life for my selfish needs. I keep running because Im scared of repeating that mistake, Im scared of the commitment but im more scared of the love that you show me. When Tara walked in on us it dawned on me that I was splitting up a family that didn't deserve that," I still wouldn't look at him even when I tasted the salty tears that fell from my eyes, "I let my emotions cloud my head from the job tasked with. If you knew of the things I have done, you wouldn't want me like you think you do. I don't deserve you or your son, Tara if anything has struggled to show you that and I know that you would be happier with her. When we get back Jax I wont stay…Im going to leave and continue on with my job. Its what I do best."

Silence filled the air and with every second that passed my heart broke a little more and more tears fell down my cheeks. "No." Jax stated firmly

He said it so strongly that I had to look at him. He was staring at me not with hatred, not with anger, disgust or pity but with strength. "You will come home with me and Abel and you wont leave. I don't care about your past hell, I've probably done almost as much horrible shit as you. It was your job. Ethan did a number on you but, let me take that from you. You're not alone anymore, I can take some of that pain from you. Just like I did that night in the shower. I get your scared so am I but, that doesn't mean I will run from this either. I've told you that Tara and I have been over for a while it wasn't until I met you that I knew it for sure."

Jax shifted on the table and leaned over me and began to brush the tears from my face, "You deserve to be happy no matter what you think. Stop running Paige," he placed one hand on my chest over my heart, "Let me in, let my family give you that love and family."

I didn't know what to say to him, I wanted to accept what he had to offer me. I sat up abruptly and grabbed his hands as I dragged him to my room. I had no words to give him, but I would show him how his words affected me. As soon as we entered my room, I shut the door and pulled him to me by his kutte, standing on my tip toes as I kissed him with as much emotion and passion as I could. Jax immediately responded and began to lead me my bed. His hands glided to the edge of my shirt before it was pulled off. As soon as it hit the floor he began to kiss my neck and fiddle with my bra. I moaned as he sucked and kissed his way down my neck to my chest. I pulled his kutte off and it dropped to floor followed quickly by his shirt. Once my bra was off he pushed me back to lay on my bed.

We admired each other for a moment before Jax leaned over me and attacked my lips. Our movements were clumsy and rushed as we tried to shed the rest of our clothes. We wanted each other so bad that we didn't care about slowing it down, our passion wouldn't allow it. Before I knew it Jax had entered me and I pulled away from him with a breathily moan and arched my back against him. He wrapped a hand around my back and kept me close to him as our bodies moved in unison. I was quickly reaching my climax and I pleaded, "Harder Jax."

He didn't hesitate in giving me what I wanted as I moved my hips against his deep thrusts. "Paige." He moaned against my neck

As our climax's hit us our lips connecting again, and we allowed our kisses to replace our previous love making. Jax was first to remove himself from me but he laid on his back and tucked me safely under his arm. He kissed my forehead and we took the moment to control our breathing. "I'll take that as a yes?" Jax asked with a bit of humour under his voice

I looked up at him and saw the passion reflected back to me and I smiled back at him, "Fuck it, lets do this."

* * *

I would like to start by thanking;

nelle76 and SophieLove21093- Thank you so much here is the next update

I would also like to thank everyone who favorite since the last update or continues to do so;

burrcat213, danie568, DemonQueen8787, SophieLove21093

I would also like to thank everyone who followed since the last update or continue to do so;

Aurora Rayne Roe, mcufan92, burrcat213, BabyD-MontanaGirl, GodzillaSquatch91, SophieLove21093, Beautiful-Nightmares957

UNTIL NEXT TIME


	17. Author Note

Hey guys! I am sorry so very, very sorry! I want to keep my Sons of Anarchy stories going but I am having issue watching any episodes to continue them until I can figure out how to do it. I am working hard to do it and once I can I promise I will post more than one chapter in one go but for now they are going to be put on hold. Again I am so, so sorry!


End file.
